


Accord de Sixte

by shukimo



Series: I-dolls — 21st June ☀️ edition [5]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, K-pop References, Suicidal Thoughts, cosmetic surgery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon transformé en visual.
Relationships: Elian Hayes/Blanche Senely, Sung-ki Sun/Anders Brendenberg, Woo-jae Lee/Reign Hayes
Series: I-dolls — 21st June ☀️ edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763734
Comments: 45
Kudos: 11





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu.

_Coral Gables (Miami), juin_

Les premiers jours semblent s'étirer comme des années entières. Ils sont tellement remplis de vide qu'ils ne s'écoulent pas.

Dans la villa blanche, Woo-jae chute.

D'une  
telle  
hauteur,  
c'est

interminable

Ici, tout est nouveau. Il ne parvient à se raccrocher à rien. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, où aller.

Il n'a pas d'endroit à lui. Celui qui lui semble le plus familier, c'est Elian, puis madame Hayes. Mais il ne peut pas rester agrippé à son meilleur ami ou à la mère de celui-ci toute la journée, et il se sent perdu.

Tout le monde lui laisse du calme et de l'espace ; on ne lui demande rien. 

Il ne se plaint pas : il est rempli de gratitude à leur égard d'avoir bien voulu de lui, rempli de gratitude pour tout ce qu'ils lui offrent comme gentillesse. 

Mais il erre sans boussole dans cette immensité.

« Sa » chambre, à côté de celle de l'Américano-coréen au premier étage, n'est pas à lui : c'est celle que les Hayes veulent bien lui prêter. Il n'y reconnaît rien non plus et il s'y sent terriblement dépaysé. C'est trop grand pour abriter sa solitude ; cette dernière y trouve trop d'écho. 

Seul dans la nuit, il ne dort pas. Il songe aux événements à Daegu, songe au passé puis, toujours, parce que c'est cela qui se trouve au bord de ses pieds, songe au futur. Mais

il n'y a rien à la lisière. 

Qu'une page vide, 

qu'un trou béant, 

qu'il ne sait pas comment combler. 

Il chute

mais  
ne  
s'écrase  
jamais  
nulle  
part.

Il  
continue  
à  
tomber ;  
c'est

in  
ter  
mi  
na  
ble

Woo-jae a peur. Peur de ne jamais atterrir. Peur de ne jamais savoir quoi chercher. Qui est-il ? Où doit-il aller ? Que doit-il faire ? S'est-il perdu quelque part ou n'a-t-il jamais existé ? L'angoisse épouse le vide ; ils le dévorent, mais il n'est pas assez garni de substance pour qu'aucun puisse être rassasié.

Monsieur Hayes — « Ralph », comme il lui a dit de l'appeler, mais Woo-jae n'y parviendra pas — est un étranger, de même que Reign. Tous deux sont très gentils avec lui lorsqu'il les croise dans la maison ; il leur est très reconnaissant de leur accueil. 

Mais il ne sait pas comment leur parler. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils attendent. Il est venu s'immiscer dans leur vie ; quelle opinion ont-ils de lui ? Quel comportement lui imaginent-ils, lequel souhaitent-ils qu'il adopte ?

Pour la première fois de son existence, il n'a rien à faire. 

À Daegu, il n'avait jamais de pause. À Séoul, les brefs moments pour souffler le dimanche après-midi étaient remplis par les propositions de ses amis. À Miami, en revanche, il n'a pas de tâches à accomplir, pas d'étude, pas de travail, pas d'obligations, pas de directives. 

Pour tout, on lui laisse carte blanche

— mais c'est trop de blanc.

Woo-jae vrille et chute dans l'espace, 

dans le temps,

i  
n  
t  
e  
r  
m  
i  
n  
a  
b  
l  
e  
m  
e  
n  
t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si toi aussi tu as l'impression de chuter sans avoir rien auquel te rattraper, tu n'es pas seul(e) :  
> Suicide Écoute France : 01 45 39 40 00 -- Centre de prévention du suicide Belgique : 0800 32 123


	2. Basse: Won-chul Lee (1)

_Daegu, avril (21 ans plus tôt)_

Dans la salle de classe ensoleillée de l'académie de musique, la dame au chignon se penche devant lui avec un sourire. Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge éclatant comme il n'en a encore jamais vu.  
— Et voici donc Won-chul ! Bienvenue dans ma classe. Je suis sûre que nous allons faire un travail formidable, tous les deux.  
Le petit garçon de quatre ans et demi s'incline poliment devant le professeur particulier pour la saluer et la remercier par avance de son enseignement.

— Tu vois le violon et l'archet qui sont posés sur la table là-bas ? reprend la dame en tendant la main vers l'endroit dont elle parle. Tu peux aller les chercher. C'est avec ça que tu vas t'entraîner à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ce sera ton violon rien qu'à toi.  
Won-chul acquiesce en silence. Il repousse ses lunettes vers la base de son nez, puis s'exécute sans tarder.

Madame Choe se redresse ensuite vers madame Lee pour lui expliquer les détails plus techniques, que l'enfant écoute également tout en soulevant l'instrument avec précaution afin de ne pas risquer de le laisser tomber.  
— À cet âge-là, on commence avec un violon de taille réduite, 1/8 ou 1/4 selon la longueur du bras. Pour Won-chul, je pense que nous allons démarrer avec un violon 1/8 pendant quelques mois pour ne pas le fatiguer avec un instrument trop lourd au départ. Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en acheter un ; il peut emprunter celui que je vais lui prêter, étant donné qu'il n'en aura sans doute pas besoin très longtemps. Lorsque nous passerons au violon 1/4, probablement en début d'année prochaine, il vous faudra en revanche vous en procurer un.  
— Ce n'est pas un problème, répond sa mère alors que le petit garçon revient près d'elles en portant le violon. Nous sommes prêts à investir dans tout ce qu'il faut pour lui permettre une belle carrière. Nous économisons le moindre won pour l'avenir de notre fils.  
— Parfait. 

La violoniste reporte son attention sur son nouvel élève, devant lequel elle s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur.  
— Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un jouer du violon ? Est-ce que tu peux positionner celui-ci et l'archet comme tu penses qu'on doit les tenir ?  
Won-chul hésite une fraction de seconde, regarde sa mère. Madame Lee s'est assise sur une chaise contre le mur et elle hoche la tête pour l'encourager à faire ce que l'enseignante demande. Alors, le petit garçon pose l'instrument sur son épaule droite et place l'archet, qu'il tient dans sa main gauche, sur les cordes. Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, ses yeux noirs, lorsqu'il les relève vers le professeur, sont en quête d'approbation.

Madame Choe, cependant, pivote sur les genoux pour s'adresser une nouvelle fois à sa mère. Won-chul se fige immédiatement avec l'impression qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.  
— Won-chul est-il gaucher ?  
— Oui, répond madame Lee. Est-ce un souci ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a des violonistes gauchers.  
— En effet, et il existe même des violons adaptés aux gauchers sur lesquels tout est inversé. Le problème est que je n'en ai pas, car c'est rare, et que je suis moi-même droitière, comme la plupart des violonistes. Vous pouvez toujours acheter un violon pour gaucher, mais cela va grandement compliquer l'apprentissage de Won-chul. Il ne pourra pas reproduire ce que je suis en train de lui montrer ; il devra tout transposer en miroir par rapport à ce qu'il voit. De plus, on lui refusera l'entrée au conservatoire plus tard car pour l'harmonie visuelle d'un orchestre, tous les archets doivent être du même côté — le côté droit. Ceci évite aussi les croisements et chocs entre musiciens, même pour des spectacles à l'école.

À l'écoute de cette liste d'obstacles, Won-chul sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses parents tiennent énormément à ce qu'il devienne violoniste, et il avait envie de leur faire plaisir, de les rendre fiers de lui. Si, à cause de la main qu'il utilise, il ne peut pas le faire, que vont-ils dire ? Ils vont à coup sûr être amèrement déçus de lui.   
  
— Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'y a pas moyen de devenir violoniste professionnel quand on est gaucher ? demande sa mère.  
— Non, pas du tout : il y en a un certain nombre qui y parviennent, à un très haut niveau parfois. Mais ils jouent la plupart du temps sur des instruments pour droitiers, ce qui rajoute une difficulté certaine à l'apprentissage, car le joueur doit adapter sa latéralisation. C'est un effort important exigé d'un enfant, surtout si jeune. Pour l'aider, on propose généralement des exercices avec un kinésithérapeute pour aider à développer l'agilité et la souplesse du bras droit. À rajouter aux nombreuses heures de pratique tous les jours.  
— Ah, mais c'est donc possible ! s'exclame madame Lee, du soulagement dans la voix.  
Won-chul respire lui aussi tout à coup avec moins de peine.  
  
— C'est possible, oui, mais plus difficile, appuie encore madame Choe en se tournant vers l'enfant, à qui elle sourit d'un air presque désolé qu'il ne comprend pas.  
— Ce n'est pas grave : Won-chul est appliqué et travailleur. Il ne se laissera pas décourager pour si peu.  
Le petit garçon baisse les yeux, heureux d'entendre les qualités que sa mère évoque à son propos. 

Ce n'est pas souvent et cela lui fait chaud au cœur. Il redoublera d'efforts pour les susciter à nouveau.


	3. Tierce : Woo-jae Kyeong

_Août, des années plus tard_

Woo-jae ne se rappelle rien du vol Paris-Séoul. Pour une fois à côté du hublot, ses lunettes noires sur le nez, une casquette sur la tête et un masque sur la bouche, il a passé le trajet intégralement focalisé sur le futur. Pendant près de douze heures, il a vécu dans sa tête des dizaines et des dizaines d'atterrissages, de débarquements, de trajets en van, de retours à l'appartement. Il a imaginé de multiples variantes, mais son esprit n'a voulu croire que les histoires qui se terminaient mal. Comment pourraient-elles de toute façon finir autrement, maintenant que les autres se sont rendu compte que le nom de famille sur son passeport n'était pas celui qu'il affirmait ?

Il a trahi ses amis ; il leur a menti jour après jour comme il a menti aux fans et à la presse. Bien sûr, Sung-ki a fait pareil peu de temps auparavant. Mais le danseur a révélé la vérité à ses compagnons de son plein gré, et elle n'a dévoilé que le fait qu'il était gay. À ce détail près, leur ami est toujours lui-même. Woo-jae, lui, n'a pas simplement caché une orientation sexuelle ; il a caché tout de lui — son identité, son apparence, son passé. Comment faire plus total et plus faux ?

À l'aéroport, les hurlements des Summers enclenchent son pilote automatique sans même qu'il doive y songer. Sauver ce qui doit toujours l'être — la façade publique. C'est sa culture, son éducation, sa nature, sa fonction. Il sourit parce que malgré le masque, cela se remarque à ses pommettes. Tend une main qu'il reprend si rapidement à chacune qu'elles ne peuvent la sentir trembler. Il n'écoute pas ce que les jeunes filles disent entre les moments où elles crient son nom. Comme un disque rayé, il répond qu'il les aime, qu'il ne serait rien sans elles, qu'il les remercie d'être là, qu'il voudrait rester à leurs côtés et qu'il est désolé de devoir y aller.

On agrippe son bras, et il se laisse faire. Un appareil photo lui heurte la mâchoire ; il sent son t-shirt de couturier se déchirer là où une sasaeng tire, le long de son flanc où des ongles écorchent sa peau. Si la foule l'avalait et le mettait en pièces pour se le partager, il ne résisterait pas ; après tout, celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, à peu de chose près, a été créé pour être leur jouet.

Manager Kim intervient d'une traction brutale sur son épaule. Il fait reculer le visual ; les caméras des fans filment. Woo-jae sait qu'il devra justifier l'action de son manager le lendemain face à une marée de messages insurgés, qui s'indignent et craignent des mauvais traitements.

Il se laisse pousser par son manager comme il s'est laissé tirer par les Summers — de toute façon, son esprit l'a précédé à l'appartement. 

Que va-t-il pouvoir dire à ses amis ? Comment vont-ils se reparler ? L'un d'entre eux va-t-il exiger des explications ? Doit-il en donner le premier ? 

Il voudrait commencer par s'excuser, quoi qu'il advienne, mais comment avoir l'air sincère après de tels mensonges, même s'il l'est ? Il ne sait pas gérer les conflits, a une peur panique de décevoir, et pourtant, tout est là aujourd'hui.

Devant les portes automatiques, ses trois compagnons attendent. Woo-jae baisse la tête ; ses verres fumés ne font pas un écran suffisant entre leurs regards et le sien. Sa gorge est si serrée que même un filet d'air passe difficilement dans sa trachée. Face à ses amis, il se sent écorché, mis à nu au-delà de sa peau, jusqu'à ce que l'on n'expose pas.

Lorsque Manager Kim et lui arrivent au niveau du reste du groupe, Kyung-hwan dit quelques mots, mais le visual ne les comprend pas. Leur manager renchérit, et tout le monde se met en mouvement pour rejoindre le parking. Dans leur dos, derrière un cordon de sécurité, les Summers chantent à présent leur dernier single en chœur pour les accompagner. Comme d'habitude, Elian prend la main de Woo-jae dans la sienne.

* * *

Sung-ki se tourne vers le visual dès le vestibule.  
— Bon, il faut que tu nous expliques tout ça !  
Au bord du malaise, Woo-jae murmure d'une voix blanche, sans relever le front sous la visière de sa casquette :  
— Je suis tellement désolé. C'est impossible à pardonner...  
— On n'a pas demandé d'excuses ni de mea culpa, mais des explications, intervient Kyung-hwan sans agressivité. On y a peut-être droit, non ?  
— Viens t'asseoir dans le canapé ! s'exclame à nouveau le danseur. On sera mieux là-bas pour discuter !  
Il saisit l'une des mains du visual et l'entraîne dans le salon, avant de le pousser gentiment sur le divan et de se laisser tomber à côté.

Kyung-hwan arrive peu après et s'installe de l'autre. Woo-jae aurait été davantage rassuré d'avoir Elian auprès de lui, mais sans doute est-ce l'Américano-coréen qui a le plus de raisons de lui en vouloir. C'est son meilleur ami : à qui plus que lui aurait-il donc dû avouer la vérité dès le commencement ? Le main vocalist finit par les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et il s'assied sur le sol, devant le canapé, le dos carré contre la table basse. Si Woo-jae regarde devant lui ou fixe le sol, c'est Elian qu'il verra.

— Tu n'enlèverais pas tout ça ? s'enquiert Kyung-hwan en faisant un geste vers le visage du visual. On n'est plus dehors, et je préfère voir les gens avec qui j'ai des conversations sérieuses.  
Woo-jae hoche la tête, mais il n'a pas la force de retirer lui-même ses lunettes, son masque, sa casquette — ses dernières illusions de remparts. Sung-ki vient à son aide en ôtant le tout en un tour de main ; le danseur lui offre dans le même temps un sourire lumineux que Woo-jae sait ne pas mériter.

_Woo-jae.  
Woo-jae Kyeong.  
Woo-jae Lee.  
Won-chul Lee.  
Won-chul._

Battant le main dancer de vitesse pour dégainer les questions, leur leader se lance.  
— Si l'on en croit ton passeport, Woo-jae Kyeong, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, alors ?  
— Non.  
La voix de Woo-jae est vide, si vide qu'il ne sait pas comment elle porte encore ses mots.  
— Et c'est quoi, ton vrai nom ? demande à son tour le danseur d'un ton intrigué.   
— Sur le passeport, c'était écrit Woo-jae Lee.  
Puisqu'il a de toute façon perdu tout espoir de dissimuler les tréfonds de la sordide réalité, le visual corrige Kyung-hwan :  
— Won-chul Lee.  
— Ah bon ? Tu as fait changer ton prénom ? Pour les auspices ?

Woo-jae ne sait pas s'il doit hocher la tête ou la secouer. Ses parents ont demandé la modification sous le couvert officiel d'un porte-bonheur, selon la tradition coréenne, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif principal. Il s'agissait avant tout de l'éloigner du fantôme de celui qu'il avait été, afin que nul ne puisse les réconcilier, afin que le nouveau lui ait une chance de briller. Il n'a cependant pas eu le droit d'inscrire un nouveau patronyme sur sa carte d'identité — il n'en avait pas de raison valable au regard de la loi. Alors, il s'est contenté de demander à l'agence s'il pouvait employer le nom de sa grand-mère maternelle, et cela a été enregistré dans son contrat.

Assis en tailleur sur le coussin du canapé, Sung-ki pose les joues sur ses poings.  
— Tu voudrais qu'on t'appelle comme ça ? Won-chul ?  
— Non.  
Cette fois, la réponse de Woo-jae a fusé, frêle mais catégorique, surprenant ses compagnons.  
— Pourquoi ? Si c'est ton vrai nom, et Woo-jae Kyeong un nom de scène ?  
— Je ne suis plus Won-chul Lee. Woo-jae Kyeong... n'est pas un nom de scène.  
  
Face à cette explication cryptique, le main dancer se fait le porte-parole de l'incompréhension générale :  
— Tu veux dire quoi ?  
— Won-chul Lee... a disparu. Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir dans la mémoire des gens qui s'en rappellent. Maintenant, je suis Woo-jae Kyeong.  
— Mais, ta famille...  
Woo-jae serre les poings, mais sa voix se fissure dès le début, et jusqu'à la fin.  
— Mes parents m'appellent Woo-jae. Ils n'ont pas du tout envie non plus que Won-chul refasse surface.

Les trois idols se regardent, surpris — un peu inquiets, aussi. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils craignent à présent du passé de leur ami, mais comprennent que celui-ci s'esquisse plein d'ombres encore très douloureuses.  
— Pourquoi ? demande Kyung-hwan avec précaution, comme s'il posait le pied sur de la glace.

D'abord, Woo-jae ne répond rien. Formuler clairement une telle réalité est simple, mais les mots ne sont pas que des mots ; tant de hontes, de souffrances, de secrets s'y suspendent et les font peser. Tant de conséquences terribles s'y attachent en sus par-dessus le reste, ou les surplombent comme des couperets. Va-t-il tout perdre ? Ses précieux amis, devenus une autre famille. Puis sa carrière, à laquelle il aura été sacrifié pour rien, seulement pour rajouter une déception sur l'ardoise de ses échecs. Mais il est trop tard ; il ne peut refuser de répondre, et cela reviendrait de toute façon au même résultat.

Le visual finit par se pencher en avant pour poser le front sur ses cuisses. Tout tremble — ses mains, ses cordes vocales, les larmes qui naissent sous ses lentilles colorées. Elian — il sait que c'est Elian, même sans le voir — place une paume sur son genou, là où son jeans est déchiré et laisse apparente sa peau pâle.  
— Parce que Won-chul était laid et ne valait rien.  
La vérité n'est qu'un murmure dénudé, mais ce dernier fait mal lorsqu'il arrache tout sur son passage.

— Toi, laid ? s'écrie immédiatement Sung-ki en se redressant.  
Il est au comble de la stupéfaction, alors que son meilleur ami se fait écho à son étonnement :  
— Tu as fait de la chirurgie avant l'académie ? Tu affirmes toujours que non.  
L'Américano-coréen n'ajoute rien, ni question, ni commentaire. Mais sa main se repose au même endroit après une brève interruption du contact, et Woo-jae trouve le courage de hocher la tête, sans toutefois la relever.

Un ange passe dans le salon tandis que tous avalent la confession inattendue. Après quelques minutes de silence, c'est à nouveau Kyung-hwan qui déroule les détails.  
— Quelles opérations ?  
Complètement défait, Woo-jae les cite dans ses genoux comme des péchés qu'il reconnaît.  
— Rhinoplasties. Génioplastie. Ostéotomie mandibulaire. Blépharoplastie. Canthoplasties. Lasik. Face contouring. Body contouring. Facettes.  
— Wow. Ce n'est pas peu.  
— Non. Rien n'allait... Ils ont tout refait.

Ses mots sont comme des vagues qui se brisent encore et encore contre la digue de la honte. Il vient de leur dire qu'il n'est pas celui qu'ils croyaient, celui que tout le monde croit. Il n'est pas beau, ne l'a jamais été : il est en toc de la tête aux pieds et usurpe le rôle de visual qu'on lui a donné. Il est une illusion, un jeu de miroirs derrière un écran de fumée qui vient tout à coup de se dissiper.

Sung-ki souffle sous sa frange, puis tend un bras vers Woo-jae, dont le dos courbé tremble comme le reste. Le main dancer tapote celui-ci gentiment, sans trop appuyer. Ils savent depuis toujours que leur compagnon n'aime pas beaucoup la skinship trop poussée, et il leur semble maintenant, pour la première fois, commencer à comprendre pourquoi. Elian, qui s'est agenouillé devant le visual, pose pourtant son autre main sur le deuxième genou de Woo-jae — lui a de toute façon davantage d'autorisations lorsque l'espace personnel de son meilleur ami est concerné.

Kyung-hwan soupire, tout en calant une mèche derrière son oreille. Il résume la situation à haute voix.  
— Le jour où l'info fera surface, ce sera une catastrophe. Ta carrière sera finie, et l'avenir du groupe... Un peu comme si un jour...  
Le mannequin jette un coup d'œil au danseur, qui comprend immédiatement où il veut en venir, mais ne paraît pas perturbé par la mention ou la comparaison pour autant.  
— C'est même pire, fait remarquer Elian, car ici, il y a d'autres gens au courant, qui pourraient tilter, des gens de la famille ou du passé. Ou des preuves anciennes qui pourraient émerger, genre, des photos.  
Suffisamment accablé d'être tourmenté par ces possibilités depuis longtemps, Woo-jae ne répond rien.

De son côté, Sung-ki frappe du poing sur sa cuisse ; l'expression de son visage est aussi indocile que déterminée.  
— Le jour où ça fait surface, je ferai une annonce de mon côté pour annoncer mon homosexualité.  
— Sunshine...  
Sans hésitation, le main dancer coupe la mise en garde de Kyung-hwan.  
— Non, non. Il n'y a pas de raison. Tous solidaires ; on a au moins ça. Et à mon avis, ça reléguerait les histoires de chirurgie au second plan. Ça détournerait l'attention de Woo-jae, et je pense que je serais plus...  
Il s'arrête quand Elian secoue la tête avec un regard d'avertissement. _Ne le dis pas. Pas devant lui._  
— ... plus tranquille comme ça. Si on faisait les choses tous ensemble, si on ne laissait aucun homme à terre.  
Sung-ki a dévié la trajectoire à temps pour ne pas asséner à Woo-jae, en plus du reste, qu'ils ne le croient pas capable de se relever d'un tel scandale, de tels déferlements de critiques.

— Bon...  
En dépit de la menace, du décalage horaire, du long voyage en avion, leur leader plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ravale ses propres craintes, bien présentes, mais qui, il en a fait l'expérience après le coming out de Sung-ki, ne gagnent rien à être exprimées. Et peut-être lui-même ne retire-t-il rien non plus de les entretenir, même s'il ne peut encore s'en empêcher.  
— On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, de toute façon. C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça. Alors, ne nous prenons pas encore la tête.  
— Oui, il faut être optimistes ! Moi, je pense aussi que ton secret est sauf ! renchérit le danseur à l'intention de Woo-jae.  
— Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit la vérité... D'avoir menti sur qui j'étais, comment j'étais...  
— Un autre nom ne change pas qui tu es ! s'exclame encore Sung-ki en lui caressant l'épaule.

Le main dancer s'étire, puis, parce que l'idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit et qu'elles sortent comme elles arrivent :  
— Et tiens, tu as une photo de toi ado ?

La question de Sung-ki est un coup, malgré son ton candide. Le visage défait, horrifié et barré de larmes, Woo-jae se redresse comme un ressort sur le canapé.  
— Non non non non...  
Surpris par la réaction, à laquelle il n'avait pas songé, le danseur ouvre de grands yeux.  
— Oui, oui, d'accord, pas de problème ! Je demandais ça comme ça, mais je comprends bien que tu n'aies pas envie !  
— Ne cherchez pas... S'il vous plaît, ne cherchez pas...  
Les mots tombent et se dissolvent, alors que le visual enterre à nouveau sa figure dans ses mains. C'est trop de honte, même s'il sait qu'il n'a déjà plus d'apparences à préserver.

Woo-jae a failli ajouter « si vous m'aimez », mais il n'a pas osé. Ce serait supposer quelque chose auquel il n'est plus sûr d'avoir droit, auquel il n'est pas sûr d'avoir jamais eu droit, en réalité, mais moins encore maintenant que la façade s'est écroulée. Et puis, il ne veut pas les forcer, ni par gentillesse, ni par pitié.  
— On ne cherchera rien du tout, affirme Kyung-hwan d'une voix qui guillotine au moins toute peur à cet endroit.  
Le visual sait qu'il peut les croire, car eux ne sont pas des menteurs qui trompent la confiance de leurs meilleurs amis, comme lui.

Les mains d'Elian se resserrent sur ses genoux, tandis que Woo-jae tremble de plus en plus. Devant son visage — son « beau » visage retouché de A à Z et masqué de maquillage en sus —, ses doigts tremblent tellement d'humiliation et d'angoisse qu'ils ne parviennent plus à rester suffisamment joints pour arrêter ses larmes, lesquelles s'écrasent sur son jeans.

Que doit-il faire, maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il est à leur yeux comme aux siens celui de son passé, celui qui n'a même pas été capable de se faire aimer par les parents qui l'ont mis au monde tel qu'il était. Maintenant qu'il a trahi leur précieuse amitié, qu'ils savent que rien que le premier mot qu'il leur a dit à l'académie était un mensonge — _Bonjour, je m'appelle Woo-jae Kyeong_. Maintenant qu'ils sont conscients qu'il est un danger pour eux tous, celui qui risque de faire éclater leur avenir pour une photo, un témoignage. Il ne sait pas quoi leur dire, comment les regarder. Il se sent ce qu'il est, une coquille vide sur le point d'éclater.  
— Pardon...

Le murmure disloqué est plus d'injustice qu'Elian peut en endurer sans réaction. Le main vocalist lâche les genoux de Woo-jae et se remet debout dans le même mouvement. Il enlace son meilleur ami, les deux bras autour du dos qui tremble, le nez pressé contre la nuque qui sent la crème et la poudre au bois de rose.  
— Love you so much, dit-il en anglais, parce que ce sont les dérives de la Corée du Sud qui ont mis le jeune homme dans cet état. Love you so, so much.  
Il le lui répète encore et encore et encore et encore de sa voix harmonieuse, sans se lasser.

Comme il le fera un an plus tard, le jour où le visual sera surpris par ses amis — contre le gré de tous —, à moitié démaquillé, et qu'ils décideront de finir de tout nettoyer.

— Love you so much, répétera Elian encore et encore et encore et encore, Woo-jae serré contre lui.  
— Pareil, ajoutera à nouveau Kyung-hwan en les entourant tous les deux de ses bras comme il le fait déjà maintenant.  
Il saura que l'important à cet instant n'est pas de dire à leur compagnon que les petites cicatrices blanches autour de ses yeux ne se voient presque pas.  
— Tellement ! s'exclamera Sung-ki une fois supplémentaire en se jetant sur le trio pour les emprisonner dans un nouveau câlin géant.

— Merci, sanglotera seulement Woo-jae comme aujourd'hui, les morceaux de son cœur fissuré maintenus ensemble par la force d'une amitié que même celui qu'il est n'a pas vaincue. Merci. Je vous aime tous tellement aussi.


	4. Basse : Won-chul Lee (2)

_Séoul — 20 ans_

Quand il se réveille, Won-chul se sent très fatigué. Il a l'impression de flotter sur son lit, a l'impression qu'il est redevenu myope car les silhouettes qui bougent autour de lui sont floues.

Il n'a pas encore très mal. C'est plutôt une sorte de gêne, quelque chose qui tire un peu en continu à l'intérieur de ses os. Son visage paraît emballé dans d'épais pansements qui passent sur ses oreilles ; les sons sont légèrement assourdis autour de lui aussi, ce qui accentue le sentiment de rêve.

Il sent que ses joues sont plus gonflées que d'habitude sous les bandages qui les serrent pour empêcher ses mâchoires de bouger. Sous les packs froids attachés des deux côtés de son menton, c'est comme s'il avait un corps étranger. De part et d'autre de sa langue et sur ses lèvres, il sent également les drains qui évacuent les liquides de sa bouche vers un récipient qu'il devine placé à côté du lit. Il n'a pas la force de tourner la tête pour vérifier, et cet élancement diffus le dissuade du moindre mouvement qui pourrait le faire croître.

Durant quelques minutes, Won-chul observe, comme hypnotisé, le sang qui passe à travers le tube transparent qui quitte sa bouche, puis se pose sur son ventre. Le sang qu'il verse pour s'améliorer.

Il a envie de se rendormir, mais il sait, car on le lui a dit avant l'opération, qu'il ne pourra pas, que pour diminuer le gonflement au maximum — gonflement qui va empirer au cours des jours à venir, comme la douleur —, une infirmière le fera marcher, ou sa mère qui doit être quelque part non loin puisqu'elle l'a accompagné dans cette clinique réputée de Séoul.

Il a tellement envie de se rendormir qu'il espère que personne n'a remarqué ses yeux ouverts. Il ne croit pas avoir bougé ; il est si engourdi d'un bout à l'autre de son corps et de son esprit.

Au moment où il ferme à nouveau les paupières, la voix de sa mère résonne dans la chambre, joyeuse.  
— Tu es réveillé, Won-chul ! Bonne nouvelle : d'après le chirurgien, tout s'est passé à merveille. Il pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de complications.  
Le jeune homme pose le regard sur elle, dont les contours ne sont pas tout à fait nets. Il visualise quand même les yeux de sa mère qui l'examinent avec satisfaction derrière ses lunettes, et son sourire aussi.

_Maintenant, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

— Bon, maintenant que la V-line est faite et l'implant dans le menton posé, j'ai programmé la prochaine rhinoplastie, reprend madame Lee. Je vais aussi voir avec le médecin pour prendre rendez-vous pour la blépharoplastie et l'épicanthoplastie ensuite.


	5. Sixte : Woo-jae Lee (Scandale 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit la série de textes « Scandale » dans _Soleil Invaincu_ et suit directement le texte « Scandale -- Le début de la fin (1) » dans _L'été est une saison variable_.

_Séoul_

Quand Elian referme derrière les deux jeunes gens la porte de leur chambre, Woo-jae se tourne vers lui d'un mouvement inattendu. Le visual porte toujours sur la tête le capuchon du sweatshirt de Sung-ki ; ses traits sont tirés par la culpabilité tandis qu'il monte une main à sa bouche.

— Je suis détestable...  
— Pourquoi ? demande l'Américano-coréen en faisant un pas pour le rejoindre où il se tient.  
Le main vocalist ne dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai afin que son ami ne s'arrête pas là : il veut en effet connaître la raison derrière cette affirmation, parce que le nœud du problème s'y trouve.  
— En signant mon contrat de rupture, murmure Woo-jae sans le regarder en face, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé a été que j'étais soulagé que ce ne soit pas ma faute si on en était arrivés là... Je me suis presque réjoui que ce qui s'est passé pour Sunshine soit survenu avant que quelque chose ne sorte sur moi, j'ai... Je suis monstrueux.  
La visual enterre cette fois tout son visage derrière ses paumes ; Elian l'enlace sans hésiter.

— Tu es content de la tempête qui a déferlé sur Sunshine ? Qu'il ait été pris la main dans le sac et tout ce qui a suivi ?  
— Non, se défend aussitôt Woo-jae entre les bras de son ami, bien sûr que non ! Je suis au contraire très triste pour lui et Andy.  
— C'est se réjouir de ça qui serait monstrueux, mais tu vois, tu ne le fais pas, dit gentiment le chanteur. Il y a une différence entre être heureux du malheur d'autrui et être soulagé de ne pas avoir été celui par lequel les problèmes sont arrivés.  
  
Le visual ne répond rien, mais Elian espère que ses mots feront tout de même un peu de chemin dans l'esprit de son ami, quand bien même c'est celui-ci le responsable de la vision terriblement déformée que le jeune homme a de lui-même. Cet esprit paraît réfractaire à tout ce qui ne va pas dans son sens, le sens contraire à la vérité dès que son hôte est concerné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ? demande encore l'Américano-coréen sans lâcher Woo-jae.  
Il a parfois — de plus en plus — l'impression que s'il ouvre trop brutalement les bras, le visual va se disloquer en morceaux, comme si c'était la pression de l'étreinte qui maintenait les fragments de son ami ensemble.  
— Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que je devrai aller voir mes parents...  
Le cœur d'Elian se serre autant à la perspective qu'à la voix lointaine, perdue du visual.  
— Tu voudras qu'on vienne avec toi ?  
— Non... Oui... Je ne sais pas...  
  
Woo-jae ferme les yeux et pince l'arête de son nez tout en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le torse de son ami. Ce dernier sent que son compagnon tremble sous le sweatshirt de Sung-ki.  
— Tu ne dois pas décider maintenant. Tu me diras demain. Et si tu préfères ne pas y aller tout seul, je t'accompagnerai à Daegu.  
Le visual hoche la tête de façon plus automatique qu'autre chose ; le main vocalist n'insiste pas.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la salle de bain, Woo-jae baisse à nouveau les paupières. Les possessions qui leur appartiennent ne remplissent même pas le sac de voyage de chacun ; lui-même doit laisser la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements à l'appartement. Ses produits de beauté, par contre, sont à lui. Il peut donc les emporter, moins ceux qui lui ont été donnés par la marque qui le payait pour être son visage — qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, même s'il en faisait la promotion dans des publicités avec lesquelles il gagnait de quoi acheter les produits des concurrents.

Il rouvre les yeux, se voit alors dans le miroir qui surplombe le lavabo — et ne se reconnaît pas. Ses cheveux sont à présent noirs, comme avant qu'il ne commence l'académie. Il ne peut cependant pas vraiment rattacher son apparence actuelle à celle qu'il avait dans le passé, puisqu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas les mêmes traits. _Dieu merci_ , pense-t-il avec un soulagement immense qui, l'espace d'un instant, évacue son malaise.

Il a suivi le mouvement de Kyung-hwan dans les locaux de SYW parce que ses amis disaient qu'une teinture passe-partout valait mieux pour sa sécurité. Mais jusqu'à s'observer maintenant dans la glace de leur petite salle de bain, loin des éclairages flatteurs de la salle de maquillage de l'agence, il s'est senti terrifié à l'idée d'un retour en arrière. Si retrouver sa couleur naturelle lui avait rendu, même légèrement, le visage de Won-chul — il doit s'appuyer contre le bord du lavabo, fermer les yeux et inspirer alors que la panique crépite rien qu'à la terrible pensée.

Un semblant de calme retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard, il affronte à nouveau son reflet. Il tend deux doigts vers le miroir, qui se posent sur la surface froide et y tracent le contour de son front sous les mèches sombres.

Qui est-ce... ? Ce n'est plus Won-chul, mais ce n'est plus non plus Woo-jae Kyeong, le visual de 21st June dont les cheveux gris argent étaient la marque de fabrique.

Son index et son majeur suivent la courbe de sa joue sur la glace. Il connaît ce tracé par cœur de l'avoir examiné des milliers de fois depuis l'opération qui a remodelé sa mâchoire. Le retrouver sous ses doigts le rassure un peu. Mais visuellement, la teinture change plus que ses cheveux : elle déteint sur l'ensemble de son apparence, et il ne se reconnaît pas.

Qu'en penseront ses parents le lendemain ? Le reconnaîtront-ils, eux ? Sera-t-il encore un peu celui qu'ils souhaitaient ?

Puisque l'argenté avait été étudié et choisi avec soin par l'agence pour l'embellir un maximum, il est forcément moins beau à présent. Les imperfections l'agressent malgré son maquillage. Les traits toujours insuffisamment fins, l'amande encore trop prononcée de ses yeux, ses pommettes qui ne saillent pas assez... La couleur noire fait ressortir tous les défauts que la chirurgie n'est pas parvenue à gommer ; Woo-jae a soudain honte de lui-même comme cela n'avait plus été le cas depuis son inscription à l'académie.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce reflet, il rabat la capuche sur ses cheveux pour ne plus les voir. Mais même comme cela, il a l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le regarde dans le miroir. Quelqu'un qui a fait un retour en arrière, quelqu'un qui a perdu ce qu'il avait péniblement gagné au fil des années. C'est certain : même physiquement, il n'est plus Woo-jae Kyeong, le visual de 21st June, admiré par tant de jeunes filles autour du monde.

Il s'empare d'un flacon de fond de teint pour essayer de réparer cette image déformée, pour essayer de se retrouver. Mais malgré la nouvelle couche qu'il étale, malgré la poudre qu'il ajoute, cela ne fonctionne pas. C'est toujours un étranger dont les yeux se perlent de larmes au-dessus du lavabo, un étranger qui n'est plus ni Won-chul, ni Woo-jae. Tout à coup, en apparence non plus, il ne sait plus qui il est.


	6. Sixte : Woo-jae Lee (Scandale 2)

_Daegu, le lendemain_

Woo-jae n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Cela ne se voit cependant pas sous son maquillage, sous ses lunettes noires et son masque anti-pollution, sous la visière de sa casquette, sous les bords de la capuche rabattue par-dessus.

Il se protège des miroirs plus encore que des fans ; il se protège aussi des regards qui pourraient lui renvoyer des jugements négatifs.

Dans cette ville, au fil des rues qu'il emprunte depuis la gare de l'Est, les murmures du passé sont audibles, leurs voix de plus en plus fortes alors qu'il approche du quartier où habitent toujours ses parents. 

Il est impossible de les faire taire. Ils suintent de chaque mur, de chaque enseigne, de chaque route ; ils se sont gravés dans la pierre au moment où ils ont été prononcés. À chaque pas, Woo-jae les entend à nouveau comme il les a entendus à l'époque.

_Tiens, regarde, lui, je suis sûre qu'on lui a refait le nez. C'est plus esthétique fin et droit comme ça, quand même._

_Tu as vu la fille des Ho de l'étage en dessous ? Sa mère lui a payé une opération avant d'entrer à l'université, mais elle n'a pas dû choisir le bon chirurgien : la petite a toujours des traits aussi épais. On ne risque pas de l'engager dans une bonne entreprise comme ça._

_Que tu es jolie ! Tu peux me dire dans quelle clinique tu as été, si tu as fait de la chirurgie ? Je vais noter le nom._

_Votre fils est aussi vilain que le mien, madame Kang, mais grâce à nos économies, nous leur offrirons une meilleure chance dans la vie._

_Ça ne te dirait pas de ressembler au fils des Mok, Won-chul ? Il a un petit côté occidental qui a son charme. Regarde-le bien la prochaine fois que tu le croises en allant au lycée et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. On peut demander une photo à sa mère pour donner au docteur._

_J'ai beaucoup prié au temple pour que tu sois beau quand j'étais enceinte, mais ça n'a pas marché ; quel dommage ! Viens, on va aller prier ensemble aujourd'hui pour que le docteur Sagong ne te rate pas._

_Vous ne trouvez pas, madame Kang, qu'il faudrait aussi lui refaire les dents ? C'est moins grave que le reste, mais elles seraient mieux toutes blanches et plus droites aussi. Ouvre la bouche, Won-chul, que madame Kang puisse voir._

_L'idol sur cette publicité, voilà un exemple ! C'est à ça qu'il faudrait que tu ressembles pour avoir un bel avenir. Si tu veux un jour faire partie d'un groupe, il ne faut pas baisser les bras._

_On va commencer par les yeux, histoire de supprimer déjà les lunettes. Enlève-les, Won-chul, que monsieur Yoh puisse se faire une idée._

_Mon garçon, tu dois faire la fierté de tes parents d'avoir un visage aussi petit et délicat ! J'aurais bien voulu que mon fils soit comme toi._

_Vous verrez, madame Kang, un jour, nous non plus, nous n'aurons plus honte de nos enfants !_

_Tiens, regarde ce garçon, Won-chul : il est vraiment beau. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait dans le quartier un aussi beau garçon. Tu devrais essayer de devenir son ami._

_Madame Ong m'a dit au magasin ce matin qu'elle comprenait que je m'inquiète pour ton futur, vu ta tête. Tout le monde est bien d'accord._

_C'est normal que ton père se tracasse comme ça : tu lui ressembles, et tu as vu comment lui a fini avec ce petit boulot sans prestige. On rêve à mieux pour toi que notre vie ici ; on veut le meilleur pour notre enfant chéri, c'est normal._

_Oh, regarde cette affiche ! Une nouvelle clinique a ouvert. Je vais prendre le nom et me renseigner !_

_Je suis quand même plus fière de me promener avec toi depuis que tu as un visage moins large : on attire moins de regards de commisération._

À cinq cents mètres de l'immeuble de ses parents, Woo-jae doit faire une pause pour s'adosser à un mur.

Il a l'impression qu'il ne va pas parvenir à gérer sa panique, alors qu'il plonge de plus en plus loin dans un passé rempli à ras-bord d'indignité, d'humiliation. Tout dans ces rues lui rappelle son ancienne apparence et, en corollaire, son artificialité actuelle, la tricherie des bistouris.

Se répéter qu'il n'est plus le Won-chul qui inquiétait ses parents n'aide pas assez : il n'est plus non plus depuis la veille celui qui portait leurs espoirs. Il n'est arrivé nulle part, mais il vient d'ici — ici où sa mère se plaignait sans cesse de l'apparence de son fils auprès de ses voisines et de ses clientes, ici où celles-ci comme celles-là les prenaient tous les deux en pitié en acquiesçant.

En essayant de respirer, en essayant d'imaginer qu'Elian est près de lui, le jeune homme sort son nouveau smartphone de son sac. 

Il l'a acheté avant de prendre le KTX — ou plutôt, c'est madame Hayes qui le lui a offert, puisqu'il n'a pas le moindre won à lui. La mère de son meilleur ami a fait un virement bancaire à SYW Entertainment pour combler sa dette comme elle l'avait fait en janvier pour celle de son fils. C'est donc à présent à elle qu'il doit tout ce qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à rembourser à l'agence.

Il s'en sent très reconnaissant, mais également coupable de rajouter aux Hayes ce fardeau financier. Et puis, il en a honte : encore une fois, il faut pallier ses manquements. Il aurait d'ailleurs poliment refusé le portable s'il n'avait pas voulu faire plaisir à Elian, qui n'avait aucune envie que son ami s'aventure seul à Daegu sans pouvoir être contacté.

L'ancien visual déverrouille l'appareil et clique par habitude sur l'icône d'Instagram. Hélas, Manager Kim a supprimé son compte en début d'après-midi. Il a donc tout perdu des messages de ses fans sous les clichés qu'il y avait postés. Il se connecte alors plutôt à Naver, cherche son nom d'idol et ouvre les premiers liens qui apparaissent et qui ne concernent pas le scandale. Les commentaires enamourés lui sautent aux yeux.

Les compliments des fans qui se succèdent sur les différentes pages se posent comme de minuscules sparadraps sur les coupures toutes fraîches que les souvenirs ravivés dans sa mémoire depuis sa sortie de la gare viennent de lui infliger. Il ne possède pas d'ego pour protéger son cœur ; tout passe directement sur ce dernier comme des lames de rasoir.

Aurait-il dû accepter qu'Elian et sa mère l'accompagnent comme ils le lui ont proposé ? Il a décliné parce que son meilleur ami n'a connu que Woo-jae Kyeong. Il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son lui précédent au risque que son regarde change. 

Won-chul est resté prisonnier à Daegu, mais il y est partout, et le jeune homme sait que dans l'appartement de ses parents, il sera tout à fait impossible de lui échapper. Monsieur et madame Lee, il s'en doute, ne vont en effet pas apprécier que la carrière de leur fils, à propos de laquelle ils nourrissaient tant d'espérances, soit ainsi brisée.

Woo-jae aimerait qu'Elian soit avec lui pour lui donner du courage, mais si son ami se ralliait à la déception de ses parents, si on le lui dépeignait comme il était avant— l'ancien visual ouvre cinq onglets supplémentaires et se noie dans les commentaires extatiques.

Il y passe plus de deux heures, alors que l'après-midi d'été glisse doucement vers le soir. Ses parents doivent tous les deux être rentrés à la maison, à présent.

Est-ce qu'il aura la force de leur avouer la vérité ? Que serait une histoire ou une omission de plus ? À eux, pourtant, il n'a jamais menti. Il n'aurait pas osé, et ils ne lui ont de toute façon pas suffisamment demandé son avis pour lui en donner l'opportunité.

Woo-jae inspire, puis finit par ranger son smartphone. Il serre fort la bandoulière de son sac alors que ses pas hésitants l'entraînent vers la rue où il a vécu dix-huit ans.


	7. Sixte : Woo-jae Lee (Scandale 3)

— Oui ? dit la voix de madame Lee à travers le haut-parleur de l'interphone.  
— Bonsoir, Maman... C'est Woo-jae. Est-ce que je peux...  
C'est d'abord un silence interloqué qui le coupe ; il n'ose pas continuer sa question. Très vite, cependant, les intonations de madame Lee donnent l'impression que la surprise est heureuse.  
— Woo-jae ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Monte vite !  
Elle déverrouille la porte, que le jeune homme tire à lui d'une main qui tremble un peu. Dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au onzième étage, il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Sa mère l'attend sur le pas de l'appartement. Elle attrape le bras de son fils et le tire avec impatience dans le vestibule.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous faisiez un concert en ville ! Je n'ai pas pu prendre mes places pour venir vous admirer !  
Les nouvelles de la conférence de presse, qui a dû se terminer il y a une demi-heure, n'ont donc pas encore atteint le domicile de ses parents.  
— En fait, je...

Woo-jae ne sait pas comment le dire ; madame Lee l'interrompt de toute façon. D'un seul de ses coups d'œil d'aigle, elle a apprécié son apparence.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Ce sweatshirt ne fait pas classe du tout.  
D'un geste, elle lui enlève ses lunettes de soleil, son masque, sa capuche, sa casquette, et fronce ensuite les sourcils.  
— Et cette couleur de cheveux ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'agence t'a fait changer ? C'était bien mieux en argenté. En noir, c'est banal, et tu brilleras moins. Il ne faut pas te laisser faire, Woo-jae !

À nouveau, sa mère reprend plus vite que son esprit qui peine ne parvient à trouver une réponse. Ceci n'a toutefois rien d'inhabituel : dans ses souvenirs, leurs conversations se déroulaient toujours sur ce même mode, et il s'y rattrape donc comme à quelque chose de rassurant.  
— C'est beaucoup moins beau comme ça. Je suis sûre que ton père dira la même chose. Enfin, heureusement, ce n'est pas trop laid non plus. Justement, je me disais l'autre jour que j'allais bientôt pouvoir dire aux gens ce que tu es devenu. L'eau a suffisamment coulé sous les ponts depuis le lycée ; de toute façon, tous les gens qui étaient avec toi à l'école ont dû t'oublier. Enlève tes chaussures et viens. Tu peux rester pour le dîner ou tu es juste passé en coup de vent ?  
— Je peux rester un peu.  
— Parfait ! Ça fait si longtemps !

L'ancien visual se baisse pour délacer ses tennis. Il les range à côté des chaussures de son père, bel et bien rentré de son travail en tant que technicien en électronique. Dès que le jeune homme se relève, madame Lee lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner vers le salon. 

Elle parle d'une voix animée.  
— Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai tous les jours envie de montrer une vidéo d'un de vos concerts à madame Kang. Elle me nargue avec son fils car il vient d'être promu manager chez DGB. Mais son chirurgien lui a laissé ses grandes oreilles ridicules, et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter. En plus, à côté des trophées que vous gagnez avec le groupe, à côté de tes millions de fans, c'est vraiment minable.  
À ces mots, Woo-jae sent le poids énorme qu'il a dans la poitrine descendre encore et peser, peser, peser à l'en faire trébucher.  
— Cette vipère clame toujours qu'elle a pu arrêter de travailler d'un ton qui dit « ah ! et vous, c'est pour quand ? ». Évidemment, comme je ne donne pas de détails sur toi à part que tu es parti faire carrière dans la musique à la capitale... Elle se dit sûrement que si je n'en parle guère, c'est que tu ne décolles pas comme ces milliers d'académiciens qui n'ont pas de talent. J'ai toujours envie de lui répondre du tac-au-tac que quand mon fils me paiera une villa à Gangnam et une autre à Jeju, elle sera toujours ici à compter les wons que son Nam-joon lui ramène un par un.

Madame Lee se tourne vers lui au milieu de la pièce à vivre et elle lui sourit. Elle paraît contente de le voir, mais Woo-jae sait que ce n'est qu'un sursis accordé par l'ignorance de la vérité.  
— Tiens, j'ai bien envie d'aller frapper à sa porte avec toi après le dîner pour lui dire « regardez ». Ce serait mieux si tu enlevais ce sweatshirt informe, par contre. Que portes-tu dessous ?  
— Un t-shirt noir.  
— Montre-moi ?  
Aussi obéissant que dans son enfance, Woo-jae obtempère au quart de tour et fait passer le survêtement de Sung-ki par-dessus son crâne.

Il essaie de se raccrocher de façon démesurée à l'idée que sa mère le trouve suffisamment présentable pour aller l'exhiber à sa voisine — et meilleure amie/ennemie depuis plusieurs décennies. Malgré sa teinture noire, elle paraît encore satisfaite de son apparence. Est-ce qu'elle l'aime, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aime assez pour lui pardonner la dissolution du groupe, puisqu'il ressemble toujours à Woo-jae Kyeong et qu'elle semble fière de ce dernier ?

C'est la première fois que l'un de ses parents sous-entend en sa présence que leur enfant est un peu un trophée. Malgré l'angoisse qui dévore d'énormes portions de ses entrailles, l'ancien visual s'en sent heureux de façon fulgurante. C'est comme les gerbes incandescentes d'un feu de Bengale qui s'allume très haut dans le ciel. Une part de son cerveau sait que cela ne durera pas, que la poudre épuisée, la nuit redeviendra noire. Mais un autre morceau de lui s'y agrippe avec illusion — désespoir.

— Bon, ça peut passer, dit madame Lee en lissant le tissu du t-shirt haute couture sur le ventre de son fils.  
Le feu de Bengale s'embrase, encore...  
— Mais où sont tes abdos ?  
... puis s'éteint brutalement, et l'obscurité devient plus sombre. Leur conversation est une montagne russe.

Madame Lee soulève le vêtement pour examiner de bas en haut le torse de Woo-jae, qui sent la crainte s'abattre sur lui à nouveau en même temps qu'un malaise l'envahit.  
— Tu ne m'avais pas dit dans un message que l'agence voulait te créer un six-pack par liposuccion ?  
— Si, mais je ne sais pas...  
— Il faut le faire. Tu es beaucoup trop mince. Tu le feras, tu m'entends ? Hors de question de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout après tout ce qu'on a sué.  
  
Derrière ses lunettes à montures rouges, ses yeux noirs sont sévères. Ce sont ceux avec lesquels elle lui disait d'ajouter encore une heure de pratique de violon aux huit heures d'entraînement devant son pupitre le week-end, préludes à son étude des manuels pour l'école. _On ne s'arrête pas au milieu. On donne tout ce qu'on a, et quand on n'a plus rien, on donne encore. C'est pour ton avenir. Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est pour toi_. _On a envie d'être fiers de toi, tu sais ? C'est pour que tu sois heureux. Alors, mets-y du tien._

Woo-jae pourrait tout lui expliquer là, lui dire qu'il vient de rompre son contrat avec l'agence. Mais il n'ose pas ; il a toujours dit oui, ne sait lui dire que oui.  
— Oui...  
Son premier mensonge à sa mère. Il essaie de ne pas pleurer alors que l'abîme sous ses pieds s'ouvre d'un mètre supplémentaire.  
— Bien, bien. Je suis contente.  
Avec un sourire, elle lui tapote le bras d'approbation, inconsciente qu'il vient de la tromper. Le geste comme les mots entaillent le jeune homme, mais c'est sa faute à lui.

— Je vais chercher ton père. Il se reposait après une rude journée au travail dans ce boulot ennuyeux ; rien de neuf. Ça va lui faire une sacrée surprise de te voir aussi ! Va te rafraîchir un peu dans ta chambre. On passera à table juste après.  
Madame Lee pousse le jeune homme vers un coin de l'appartement — toutes les pièces sont réparties autour du salon comme les pétales d'une fleur.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, Woo-jae trouve son pupitre à partitions. À l'époque, ses parents l'avaient placé dans le salon afin de pouvoir surveiller ses exercices. L'objet trône à présent devant la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour, à côté de son lit et de piles soigneusement dépoussiérées de feuilles de musique. Les poupées en hanji de sa grand-mère n'ont quant à elles pas changé de place.

Sur les murs, maintenant, les portraits de compositeurs de génie partagent l'espace avec les siens. Sa mère — il sait que c'est elle — a fait encadrer des dizaines de photos de lui en tant que Woo-jae Kyeong, qu'elle a affichées là. Elle ne peut en effet pas les exposer dans la pièce à vivre : ils avaient décidé de ne pas révéler d'où il venait afin que Won-chul ne gâche pas sa carrière si quelqu'un ressortait des récits ou des photos du passé. C'est un peu de bonheur qui revient à la pensée que madame Lee doit souvent venir ici pour contempler ces portraits en se félicitant peut-être de ce que Won-chul est devenu.

Quelle grâce, suspendue au fil du présent qu'il s'apprête à couper. Toute son existence, il en a rêvé, rêvé de devenir le fils à propos duquel ses parents pourraient enfin dire _nous ne regrettons pas de l'avoir enfanté_. Il en est si près, ou peut-être même est-ce déjà arrivé — mais le moment où il décroche cette joie est aussi celui où il doit la lâcher.

Il passe des mains tremblantes sur son visage. Comment l'annoncer ? Comment l'annoncer après avoir vu cela ?

Alors que son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, la porte de sa chambre d'ouvre tout à coup : c'est son père, le visage trahi. Il tient un smartphone en main. Derrière lui, sa mère est déjà en train de pleurer. Tout dégringole alors à l'intérieur de Woo-jae, tous les blocs qui tenaient encore en équilibre précaire quelque part.

— Tu es venu nous informer que le groupe était déjà de l'histoire ancienne ?  
L'ancien visual baisse la tête. Comment oser affronter le regard de son père ?  
— Oui. Je suis désolé. Je...  
Il ne voit pas venir la gifle qui le dispense de continuer à balbutier son excuse — il ne savait de toute façon pas comment la formuler. C'est la première fois qu'il est frappé au visage : quand il était petit, la baguette en bambou ne cinglait que ses jambes, et il donnait de toute façon si rarement à ses parents l'occasion de s'en servir contre lui. Lorsque la paume de son père revient dans l'autre sens et heurte sa pommette, sa mère crie à travers ses larmes.  
— Pas dans son nez ! Tu sais combien les rhinoplasties nous ont coûté !  
Aussitôt, monsieur Lee serre le poing, mais recule d'un pas.

— Après tous les sacrifices qu'on a faits pour toi, pour ta carrière. Tu n'arrives à rien malgré tout. Juste à faire pleurer ta mère. Tu sais combien on s'est saignés pour que tu puisses prendre tous ces cours de violon en plus du meilleur hagwon de la ville ? Pour que tu puisses avoir une tête potable ? Des dizaines de milliers de dollars. Pour que tu sois pris à ce casting ? Tu sais ?  
— Oui, murmure Woo-jae d'une voix blanche aux notes manquantes. Je suis désolé...  
Le front toujours baissé, il ne voit pas le visage de ses parents, juste les poings en balle de son père et les doigts de sa mère qui s'y agrippent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? On peut savoir ce que tu vas nous ramener comme succès ?  
C'est madame Lee qui répond à son mari à la place de son fils, comme souvent :  
— Acteur ! Il suit des études de Film & Theater à Hanyang. Il a déjà joué dans des spots publicitaires. Il a un beau visage, maintenant, et s'il fait encore des efforts... Si la musique n'a pas marché, le cinéma... Les acteurs les plus célèbres sont adulés et riches à millions aussi. Tu vas te réorienter là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La perspective donne envie à Woo-jae de disparaître sur-le-champ. Être devant les caméras, là où tout le monde le scrute, seulement lui... Là où il n'y aura même plus la voix ou le violon pour contrebalancer le focus sur son apparence... Il n'a pas l'impression qu'il pourra. C'est trop dur, trop éloigné de qui il est, même s'il aimerait tant devenir la personne qui peut accorder ce souhait à sa mère.

Sur un sanglot, le jeune homme s'agenouille sur le parquet, les paumes au sol, le front sur les doigts — pour implorer leur pardon.  
— Je suis tellement désolé... Je vous ai déçus...  
Quelque part tout à l'arrière de son esprit, survit encore une bribe d'espoir qu'ils lui expliquent que ce n'est pas grave, que ce n'est pas vrai—  
— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, Won-chul !  
 _Non... Non, non, non. Woo-jae...  
_  
— Toutes nos espérances ! On a tellement investi dans ta carrière. Qui nous remboursera tout ça, maintenant ? À quoi ça a servi, dis-moi ?  
— Et qu'est-ce que madame Kang va dire si elle l'apprend ! Elle va se moquer de moi, avec son Nam-joon manager qui réussit bien ! Ce sera la pire humiliation de toute ma vie ! Et mes clientes !  
— Je ne vois qu'une solution, c'est celle que ta mère évoquait : devenir acteur. Et cette fois, tu as intérêt à y mettre tout ce que tu as.  
 _Non... Non, non, non... Je ne peux pas..._

— Pardon..., murmure encore Woo-jae, parce que c'est le seul mot qu'il parvient à prononcer.  
— Ton pardon ne nous remboursera pas ! assène son père, de plus en plus énervé. Il ne nous rendra pas fiers ! Il ne couvrira pas notre retraite ! Qui va financer nos vieux jours ? Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre, peut-être ? On t'a payé des années de hagwon pour que tu sois idiot, par-dessus le marché ?  
 _Non..._  
— Tu seras acteur, n'est-ce pas ?  
La voix de madame Lee est anxieuse, celle de son mari catégorique.  
— De toute façon, c'est ça ou rien. Pas question d'avoir un fils qui ne sert à rien : autant ne pas en avoir, alors.  
 _Non..._  
L'ancien visual se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
— Oui...   
— Ah ! Voilà !  
  
Est-ce que l'exclamation triomphante de sa mère est suffisante pour compenser l'abysse ? Woo-jae n'a même pas la force de se relever tandis qu'il entend son père sortir de la pièce.  
— Bon, le six-pack sera obligatoire, plus question de tergiverser. Il faudrait aussi que tu prennes des cours d'art dramatique supplémentaires, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que ce que tu apprends à Hanyang sera suffisant. Tu manques de charisme, là, c'est évident.  
Chaque phrase de sa mère à ce sujet ouvre plus béant le vide en dessous de lui. Il ne pourra pas. Il ne pourra pas.

— Allez, relève-toi. On va manger, puis on cherchera qui coache les acteurs connus. Je vais servir le repas.  
Madame Lee quitte la chambre d'un pas redevenu guilleret. Est-ce qu'il pourra faire tout ça, pour préserver cette joie... ? Il lève un peu les yeux et la voit se retourner vers lui.  
— Et remaquille-toi avant de venir, parce que ce n'est pas joli à regarder comme ça !  
Il ferme les paupières. Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre encore.

Après plusieurs minutes, Woo-jae parvient à s'asseoir sur le sol et à déverrouiller son portable. C'est Elian, évidemment. _Ça va ?_ L'ancien visual porte une main à sa bouche pour tenter de retenir son hoquet. Il ne parviendra pas à ne pas dire la vérité. _Non._

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, son meilleur ami l'appelle directement. Woo-jae décroche, monte le smartphone à son oreille, mais il n'a plus de sons à offrir. Ceux-ci ont tous dégringolé plus vite que lui dans le précipice où il s'effondre sans fin.  
— On peut être là dans cinq minutes. On, hum, est à Daegu, ma mère et moi. Hum. Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre à Séoul en me rongeant les sangs, alors on a pris la voiture... Si tout s'était bien passé — et crois-moi, on l'espérait de tout cœur —, on aurait juste fait demi-tour en te laissant passer une nuit tranquille chez tes parents.  
La voix harmonieuse de l'Américano-coréen est saturée d'inquiétude.

L'ancien chanteur laisse passer un blanc, sans doute pour donner l'opportunité à Woo-jae de répondre — mais les mots qui ont déserté ne reviennent pas.  
— Woo-jae...  
Prononcé par Elian, son nom sonne vrai, comme s'il était toujours Woo-jae.  
— Est-ce que tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ? Si oui, reste simplement en ligne. Si pas, raccroche. Je te rappellerai après, mais je comprendrai.

L'ex-visual ne fait pas un mouvement. Il n'en a de toute façon plus le mécanisme, ni l'énergie. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il espère. Les bras d'Elian autour de lui pour rendre sa chute moins terrifiante — ou s'écraser au fond, se disloquer, voler en éclats, mourir et que tout s'arrête.  
— On est tout près, reprend Elian, et Woo-jae l'entend à peine au milieu du silence étourdissant qui règne à présent dans sa tête. On sera très vite avec toi.


	8. Sixte : Woo-jae Lee (Scandale 4)

— Vous ne savez rien de nous. Nous avons travaillé dur toute notre existence pour investir dans notre fils et lui donner l'opportunité du meilleur. C'est normal que nous ayons des exigences et qu'il nous rembourse maintenant. C'est son obligation filiale, et ce qu'il fait est la décision et l'affaire de toute la famille.  
Sur ses grands chevaux, madame Lee poursuit avec véhémence :  
— Évidemment, que pouvez-vous savoir de la réalité des vraies familles coréennes après avoir mis le grappin sur un riche Américain ?  
— Comme moi, mon mari et mon fils ont vécu toute leur vie à Séoul, répond madame Hayes d'un ton calme.  
Madame Lee balaie sa phrase d'une main.   
— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne savez pas ce que sont les difficultés. Vous avez préféré vous jeter sur une solution de facilité qui vous mettait à l'abri. Vous avez choisi de vous laisser contaminer par le laxisme occidental. Mais chez nous, les valeurs traditionnelles veulent encore dire quelque chose.

Elian serre un poing en entendant madame Lee parler de cette façon à sa mère de l'autre côté du couloir. Il fait cependant très attention à garder son autre main immobile, car elle tient celle de Woo-jae, et il ne veut pas que son ami se sente coupable pour autre chose encore. L'Américano-coréen sait de toute façon que madame Hayes a la stature pour encaisser la discussion. C'est surtout lui qui s'irrite d'entendre ces mêmes arguments jetés à nouveau à la tête de sa famille pour sa double culture comme tant de fois auparavant.

— Pensez-vous que Woo-jae soit en état de se lancer à la poursuite de la gloire en tant qu'acteur ? demande la voix de madame Hayes en replaçant la conversation sur ce qui lui importe.   
Elle ne s'engagera pas sur le chemin où madame Lee essaie de l'entraîner. Elle ne répondra pas à l'offense, aux critiques, ne débattra du bien-fondé de rien. Woo-jae est dans la pièce d'à côté : elle ne souhaite pas que le jeune homme, déjà si accablé, doive voir autrui se déchirer à son propos plus que nécessaire — car cela deviendra nécessaire à un moment donné.

— Il n'a pas le choix ! répond immédiatement la mère de l'ancien visual. Quelle autre filière pourrait le rendre riche rapidement ? Il n'a pas fait d'études prestigieuses pour décrocher un poste haut placé où que ce soit. Il ne sait rien faire à part de la musique et être beau devant un objectif. Et croyez bien que nous avons lutté sans relâche pour y arriver ! Ça a pris des années et des années. Ces efforts doivent bien payer un jour.  
— Et s'il n'y arrive pas, que ferez-vous ?  
— Il n'a pas le choix ! Il a intérêt à y arriver !  
— Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? insiste madame Hayes de la même voix égale.  
— Je préférerai encore faire comme si je n'avais pas de fils que de devoir vivre avec la déception de savoir qu'il nous abandonne. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui, après s'être ruinés pour son futur, on devrait finir dans la misère car notre enfant ne serait pas capable de prendre soin de nous... ?  
Madame Lee place une paume sur son cœur à cette perspective qui le blesse.  
— Quelle ingratitude. Il n'oserait pas. Nous l'avons mieux élevé que cela ! Il est travailleur et appliqué. C'est un bon garçon. Il le fera.

Dans la chambre de Woo-jae, Elian effleure la joue de son meilleur ami des doigts. Les yeux argentés tressaillent et se posent sur lui avec lenteur, comme s'ils traversaient des kilomètres de brouillard pour y arriver.  
— Tu penses que tu parviendras à jouer dans des dramas ou n'importe quoi ?  
L'Américano-coréen a parlé d'une voix douce. L'ancien visual le regarde sans ciller, mais sans répondre. Il a l'air d'un pantin cassé, privé en sus de son marionnettiste qui l'a abandonné.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'être à notre place, cingle encore madame Lee. Votre fils était beau et talentueux de naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois, quelle vie facile. Comment osez-vous nous donner des leçons. Vous feriez comme nous si vous vous étiez retrouvés avec Won-chul. C'était tant de travail de chaque instant pour nous !  
Dans les yeux de Woo-jae, Elian voit que le cœur de son ami s'émiette encore à chaque syllabe de sa mère. Comment ne le sent-elle pas craquer sous ses dents quand elle les fait claquer sur des mots si durs ? Ou est-ce le désespoir qui la fait parler ainsi, sa propre souffrance éclipsant celle des autres ? Lui-même se souvient d'avoir parfois buté contre le même écueil vis-à-vis de sa mère, et il s'en veut encore énormément aujourd'hui.

Elian enlace son ami, pose les lèvres sur sa tempe.  
— On t'aime fort. On t'aime très, très fort.  
Ses chuchotements, qu'il répète encore et encore, ne changent rien à ce que débite madame Lee. Il sait que pour tout ce qu'ils aiment l'ancien visual, cela ne contrebalancera pas les mots d'amour et de fierté qui lui ont visiblement manqué dans la maison de ses parents.

Encore une fois, Woo-jae ne réagit pas. Sans les battements de son cœur qu'il sent répondre aux siens, Elian aurait l'impression d'avoir une poupée entre les bras. Contrairement aux marionnettes, son meilleur ami est cependant fait de chair ; il peut saigner — et se larder de blessures intérieures plus douloureuses encore que n'importe quelle plaie qui verrait son sang couler.

La silhouette de madame Lee apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie par celle de madame Hayes.  
— Woo-jae, « on » ne te croit pas capable de faire carrière dans le cinéma. Peux-tu rassurer cette dame, lui dire que cette fois, tu te donneras à fond et que tu réussiras ?  
À la question, l'ancien visual lève un peu le visage vers sa mère alors qu'Elian s'écarte pour leur laisser l'espace de converser.

L'Américano-coréen est tout à coup ramené dans le passé, alors qu'il était en vacances en Floride avec sa famille, en route pour les Keys. Ce jour-là, un gros caillou avait heurté le pare-brise qui s'était fendillé de part en part en des milliers d'éclats. Le ciel d'azur, de l'autre côté, avait soudain eu l'air emprisonné derrière un treillis ; les morceaux de verre feuilleté n'étaient pas tombés. Ils avaient roulé plusieurs kilomètres comme cela avant de trouver un garage qui pouvait réparer les dégâts — il avait fallu tout remplacer.

Aujourd'hui, Elian a l'impression de revoir, dans les yeux que Woo-jae a posés sur sa mère, ce pare-brise fendillé de part en part en des milliers d'éclats. Comment madame Lee, qui toise son fils avec sévérité, ne s'en rend-elle pas compte ? L'Américano-coréen tourne le regard vers sa propre mère, qui lui offre un léger hochement de tête apaisant.

Woo-jae n'a quant à lui toujours rien répondu. Il ne bouge pas, ses yeux gris levés vers sa mère derrière la grille de ses fractures. Il ne peut pas promettre — mais il n'ose pas, ne veut pas la décevoir une ultime fois. Il est en suspension au-dessus du vide, incapable de faire ce choix pour basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il est terrifié, Elian s'en rend compte à ses mains qui tremblent plus fort entre ses genoux.

Incapable d'être plus longtemps spectateur d'une telle séance de torture, Elian se rapproche à nouveau de son ami, mêle encore leurs doigts. Il sent tout de suite ceux de Woo-jae s'accrocher aux siens.  
— Je crois, dit madame Hayes sans se départir de son sang-froid, que nous avons tous compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Il est inutile de faire durer cet instant pénible inutilement.  
Livide de colère et de déception, madame Lee contracte les mâchoires.  
— Si tu nous abandonnes aujourd'hui à notre triste sort par pur égoïsme, parce que tu ne veux plus faire d'efforts pour ceux qui se sont sacrifiés afin de tout te donner, ce n'est pas la peine de reparaître un jour devant nous. Je préfère faire le deuil de mon fils tout de suite que de vivre avec la honte d'en avoir eu un comme cela. Finalement, tu n'auras jamais été qu'un bon à rien ; je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu nous fourvoyer à ce point. Tu déshonores tes parents jusqu'au bout.

— Ça suffit, coupe madame Hayes du ton qu'elle utilisait face à Manager Kim. Vous dites faire le deuil de votre fils : puisqu'il n'est plus à vous, permettez que je le récupère.  
Elle fouille dans son sac, en sort un rectangle cartonné qu'elle tend à madame Lee à deux mains.  
— Voici la carte de mon mari en Floride. C'est là que nous partons nous installer. Nous emmenons Woo-jae. Si vous avez un jour envie de lui reparler, vous avez ici toutes nos coordonnées.   
— Jamais ! s'écrie madame Lee en agitant les doigts comme si le papier risquait de les brûler.  
La petit rectangle de carton tourbillonne jusqu'au parquet.  
— Pas tant qu'il ne nous demandera pas pardon. Pas tant qu'il ne nous amènera pas le remboursement de...  
La mère d'Elian la regarde droit dans les yeux.  
— Je crois que votre attitude à son égard l'a délivré de toute obligation au vôtre.  
— Vous voulez l'utiliser pour vous, c'est ça ? Alors que c'est nous qui avons tout payé pour changer sa tête, pour qu'il sache jouer du violon ! C'est du vol, et...  
— Non, réplique madame Hayes en se penchant vers Woo-jae, dont la tête est baissée. Je voudrais surtout qu'il apprenne à vivre pour lui plutôt que pour autrui.

Elle relève le menton du jeune homme avec douceur.  
— Veux-tu venir avec Elian à Miami, mon ange ? Nous serons si heureux de t'avoir avec nous.  
Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, aucun mot n'a franchi les lèvres entrouvertes de l'ancien visual, ni ses yeux. Mais lorsque son meilleur ami se remet prudemment debout, Woo-jae se cramponne à sa main, et tout ce qui suffit est dit.


	9. Sixte : Woo-jae Lee (Scandale 5)

_Cheongdam_

Madame Hayes frappe à la porte de la chambre de son fils pour ne pas surprendre Woo-jae. Elle attend une minute, puis pénètre dans la pièce. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse : depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé à Daegu trois jours plus tôt, le jeune homme n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Il réagit aux questions en hochant ou secouant la tête, mais ils lui en posent peu afin de ne pas le forcer s'il se sent moins mal en s'enveloppant de silence.

Comme presque non-stop, l'ancien visual est couché sur le flanc dans le lit double d'Elian, la couette remontée très haut. Il se cache — même si le matin, il se maquille et s'habille consciencieusement avant de retourner sous les draps, et c'est déjà une forme de masque.

Woo-jae est devenu comme un chaton que l'on amène dans un nouveau foyer. S'il était réellement un petit félin arraché à sa mère, il se dissimulerait derrière un fauteuil sans faire de bruit ni de mouvement, les yeux seuls visibles, afin d'observer l'inconnu et de trouver de nouveaux repères. Comme il est un humain rejeté par ses parents, c'est un peu différent, mais un peu seulement. Il ne fait pas non plus de bruit ni de mouvement sous la couette d'Elian, et il semble aussi chercher sa place métaphorique. Cette comparaison qui lui vient une nouvelle fois à l'esprit, madame Hayes ne la trouve pas mignonne, mais bien déchirante, et son cœur se serre.

Elle sourit pourtant à l'ancien visual en s'asseyant près de lui sur le bord du matelas. Makki, qui dort roulé en boule entre les bras du jeune homme, bâille lorsqu'il sent le léger affaissement du tissu sous ses coussinets.  
— J'ai téléphoné au consulat américain. Tu n'as pas besoin de visa pour passer moins de quatre-vingt-dix jours aux États-Unis en tant que touriste — trois mois. Nous pouvons partir demain comme prévu puisqu'il n'y a pas de formalités particulières à accomplir avant le départ.  
Woo-jae ne commente pas, mais il la regarde. Dans ses yeux, derrière les lentilles, derrière les lézardes, se trouvent du vide et, au fond de l'abîme, de l'angoisse.

Madame Hayes pose une main rassurante sur les cheveux du meilleur ami de son fils.  
— Si tu as envie de rester avec nous aux USA après y avoir passé un moment, si tu sens que tu pourrais t'acclimater là-bas, nous ferons la demande d'un visa afin que tu puisses y habiter de façon définitive. Ce ne sera pas difficile avec ton parcours de célébrité. Et même travailler aussi, si tu souhaites un jour le faire. Mais...  
Elle fait une courte pause, choisit ses mots avec soin pour qu'ils ne puissent être que bien compris, même à travers le filtre épais des insécurités de l'ancien visual.  
— Je veux t'offrir une maison, pas t'enfermer dans une autre prison. Je voudrais donc que tu puisses d'abord voir si cela te plaît, sans engagement, et décider ensuite ce qui te convient le mieux.

Évidemment, il faudra sans doute du temps au jeune homme pour parvenir à faire des choix lui-même, elle en est consciente. La conversation avec madame Lee a été très éclairante à ce sujet. Madame Hayes a eu la preuve de ce qu'elle suspectait depuis l'hôpital : ce ne sont pas nécessairement les années de K-pop qui ont le plus fracturé Woo-jae, dont même les racines les plus profondes sont en morceaux.

— Mais bien sûr, poursuit-elle avec un nouveau sourire, en ce qui nous concerne, nous ne demandons pas mieux que de te garder toujours. Tu seras chez toi aussi à Coral Gables.  
C'est un dosage très difficile. Elle veut le convaincre qu'ils l'aiment déjà, qu'ils sont contents de sa présence et qu'ils ne finiront pas par le pousser dehors — mais elle ne veut pas qu'il se résigne à des choses parce qu'elles leur conviennent à eux.

Woo-jae enfouit le nez dans les poils noirs et blancs de son chat. Madame Hayes voit à ses traits qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire, et elle ne peut rien y faire aujourd'hui. En vérité, elle ne sait pas si elle le pourra un jour, ne sait pas si les vingt-quatre ans précédents n'ont pas déjà scellé que tout est trop tard. Pourtant, elle essaiera.

— T'ai-je dit à quel point je te suis reconnaissante et redevable pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Elian ?  
La surprise s'imprime sur le visage doux et triste du jeune homme, mais madame Hayes enchaîne sans transition :  
— Ce n'est pas que pour ça. Tu es si gentil, mon ange. Tu es tellement de belles choses en plus d'être beau. Nous serons vraiment contents que tu fasses partie de la famille.  
  
Elle ne s'attarde pas davantage sur la question parce que cela glisse sur le négatif que Woo-jae a intégré depuis longtemps — cette cuirasse imperméable, incapable de laisser passer le moindre compliment. Et puis, pour l'heure, il y a autre chose qu'elle doit lui demander d'accepter avant qu'ils ne quittent la Corée du Sud.

Madame Hayes fait donc descendre le dos de ses doigts sur la joue poudrée.  
— Par contre, j'ai bien peur que Makki ne puisse pas nous accompagner en Floride. Ralph est hélas allergique aux poils de chats. De toute façon, je pense que c'est mieux pour ce petit matou de rester dans son environnement familier. J'avais donc dans l'idée de demander à ma sœur de lui donner asile. Il est habitué à son appartement, puisqu'il y est déjà allé plusieurs fois lorsque vous aviez des tournées.  
Instinctivement, Woo-jae resserre un peu son étreinte autour de son chat, inspire l'odeur de sa fourrure, les paupières fermées. 

Après quelques minutes, il finit toutefois par acquiescer.  
— C'est mieux pour lui.  
Son premier murmure depuis trois jours. Madame Hayes lui sourit encore.

— Puis-je vous faire un câlin à tous les deux ?  
Woo-jae hésite ; la mère d'Elian patiente sans insister. L'ancien visual finit par hocher la tête. Il se redresse un peu dans le lit, soulève Makki en boule et le presse contre sa poitrine avant d'incliner timidement le buste vers les genoux de madame Hayes. Cette dernière l'entoure de ses bras pour accompagner son mouvement.

En primaire et encore au collège, Elian prenait la même position quand il était malade et qu'il se sentait vulnérable. Il se faisait un oreiller des genoux de sa mère, qui le berçait légèrement sur le grand canapé devant la télévision. Même s'il a presque vingt-cinq ans, Woo-jae aujourd'hui ne lui donne pas une impression différente. C'est comme s'il en avait quinze, cinq, que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de grandir en se fortifiant de la façon dont Elian a grandi. Pourtant, même l'Américano-coréen a craqué lorsque tout est devenu trop lourd. Woo-jae résiste encore, en dépit de tout, et peut-être est-ce une sorte de miracle — pourront-ils l'aider à le faire durer ?

Une main sur le bras de l'ancien visual, l'autre dans ses cheveux, madame Hayes se penche un peu vers le jeune homme.  
— J'ai fait des erreurs avec mon fils ces dernières années. Ne me laisse pas faire les mêmes avec toi. Je tiens à ce que vous puissiez vraiment compter sur moi quand vous en avez besoin.  
Une nouvelle fois, Woo-jae ne dit rien ; elle ne lui demandait de toute façon que de l'entendre.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés de sa douche, Elian entre dans sa chambre ; Woo-jae tressaille sur les genoux de madame Hayes. Dérangé dans son sommeil, Makki bondit au sol où il s'étire. Mais l'ancien chanteur sourit simplement au tableau.

Il s'avance dans la pièce, s'assied lui aussi sur le lit, son smartphone à la main.  
— Kyung-hwan me dit que Sunshine et lui viennent d'arriver en Suède. Ils se sont installés chez Andy ; ça a l'air d'aller pour l'instant.  
— C'est bien, approuve madame Hayes. Et demain, ce sera notre tour d'écrire une autre page.


	10. Sixte mineure (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements à partir d'ici nécessitent, pour une bonne compréhension de la psychologie de Woo-jae, d'avoir lu la série de textes « Elian » de 0 à 7 dans le recueil _L'été est une saison variable_.

_Coral Gables_

Woo-jae connaît la luxueuse villa blanche : il y est déjà venu trois jours au mois d'avril. Malgré tout, quand il passe la porte d'entrée à la suite d'Elian et de sa mère, il lui semble que tout y est différent.

Aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il lui reste, ce qu'on lui offre. On lui dit que la maison est également son chez-lui ; on attend sans doute qu'elle le devienne pour de vrai.

Il ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Tout ce blanc l'angoisse ; il fait trop écho au vide à l'intérieur de lui. L'ancien visual se sent déraciné, déboussolé ; l'impression de s'immiscer dans les possessions de quelqu'un d'autre est si aiguë qu'elle le vrille presque physiquement.

Il est un poids dont les Hayes se chargent parce qu'ils sont généreux, un poids dont ses propres parents n'ont plus voulu malgré tous les efforts qu'il a faits pour leur convenir. Est-ce que ça ne crie pas tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de lui ?

Pourtant, Elian ne lâche pas sa main alors qu'il l'entraîne vers l'étage pour lui montrer quelle chambre sera à présent « la sienne ». Est-ce que son ami se sent encore coupable de sa tentative de suicide et de ses conséquences sur autrui ?

La chambre est belle, grande, blanche comme les autres, avec des orchidées dans la salle de bain attenante comme dans le reste de la villa. Le lit est King size, comme celui d'Elian, tendu d'une couette aussi immaculée que les murs. Woo-jae sait déjà qu'il s'y perdra.

— Tu veux manger un petit quelque chose ? demande l'Américano-coréen. On peut aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ou commander à livrer si tu préfères.

L'ancien visual n'a pas faim ; il n'a pas touché à son plateau-repas dans l'avion tant sa gorge et son estomac étaient noués. Tout son esprit était noué — il n'a pas non plus dormi ; il n'était même pas capable de réfléchir ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour fonctionner. Il a vécu tout le trajet dans un brouillard qui, au moins, l'enveloppait. Maintenant que celui-ci s'est dissipé, il ne reste que le vide, le vide dans lequel il chute, vrille, aussi sûrement que d'autres respirent.

Voir la péninsule coréenne d'en haut depuis le hublot de la Business class lui a fait prendre conscience une dernière fois que tout était bel et bien terminé — Woo-jae Kyeong en premier.

Qui est-il... ? Qui est-on quand l'unique objectif de toute une existence s'évanouit brutalement, quand on se fait renier par ceux qui nous ont mis au monde, quand face au miroir, on ne se reconnaît plus ?

Qu'a-t-on comme avenir lorsqu'on ne se visualise pas dedans, ni le lendemain, ni aucun des jours suivants ?

Il a devant lui une page blanche où écrire ce qu'il veut. Mais c'est à nouveau trop de blanc ; on ne lui a jamais appris à tracer ses propres mots. Il est bon élève : si on le lui montre, peut-être peut-il apprendre.

Pourquoi, toutefois ? Y a-t-il un intérêt à le faire ? Y a-t-il un intérêt à voir le futur, un intérêt pour lui à rester là et à vivre ?

Il est inutile, ses parents le lui ont dit. Il ne paiera pas leur retraite ; il n'atteindra pas le succès. Sa mère avait raison quand elle a affirmé qu'il ne savait rien faire à part jouer du violon et être beau — posé devant un objectif, maquillé, habillé. Il déteste jouer, pourtant, et maintenant qu'il n'a plus les cheveux argentés, sa beauté de façade a commencé à s'estomper.

En vérité, il le réalise, il n'a été Woo-jae Kyeong, le visual de 21st June — sa seule identité qui en valait la peine —, qu'à l'extérieur : intérieurement, à l'insu de tous, il n'a jamais cessé d'être Won-chul Lee dans toutes ses terribles imperfections.

Pourquoi les Hayes veulent-ils quand même de lui alors que l'idol d'Instagram s'est désintégré ? Pourquoi insistent-ils tant pour le garder auprès d'eux à Miami ?

C'est très difficile à appréhender après s'être déjà évanoui sans autres conséquences que la joie. Le jour où la demande de modification de son prénom a été acceptée, ses parents ont trinqué à son futur ; celui où l'agence a accédé à l'usage d'un patronyme pseudonyme, sa mère l'a serré dans ses bras. À chaque changement d'apparence, on l'a félicité, on s'est réjoui, on a célébré ; il est « mort » tant de fois à la satisfaction d'autrui, pour le bien de son avenir. Ce n'est habituellement pas la perte qui attriste son entourage quand il est concerné ; seulement ce qui reste, non encore rené.

Mais que reste-t-il ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas.

— Hmm, je propose qu'on commande des sushis, reprend Elian sans faire d'autre commentaire sur les minutes de silence qui viennent de s'écouler.  
Tiré du vide, presque en sursaut, Woo-jae acquiesce mécaniquement.  
— D'accord.  
Son meilleur ami lui sourit ensuite.  
— Si on ne va pas saluer Reign, elle nous en voudra.  
  
Reign — la sœur d'Elian, de deux ans sa cadette. Quelqu'un que Woo-jae ne connaît pas vraiment, comme il ne connaît pas vraiment monsieur Hayes, même s'il les a croisés durant ces trois jours au printemps. Les deux lui font peur. Parce que si Elian et sa mère ont choisi de l'emmener avec eux à Coral Gables, les deux Hayes restants subissent cette décision. Eux n'ont aucune raison de se réjouir qu'un inconnu vienne errer comme un fantôme dans leur quotidien. Que va-t-il leur dire... ?

Il suit malgré tout Elian hors de la chambre, l'observe frapper à la porte de celle de sa sœur. Quand la jeune femme ouvre, Elian et elle se sourient. Ils se ressemblent ; leurs lèvres s'incurvent presque de la même façon. Reign incline un peu la tête ; ses longues boucles d'oreilles en forme de hamburgers s'agitent.  
  
— C'est fini pour de bon, alors ?   
— Eh oui. Plus de superstar familiale, désolé.  
— Plus de diète drastique, de foulures et de luxations, de... séjours à l'hôpital, de privations, de dette, de couchers et levers à des heures impossibles... Je peux poursuivre la liste dont maman m'a fait part.  
Elian rit.   
— Vu comme ça, effectivement.  
Sa sœur sourit et l'enlace avec tendresse.  
— Bon retour, Eliannie. Tes ex-fans me cloueraient au pilori, mais je suis contente que ce soit terminé.  
— Moi aussi.

Woo-jae les écoute comme s'il était un spectateur derrière un écran ; il se fait l'effet d'un intrus qui n'a rien à faire là. Il n'a rien à faire là.  
— On commande des tas de burgers bien gras assortis de paquets de frites dégoulinants de graisse pour fêter ça ? J'ai mis les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec en ton honneur.   
L'ancien main vocalist secoue la tête.  
— Non, j'allais faire livrer des sushis, en fait.  
Reign arque un sourcil ; Elian s'écarte de sa sœur et se tourne un peu vers son meilleur ami.  
— Je suppose que maman t'a dit que Woo-jae allait habiter avec nous.  
— Oui, acquiesce la jeune femme.   
  
Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair, plus clair que ceux du chanteur, se posent sur l'ancien visual — qui a l'esprit vide, sans aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire d'intéressant.

Que pense l'Américano-coréenne de lui au premier abord ? Quelle impression donne-t-il ? A-t-il l'air de ce qu'il a l'impression d'être, une coquille que le vent porte dans l'abîme ? Il voudrait la rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'est que de passage, qu'il lui rendra bientôt Elian, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas que son meilleur ami entende.  
  
— J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère à chaque bras, commente seulement Reign avec un petit sourire.   
Woo-jae force un sourire similaire sur ses propres lèvres en pensant qu'elle est sans doute miséricordieuse — mais que si c'est vrai, elle risque de ne pas avoir cette satisfaction très longtemps.


	11. Sixte mineure (2)

_Coral Gables, une semaine plus tard_

Elian et sa mère regardent tous les deux Woo-jae dormir. La tête sur les genoux de madame Hayes, l'ancien visual a lutté de façon visible pendant un bon moment, mais le sommeil a finalement été plus fort que lui.

— Je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, fait remarquer l'Américano-coréen à voix basse.  
Sa mère lui sourit avec douceur, attentive à ne pas faire de mouvement.  
— Nous changerons, alors. As-tu une idée ?  
— Hmm. Déjà, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne dort pas la nuit. C'est difficile à dire sous le fond de teint, mais...  
Elian se penche un peu en avant pour examiner le visage de son ami. Le maquillage ne se laisse pas déchiffrer ; le risque est qu'il masque un délabrement impossible à vérifier avant qu'il ne soit bien tard. Sous les crèmes et la poudre appliquées avec une précision maniaque, les yeux de Woo-jae sont-ils très cernés ?

— Je vais lui proposer de dormir avec moi à partir de ce soir, reprend l'ancien chanteur. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si bien de lui laisser tant d'espace... C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup à digérer, qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, mais je ne sais pas... Instinctivement, je ne le ferais pas comme ça.  
Il lève son regard bleu vers sa mère, qui l'écoute avec intérêt.  
— Peut-être que je plaque quelque chose sur lui parce que j'ai peur pour lui. Car moi, si j'étais à sa place, c'est vrai que je voudrais qu'on me laisse plutôt tranquille, et je voudrais une chambre seul. Peut-être que comme je me sens coupable, je veux en faire trop... Je ne sais pas. Objectivement, vous en pensez quoi, Papa et toi ?

Madame Hayes entend les fêlures qui demeurent dans la voix de son fils quand il évoque les cicatrices sur autrui de ce qu'il a commis. Elle espère que pour lui aussi, ces mois tranquilles à Coral Gables et la compréhension qu'elle tente au mieux de lui offrir agiront comme de la colle. Peut-être alors cela réparera-t-il dans le même temps ses propres fissures, celles de n'avoir rien vu alors qu'Elian souffrait, celles pires encore d'en avoir rajouté. C'est tous ensemble qu'ils refermeront les plaies de culpabilité qu'ils se sont auto-infligées par amour, qu'ils ne se résolvent pas encore à soigner pour la même raison.

— Nous pensons que personne ne connaît Woo-jae mieux que toi, mon chéri. Alors, nous serions plutôt enclins à essayer en priorité ce que tu suggères.  
L'Américano-coréen regarde à nouveau son meilleur ami, qui paraît presque en paix maintenant qu'il dort, le bras maternel de madame Hayes comme une arche protectrice au-dessus de lui.  
— C'est compliqué, parce que je pense que lui et moi, on ne fonctionne pas du tout de la même façon. Mais je crois que c'est mieux de ne pas le laisser trop seul, même si on a l'impression qu'il cherche à s'isoler et qu'on aurait donc envie de prime abord de lui donner plus « d'intimité ». S'il cherche à s'isoler... Je ne suis pas certain que c'est parce qu'il a envie d'être seul, en réalité. C'est compréhensible, ce que je dis ?  
— Tout à fait, sourit sa mère.

Reign pénètre dans le salon à ce moment-là. Sans mot dire, la jeune fille vient s'asseoir à côté de son frère sur l'un des canapés et contemple, elle aussi, Woo-jae durant quelques minutes. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le côté, contre l'épaule d'Elian.  
— Vous me mettrez à contribution, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux faire ma part. Il me fait trop de peine.  
Madame Hayes hoche la tête. Elle ne juge pas utile de critiquer encore les Lee. La seule chose sur laquelle ils ont prise, c'est le présent, et les parents de Woo-jae ont choisi de ne plus en faire partie.

— On va essayer tous ensemble.  
— Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? demande Elian, l'inquiétude vibrante dans son chuchotement et dans ses yeux.  
— On va au moins essayer de toutes nos forces.

* * *

Le soir venu, Elian prend la main de son meilleur ami sur le palier.  
— Tu viens passer la nuit avec moi ?  
Un peu étonné, Woo-jae regarde l'ancien chanteur. Depuis qu'ils ont atterri à Miami la semaine précédente, les deux jeunes gens ont dormi chacun dans sa chambre — ou du moins, Woo-jae espère qu'Elian a dormi, ce qui n'est pas son cas.

Il voudrait répondre « non », laisser à l'Américano-coréen davantage de liberté et d'intimité ici où il est chez lui. Il ne souhaite pas que les Hayes doivent le babysitter du matin au soir et du soir au matin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il accepte très bien la solitude dans laquelle la paix qu'ils lui proposent le plonge. 

Il la vit mal, parce que l'espace et le silence augmentent la profondeur de l'abîme dans lequel il vrille. Mais il l'accepte avec la certitude que dans ces moments-là, il n'en rajoute pas au fardeau de la généreuse famille — qui lui offre déjà le gîte, le couvert et beaucoup d'affection après avoir payé plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars pour combler sa dette à Séoul.

Il voudrait répondre « non », mais il a terriblement besoin de répondre « oui ». Pourquoi Elian le propose-t-il ?  
— Tu es sûr ? tente-t-il faiblement, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas se jeter sur l'offre.  
— Certain, répond l'ancien chanteur en l'entraînant déjà vers la porte de sa propre chambre.  
Woo-jae baisse les yeux, mais ne dit plus rien tandis qu'il se laisse faire, autant de culpabilité que de reconnaissance au creux de la poitrine.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsqu'il revient de sa salle de bain démaquillé et habillé pour la nuit, Woo-jae remarque avec soulagement que l'Américano-coréen a déjà éteint les lumières dans la chambre. Il ne veut toujours pas que quiconque le voie démaquillé — son dernier semblant de protection.

Il se glisse donc jusqu'au lit double dans le noir, puis sous la couette ; c'est l'été, mais la climatisation dans la maison gomme la chaleur de la saison. Il entend plus qu'il ne voit Elian se tourner vers lui.  
— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
— Non, répond Woo-jae. Merci.

Un silence suit, puis son meilleur ami reprend dans l'obscurité :  
— Je suis vraiment triste de ce qui s'est passé pour toi à Daegu. Vraiment... Mais en même temps, je suis content que tu sois venu avec nous. Je n'aurais pas voulu partir sans toi.  
Le Sud-coréen ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il se tait.

Ses doigts s'expriment un peu plus en se mêlant à ceux d'Elian lorsque ce dernier vient chercher la main de son ami dans la pénombre.  
— Bonne nuit, chuchote encore la voix de l'ancien chanteur.  
— Bonne nuit.  
Sans lâcher sa main, l'Américano-coréen s'étend plus confortablement sur le matelas pour dormir. Woo-jae l'imite, sans non plus rompre le contact entre eux. Les draps bruissent avant que chacun n'ait trouvé sa position idéale.

Tourné vers son meilleur ami, dont il ne distingue qu'un vague contour de silhouette, l'ancien visual de 21st June garde les yeux ouverts un long moment supplémentaire. Il entend Elian bouger parfois, sent aussi les mouvements dans leurs doigts. Lui reste immobile, focalisé sur l'autre jeune homme, sur la respiration tranquille qui finit par changer légèrement, indiquant à Woo-jae qu'Elian s'est endormi.

Veiller sur le sommeil de l'Américano-coréen, écouter les variations de son souffle, empêchent pour un temps son esprit de retourner à Daegu ou de se projeter dans le néant de l'avenir. Il est ici, dans le présent, dans cette pièce où Elian repose à côté de lui, rattaché à l'instant par la main de son ami qui le retient de dériver.

Il lui semble aussi être moins déconnecté de toutes les nouveautés qui constituent à présent sa vie lorsqu'il n'est pas seul. Et puis, la musique de la respiration d'Elian, il la connaît : elle l'a bercé durant plusieurs années dans leur chambre commune à Gwangjin.

Comme avant, elle finit par alourdir les paupières de Woo-jae. Il s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte, de la même façon qu'il l'a fait plus tôt dans la journée sur les genoux de madame Hayes.


	12. Sixte mineure (3)

Lorsque Woo-jae se réveille, il fait encore noir. Il lui faut un moment pour se rappeler où il se trouve ; il a la vague impression d'être à Séoul, mais son cerveau finit par se souvenir que ce n'est plus le cas. 

Auprès de lui, la voix d'Elian lui indique de toute façon très vite la direction.  
— C'est le matin à Coral Gables, mais les volets sont toujours fermés.  
Après une courte pause, l'ancien chanteur reprend :  
— Tu as bien dormi ?  
— Je crois, répond Woo-jae avec un peu d'étonnement.  
Il ne se souvient de rien ; il a donc dû traverser la nuit à bord d'un sommeil non-interrompu — une première depuis son installation à Miami.  
— Et toi ?  
— Très bien, dit Elian, et Woo-jae entend son sourire. J'ai vite pris goût à pouvoir dormir autant que je veux. Ça me rappelle les vacances quand j'étais ado.

C'est seulement à cet instant que le Sud-coréen sent les doigts de son ami se dénouer des siens.  
— Si tu veux te lever avant que je n'ouvre les volets ?  
— Oui, acquiesce Woo-jae en passant une main sur son visage.  
Il repousse la couette, fait basculer ses jambes en dehors du lit. Dans son dos, Elian s'étire.  
— Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller faire un petit footing matinal ? Qu'on reprenne un peu un style de vie vaguement sportif ?

L'ancien visual pivote vers lui, même s'il fait toujours trop noir pour qu'il puisse distinguer les traits de son compagnon. Il est surpris : Elian avait horreur de ce jogging à pas d'heure que leur imposaient au quotidien Manager Kim et l'agence.  
— Tu voudrais aller courir ? vérifie-t-il de sa voix douce, prudente.  
— Hmm, pas spécialement, répond l'Américano-coréen avec honnêteté. Mais je pense que ça nous fera du bien quand même. Parce qu'après avoir sué je ne sais pas combien d'heures par jour pendant des années, si on ne se bouge plus du tout, on risque d'enfler rapidement.

De ceci, Woo-jae en est bien conscient. Il ose d'ailleurs à peine manger les repas que préparent Sophia ou madame Hayes de peur de prendre du poids. Il picore son assiette, à moitié parce que sa gorge est nouée en permanence depuis que le scandale a éclaté, à moitié car il est terrifié de perdre ce contrôle supplémentaire sur son apparence. Il ne se reconnaît déjà plus dans le miroir ; il ne veut pas ajouter des formes et des kilos qui l'éloigneraient davantage encore de Woo-jae Kyeong, le visual de 21st June. Bien sûr, il se sent terriblement ingrat à chaque heure de table de ne pas faire davantage honneur aux efforts des cuisinières, mais il n'est pas capable de se forcer pour cela aussi.

— D'accord, répond-il donc en se mettant debout. Je vais m'apprêter.  
— Je t'attends en bas.  
Le Coréen sait gré à Elian de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'ils prendront de toute façon une douche en rentrant, qu'il n'a pas besoin de se maquiller pour aller faire du sport, et toutes les autres choses qu'une personne sensée pourrait avoir envie de lui jeter en constatant l'absurdité de son comportement. 

Personne dans la famille Hayes ne fait d'ailleurs de commentaire à ce sujet de manière générale, comme si c'était normal — pas même Reign et monsieur Hayes, qui n'ont pourtant pas l'habitude des obsessions de l'ancien visual. Woo-jae suppose qu'ils ont été briefés, qu'en réalité, ils s'étonnent peut-être, mais cela n'a pas trop d'importance tant qu'ils ne lui disent ou demandent rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme rejoint Elian dans le vestibule, blanc du sol au plafond comme le reste de la villa. Il se sent toujours perdu dans ces étendues immaculées où il n'est pas chez lui, mais la présence de son meilleur ami fait toute la différence, comme une ancre.  
  
— Vingt kilomètres ? s'enquiert l'Américano-coréen en vissant une casquette bleu marine sur sa tête.  
C'est la distance qu'ils couraient un jour sur deux lorsqu'ils étaient idols — et dix kilomètres les matins intermédiaires ; en toute saison, qu'il pleuve, vente, neige, que le soleil brûle ou que l'air saturé d'eau empêche la respiration.  
— Oui.  
— Tu me diras, ajoute Elian. Mais comme la chaleur est beaucoup moins humide, c'est moins pénible de courir ici, je pense. Si tu en as envie, on peut même tenter vingt-cinq kilomètres jusqu'à Virginia Key. Il y a un pont assez long au-dessus de la mer ; c'est sympa.  
Woo-jae hoche la tête tout en ajustant lui aussi la visière de sa casquette.  
— Quand on arrivera au moment de rebrousser chemin, je te dirai si je peux pousser encore un peu plus loin.

Elian lui sourit, alors que sa mère les rejoint dans le hall. Elle les enveloppe tous les deux d'un regard tendre, puis s'adresse à son fils.  
— Prends tout de même ton téléphone et de l'eau minérale, mon chéri.  
— On courait sans eau à Séoul, objecte le jeune homme, qui n'a pas l'air stressé par l'idée de vingt-cinq kilomètres sans boisson.  
— Mais vous n'y êtes plus. Attends.  
Madame Hayes fait quelques pas jusqu'à la porte du vestiaire, dans lequel elle attrape la ceinture porte-bouteille que son mari utilise lorsqu'il randonne — son loisir préféré, avec la contemplation de leurs orchidées, passion commune entre eux.  
— Et je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche.  
Elle tend déjà la ceinture à Elian, qui la clipse à sa taille sans protester tandis que sa mère disparaît dans le couloir qui mène à la cuisine.

Une minute plus tard, madame Hayes revient avec la bouteille annoncée.  
— Vous la partagerez. Bonne course, mes chéris !  
Elian et Woo-jae la remercient avant que le premier ne déverrouille la porte d'entrée.

Dehors, il fait radieux, et le chaud soleil de l'été floridien les drape dès qu'ils posent le pied à l'extérieur de la villa.  
— Prêt ? demande l'Américano-coréen en marchant à reculons vers le portail.  
— Prêt, répond son meilleur ami, qui se demande toutefois soudain s'il le sera jamais, s'il l'a jamais été pour quoi que ce soit.

Les deux jeunes gens partent à petites foulées parce qu'ils ne sont pas pressés. Ils n'ont aucune obligation depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à Miami : cela rend leurs journées aussi longues que lentes. Les rues résidentielles de Coral Gables, bordées d'arbres, de trottoirs bien entretenus et de grandes maisons, sont agréables, et l'ombre idéale pour la course. Il y a peu de monde dehors ; peut-être les gens sont-ils partis travailler, à moins qu'ils ne soient en vacances ailleurs, à la plage ou dans les Keys.

Plus encore qu'à Séoul, ils sont complètement anonymes sous les visières des casquettes, dans les tenues de sport sorties du dressing rempli à craquer d'Elian. Si Woo-jae se rend bien compte qu'ils ne croisent pas énormément d'Asiatiques, il a quand même l'impression d'être invisible en faisant ce footing. Cette idée le rassure. Pas parce qu'il a peur des fans — il lui semble qu'elles ont disparu —, mais parce qu'il aimerait lui aussi s'évanouir dans le néant, se dissoudre dans l'air et le soleil, ici et maintenant.

* * *

Les kilomètres supplémentaires sont les plus agréables, sur le pont qui relie Miami à Virginia Key en enjambant la Baie de Biscayne. Tout à coup, lorsqu'ils se retournent, les gratte-ciels du centre financier sont à distance derrière eux, comme s'ils avaient complètement abandonné la ville dans laquelle ils couraient encore peu de temps auparavant. Sur l'île de l'autre côté, Woo-jae aperçoit surtout des palmiers.

Les jeunes gens s'accoudent un instant à la rambarde, les yeux sur l'eau bleue, afin de se désaltérer et de se reposer un peu avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse.  
— Ça te plaît ? s'enquiert Elian en tendant la bouteille à Woo-jae après y avoir bu.  
Il essuie une goutte qui roule sur son menton, par-dessus le petit point de beauté que le fond de teint ne masque plus, puisqu'il n'en met plus. 

Le Coréen approuve, puis porte à son tour le goulot à ses lèvres.  
— Ça a l'air paisible.  
— On pourra revenir, si tu veux. Pas pour faire demi-tour au bout du footing, mais pour se promener sur l'île. Si je me souviens bien, il y a un grand parc, entre autres choses. On peut y passer la journée.  
Woo-jae se contente cette fois de hocher la tête. Il ne sait pas comment réagir à ce genre d'offre. Il se demande toujours si son ami les lui fait parce qu'il en a envie aussi ou parce qu'il a l'impression que cela plairait à l'ancien visual et qu'il se— sacrifie.

Elian n'ajoute rien non plus, rien qu'un sourire, mais Woo-jae ne s'en lasse pas. Il pourrait ne vivre que de ce sourire — ce sourire qui justifie qu'il vive. 

Pendant un moment, ils regardent tous deux sans commentaire les mouettes, les vagues, les petits bateaux blancs qui flottent dans la baie et les nuages qui s'effilochent au-dessus. Le silence entre eux n'est pas inconfortable. Ce n'est pas un silence ouvert, béant, dans lequel tout peut s'engouffrer sans toutefois jamais parvenir à le remplir. C'est un silence plein, rembourré de la présence d'Elian, de l'amitié qu'ils partagent. C'est— paisible.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, le « bzzz » insistant d'un moustique qui tourne autour d'eux vient rompre leur quiétude. L'Américano-coréen chasse l'insecte d'une main, puis demande à son meilleur ami :  
— On repart ?  
— Oui.  
Coude à coude sur le trottoir comme à Séoul, ils reprennent leur course en sens inverse pour douze kilomètres.

* * *

À leur retour à Coral Gables, chacun monte dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Woo-jae doit commencer par enlever ses lentilles, puis se démaquiller avant de se glisser sous l'eau. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il se remaquille soigneusement, remet ses lentilles gris clair — et se sent un soupçon moins mal en s'observant dans le miroir. C'est toujours un étranger qui lui rend son regard, mais un étranger plus familier, un étranger qui ressemble moins à Won-chul malgré ses cheveux noirs.

L'ancien visual sélectionne ensuite une tenue parmi celles qu'ils ont achetées avant de prendre l'avion à Incheon, madame Hayes ayant emmené les deux jeunes gens faire une heure de shopping anonyme à Cheongdam avant de quitter la Corée du Sud. Ceux que lui-même a choisis ne sont pas des vêtements de vacances, et il tranche quand il se tient à côté de son meilleur ami.

Elian arbore en effet sans complexe des t-shirts et des bermudas streetwear à longueur de journée. Pour l'Américano-coréen, c'est comme une libération de ne plus devoir faire attention à ce qu'il porte. Bien sûr, toutes les pièces de son dressing sont de marque et comme neuves puisqu'il ne les a pas ou quasi pas utilisées faute de séjours aux USA — mais pour Woo-jae, ce n'est pas encore assez. 

L'ancien visual se vêt chaque matin comme s'il allait assister à un fanmeet ou à une conférence de presse, même quand il ne fait rien d'autre que s'asseoir sur le canapé, s'étendre sur une chaise longue dans le jardin ou se cacher sous sa couette. Il sait que cela paraît sans doute ridicule à autrui, cela aussi — mais à nouveau, les Hayes ne lui infligent pas de remarques, et cela lui suffit.

Prêt, Woo-jae retrouve Elian dans la salle à manger où Sophia achève de mettre la table pour un brunch. Monsieur Hayes est déjà parti au travail depuis longtemps, mais madame Hayes est présente pour tenir compagnie aux jeunes gens, quand bien même elle a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner plus tôt dans la matinée. À la faveur d'une pause dans la rédaction de son mémoire de master, Reign les rejoint également au rez-de-chaussée.

La jeune fille prend place en face de son frère. Ils se ressemblent tant, tous les deux. Les iris de Reign sont plus clairs, sa chevelure plus sombre, mais pour le reste, leurs traits sont ceux de monsieur Hayes, adoucis par le sang coréen de leur mère. L'étudiante, qui a tout à fait adopté les manières américaines après ses années de vie à Miami, s'empare ensuite d'une brioche à la cannelle sans attendre le feu vert de madame Hayes.  
— Alors, quels sont vos plans pour cet après-midi ?

À la question, Elian ne tourne pas les yeux vers son meilleur ami, assis à côté de lui. Woo-jae, pour qui l'interrogation de Reign a été comme une injection d'angoisse, s'en sent un peu rassuré. Il ne peut pas décider, ne sait pas décider, ne veut pas décider alors qu'il s'est déjà imposé dans leur quotidien.  
— Aucune idée, répond l'Américano-coréen en tartinant un bout de pain de pâté. Ça fait partie des joies de la liberté.  
— Je te le confirmerai quand j'aurai terminé ce mémoire diabolique. Je touche au but.

Madame Hayes sourit à ses enfants avant de porter son attention sur Woo-jae, qui grignote un morceau de pain perdu.  
— J'ai pensé, commence-t-elle avec gentillesse.  
C'est aussi un soulagement pour le jeune homme, qui craint les phrases qu'on lui adresse lorsqu'elles commencent par « tu ».  
— J'ai pensé que cela pourrait être bien pour toi de suivre un cours d'anglais, si tu es aussi de cet avis. Tu te débrouilles déjà, je me souviens du mois d'avril. Mais si tu dois vivre ici, un approfondissement serait peut-être utile.

Dans la villa de Coral Gables, tout le monde s'exprime en coréen, et Woo-jae n'a pas rencontré de personnes extérieures depuis qu'il est arrivé en Floride. Au cours des années précédentes, il a appris les bases de l'anglais avec les professeurs particuliers de SYW Entertainment, qu'ils voyaient chaque semaine pour l'enseignement de trois langues étrangères différentes. L'ancien visual a toujours été un bon élève, très appliqué. Mais les membres de 21st June manquaient terriblement de temps pour étudier leur vocabulaire, pour travailler les diverses compétences, et ils étaient si fatigués. 

Aujourd'hui, Woo-jae est conscient que son anglais présente de grosses lacunes, surtout à l'oral. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas sûr qu'il oserait s'exprimer dans cette langue si Elian n'était pas près de lui pour voler à son secours au cas où il faisait des erreurs ou ne comprenait pas ce que la personne en face lui demandait.

Mais il aime étudier, s'il en a le temps. Il aurait d'ailleurs de loin préféré poursuivre des études universitaires à temps plein plutôt que de devenir idol — on ne lui a toutefois pas demandé son avis sur la question au moment où il a fallu choisir.

— C'est vrai, répond donc le jeune homme.  
Il est enfin parvenu à avaler sa bouchée, descendue aussi difficilement que tout ce qu'il ingère depuis qu'il a quitté Los Angeles.  
— Il me semble que dans un premier temps, on pourrait faire venir un professeur particulier ici trois fois par semaine, reprend madame Hayes sans le quitter des yeux. Ce serait plus confortable pour toi. Et puis, début septembre, si tu sens que tu es prêt, tu pourras aller suivre un cours intensif dans une école de langues. Il y en a une très bonne ici à Miami ; on a donné une adresse à Ralph. Ce sont des cours en petits groupes de six personnes maximum, et il paraît que les enseignants ont une très bonne méthode.  
  
Woo-jae hoche la tête après un moment.

À l'heure actuelle, il ne sait pas s'il en sera capable. Capable de se rendre seul dans un endroit inconnu où il n'a aucun repère, dans ce pays qui n'est pas le sien. De devoir se présenter aux gens alors qu'il n'est pas certain de savoir lui-même qui il est. De devoir essayer de s'intégrer à un groupe alors que ses parents n'ont plus voulu de lui dès qu'il n'a plus été une illusion. De s'exprimer en anglais seul et sans filet alors que son perfectionnisme exacerbé lui dira qu'il ne le parle pas assez bien. Surtout— de devoir s'inscrire à un projet sur la durée alors qu'il n'est pas sûr de s'accrocher suffisamment pour vivre plus longtemps. C'est comme s'engager en sachant déjà que l'on finira par tricher.

Mais madame Hayes est face à lui et elle ne lui a jamais témoigné que de la gentillesse. Mais surtout, Elian, à sa droite, boit un verre de jus de mangue — il va bien, à présent, et il attend lui aussi la réponse de son ami.  
— D'accord, dit Woo-jae d'une voix seulement à moitié creuse.  
Il se rappelle qu'il est doué pour raconter ce qu'autrui veut entendre de sa part. Et puis, Elian est toujours heureux— cela vaut la peine— toutes les peines, sûrement.

Reign repose sa viennoiserie à côté de son assiette ; les breloques de son bracelet tintent contre la porcelaine bleue.  
— Je viendrai avec toi.  
Woo-jae la regarde avec surprise.  
— Tu penses qu'ils ne se rendront pas compte que tu es parfaitement bilingue ? rit Elian. Avec un nom et un prénom pareils, en plus ?  
Sa sœur secoue la tête sans hésitation.  
— Je mettrai toutes mes compétences d'actrice au service de ma couverture. Je serai l'Américano-coréenne qui a toujours vécu à Séoul, qui n'a fait que rêver au pays d'une partie de ses ancêtres durant toute sa jeunesse et qui veut maintenant embrasser pour de vrai sa double culture. Je commanderai une robe hanbok sur Internet pour parfaire mon déguisement et je calquerai mon comportement sur les personnages de drama.  
Ce disant, Reign incline un peu le visage vers le bas pour regarder Elian entre ses cils, presse ses lèvres en une moue typique d'aegyo, fait un triangle de ses doigts sous son menton et ses joues, puis laisse échapper un petit rire naïf exagéré.

Même Woo-jae sourit à l'imitation de la jeune femme. Il ne doute pas que cette dernière mettra son plan à exécution le moment venu : si le Coréen a compris quelque chose d'elle depuis le peu de temps qu'il la côtoie, c'est bien que Reign ne renonce pas. Il en ressent de la gratitude : même s'il ne la connaît pas encore très bien, il sera rassuré de l'avoir avec lui pour se rendre dans cette école s'il voit ce jour se lever.

Mais il s'en sent coupable, aussi — son double mode de fonctionnement depuis que les Hayes l'ont « recueilli ». C'est encore du temps qu'un membre de la famille devra lui consacrer car il nécessite en permanence un baby-sitter. C'est encore quelque chose qu'il leur dérobe, comme leur argent, celui qu'ils ont dépensé pour rembourser sa dette, pour le vêtir, pour le nourrir — accepter trop de choses sans jamais rien rendre ou donner à son tour, n'est-ce pas aussi voler ? La bouchée de pain perdu pèse très lourd au fond de sa gorge, mais elle ne tombe pas pour autant.

— Tu essaieras de ne pas foutre la honte à Woo-jae, par contre, rit encore Elian. Ce genre de minauderie, je ne sais pas si c'est si couru que ça aux USA ? À part parmi les koreaboos, bien sûr.  
— Tout le monde m'adorera, au contraire, tu verras, répond sa sœur avec un grand sérieux.  
— Pour l'heure, je contacterai quelques professeurs particuliers, puisque nous allons commencer comme cela, reprend madame Hayes. Je vais faire une sélection de profils, puis vous pourrez m'aider à choisir.  
  
Elian et Reign commentent l'information entre deux bouchées de leur repas. Woo-jae les écoute discuter en picorant des quartiers de fruits.


	13. Sixte mineure (4)

Le brunch terminé, Woo-jae se lève pour aider Sophia à débarrasser la table. Quand il revient d'avoir été porter la pile d'assiettes dans la cuisine, Elian lui prend la main.  
— Tu veux venir digérer avec nous dans le jardin ?  
Woo-jae essaie de lui sourire, au moins un peu.  
— Je suis fatigué... Je crois que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre, si ça ne t'ennuie pas...  
  
Il sait que son ami n'est sans doute pas dupe et il garde les yeux baissés pour ne pas affronter le regard bleu de l'Américano-coréen.  
— Repose-toi bien, alors, dit seulement Elian. Je t'enverrai de temps en temps un message pour savoir si ça va.  
Toujours sans relever le front, l'ancien visual acquiesce avant de s'enfuir vers le premier étage.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Woo-jae s'étend sur son lit, le dos de la main sur ses paupières fermées. Il se sent à la fois si lourd et si vide.

La matinée s'est déjà écoulée. Ces heures-là ont filé un peu plus vite. Cela lui permettra d'endurer la solitude et le silence jusqu'au dîner avec plus de facilité, puisqu'il ne s'agit aujourd'hui que d'une demi-journée.

Il veut offrir du répit à Elian, sinon toujours avec lui. Briser son contrat d'esclave a rendu sa vie à son ami : il ne souhaite pas remplacer SYW Entertainment dans le rôle de la laisse ou du collier. L'Américano-coréen a le droit de faire des choses pour lui-même, sans devoir amputer sur ce qui l'intéresse pour accommoder son meilleur ami. Sinon, ce n'est pas juste : c'est faire payer l'ancien chanteur pour avoir eu la gentillesse de l'inviter chez lui. C'est pareil pour madame Hayes et Reign. Sa présence dans leur maison les pousse tous à s'y adapter, il le voit bien, alors que cela devrait être l'inverse.

Sa reconnaissance pour ce matin de compagnie qui, il s'en doute, sera réitéré chaque jour, peut passer par là. Au moins pour les après-midis, il peut prendre sur lui, se retirer afin de leur rendre leur vie.

* * *

Woo-jae s'est glissé sous sa couette. Cela ne fait qu'un quart d'heure, mais lui semble au moins dix fois plus long — lorsque son téléphone vibre. Il le récupère à côté de son oreiller en pensant qu'il s'agit de son meilleur ami qui, fidèle à ce qu'il a annoncé, vérifie s'il va bien. 

Ce n'est cependant pas le cas : le message provient de madame Yeh, la sœur de madame Hayes. Elle doit encore avoir des insomnies et elle en profite pour lui envoyer des photos de Makki en plein milieu de la nuit coréenne.

Le petit chat manque énormément au jeune homme, qui aimerait le sentir ronronner contre son torse, surtout dans ce genre d'instant. Ne plus pouvoir enfouir son nez et ses doigts dans la fourrure noire et blanche quand il est triste est une consolation en moins. Mais il est préférable pour Makki d'être resté là-bas — Woo-jae sourit en parcourant les clichés du félin couché les quatre fers en l'air sur la couette rayée.

Il répond ensuite avec politesse et reconnaissance à la tante d'Elian, qui a la gentillesse de lui faire parvenir des photos du chat de manière régulière sur son nouveau numéro de téléphone américain. Ils sont si prévenants, si généreux avec lui, tous, et ce sans en avoir la moindre obligation.

L'ancien visual dépose à nouveau le portable sur le matelas, puis rabat la couette par-dessus sa tête parce qu'il sent qu'il tremble.

Est-ce qu'il a le droit de se sentir si mal alors qu'ils font tout ça pour lui ? Est-ce que leurs attentions ne devraient pas le combler, au lieu de disparaître dans le trou noir qu'il semble avoir au fond de lui ? Cet espace impitoyable absorbe tout sans jamais rien rendre, sans laisser non plus de traces qui prouvent que ce qui s'y est perdu a existé. Chaque geste reste gravé dans sa mémoire, mais il se sent toujours aussi vide, malgré leurs efforts.

Il s'en veut parce que c'est en lui, donc sa faute. Il a très peur de leur renvoyer une image d'inutilité. Qu'ils aient l'impression d'échouer, qu'ils s'en sentent tristes, alors qu'ils en font tellement plus que ce qu'ils doivent. Ils ne pourraient pas faire mieux ; ce n'est pas leur incompétence, pas leur négligence qui sont responsables des gouffres à l'intérieur de lui. Quoi qu'ils lui donnent maintenant— il ne croit pas que cela compensera ce qui lui manque, ces morceaux oubliés au moment de le façonner. Il ne veut pas leur faire la peine de l'impuissance.

Son smartphone vibre à nouveau — cette fois, c'est forcément Elian. L'Américano-coréen lui demande si ça va ; Woo-jae ne se sent pas le cœur de répondre autre chose que « oui ». Qu'Elian s'amuse, se détende, vive cette vie qu'il a méritée. Après tout, mentir, se cacher, l'ancien visual en a l'habitude ; c'est ce qu'il est. C'est mieux à porter que leur chagrin. Et puis, s'il est honnête, il doit s'avouer qu'il le fait aussi pour s'éviter de devoir essayer de dire ce qu'il ne parviendra jamais à expliquer.

* * *

Une demi-heure supplémentaire finit par s'écouler, une demi-heure de trois heures — le temps se compte autrement quand on erre seul dans des étendues de blanc où tout est immobile à part soi.

Il pourrait peut-être essayer de s'occuper, prendre un livre, étudier, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Ce sont des impulsions qu'il ne sait pas s'imprimer. Il n'a pas encore touché le sol, mais il lui semble avoir déjà volé en éclats — voler en éclats constamment tandis qu'il vrille, et il ne rattrape aucun des fragments qui s'éparpillent autour de lui.

Un coup contre la porte le fait soudain sursauter, et la voix mélodieuse de son meilleur ami traverse le bois.  
— Je peux entrer ?  
Woo-jae émerge de sous la couette avec surprise. Qu'Elian fait-il ici, alors qu'il voulait digérer tranquillement dans le jardin ?  
— Oui ?

L'Américano-coréen pénètre dans la chambre, sa liseuse à la main, et referme le battant derrière lui. Il sourit ensuite à Woo-jae.  
— Je peux prendre l'autre côté du lit ?  
L'ancien visual le regarde sans comprendre.  
— Il fait trop chaud dehors, explique Elian. Et surtout, il y a trop de moustiques. Je peux ?

Sur un hochement de tête de Woo-jae, l'autre jeune homme prend également place sur le lit double. Il cale les oreillers dans son dos, pose son smartphone près de lui et allume tranquillement sa liseuse.

* * *

Le lendemain au réveil, Elian propose à nouveau un footing. Celui-ci les emmène dans une autre direction ; c'est aussi pour Woo-jae l'occasion de découvrir son nouvel environnement. Les jeunes gens traversent les villages chinois et français ainsi que deux domaines de golf verdoyants.

À leur retour, comme la veille, ils brunchent, puis comme la veille encore, Woo-jae monte dans sa chambre.

Il ne faut cette fois qu'une dizaine de minutes à Elian pour le rejoindre sur le lit avec son ordinateur portable, sa liseuse et son téléphone.

Ils ont tous deux reçu un long e-mail de Sung-ki assorti de photos, car Anders a emmené son petit ami visiter Stockholm au cours des derniers jours. L'Américano-coréen répond au compte-rendu aussi expressif que détaillé du danseur en lisant les phrases qu'il écrit à haute voix et en demandant parfois son avis à Woo-jae.

Son courrier terminé, Elian ferme son ordinateur et allume sa liseuse ; il se plonge dans son roman en cours sans rien ajouter.

Woo-jae écoute le silence de son ami. Il a une texture différente de celui de la solitude. La joue contre son oreiller, il observe également le beau profil d'Elian, l'expression de son visage qui reflète sa lecture. De temps en temps, l'Américano-coréen s'interrompt et lui raconte ce qui vient de se passer dans l'histoire, qui l'amuse, l'attriste, l'interroge ou l'interpelle. L'ancien visual l'écoute encore. Parfois, il hoche la tête, mais il ne dit rien, parce que son compagnon ne lui pose pas de questions.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, madame Hayes frappe à son tour à la porte avec une assiette de petits gâteaux de riz coréens aux pétales de rose. Elle la tend aux jeunes gens. Woo-jae ne se voit pas refuser ce qu'elle a préparé pour eux et saisit un hwajeon avec un remerciement ; Elian fait de même.

* * *

Le surlendemain, Reign arrive avant sa mère. D'autorité, elle prend place sur le bean bag près de la fenêtre sous les regards amusé de son frère et un peu perplexe de l'ancien visual.  
— Je dois absolument finir un bouquin avant de commencer à écrire la dernière partie de mon mémoire, déclare la jeune femme en ouvrant son livre à la tranche épaisse, comme si cela justifiait sa présence en ces lieux.

Le soleil coule sur ses pages depuis son visage. Il miroite sur ses boucles d'oreilles, qui envoient des éclats de lumière partout sur le plafond. Woo-jae les contemple longtemps ; ils changent de forme et dansent chaque fois que Reign bouge la tête, comme les artistes d'un ballet.

Elian finit par mettre sa liseuse en veille. Il s'étire, puis consulte les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone. Lorsqu'il tombe sur un meme, il le partage avec sa sœur. Les deux Hayes commentent nombre de posts drôles en riant, leurs livres à présent laissés de côté. C'est en effet très amusant, et Woo-jae sourit aussi en les écoutant.

* * *

Les journées se ressemblent. Elles déroulent toujours leurs heures de la même façon.

Footing. Brunch. Après-midi dans la chambre de Woo-jae. Dîner. Soirée dans le jardin. Nuit dans la chambre d'Elian.

* * *

— Il y a une bonne série sur le sujet, précise Elian quand madame Hayes, qui vient de leur apporter de petits pots de glace pilée au pamplemousse, lui demande ce qu'il lit ce jour-là.  
Reign lève ses yeux bleus du carnet où elle griffonne la structure de son dernier chapitre de mémoire.  
— Ah oui ? Laquelle ?  
— _Black Sails_. Une préquelle à l' _Île au Trésor_ de Stevenson.  
— Jamais entendu parler, répond sa sœur. Tu l'as déjà vue ?  
— Non. La première saison date un peu, maintenant. Et je n'avais pas le temps de suivre de séries à Séoul. Mais j'ai déjà vu passer des commentaires positifs. Elle doit être sur Netflix, d'ailleurs.

L'Américano-coréen se lève pour aller brancher l'écran plat qui se trouve face au lit. Il déniche la télécommande dans un tiroir et allume la télévision.  
— Ça vous dit ?  
Reign secoue sa longue queue de cheval.  
— Pourquoi pas ? Des pirates, ça peut toujours être fun.  
Elle recapuchonne son stylo, puis vient s'installer à côté de son frère sur le lit, attrapant un deuxième pot de bingsu scintillant au passage.

— Je vais regarder le premier épisode avec vous, décide également madame Hayes.  
Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés aux États-Unis, elle passe beaucoup de temps à s'intéresser à ce que font ses enfants — sans doute une manière de rattraper ces années perdues loin d'eux, physiquement ou en esprit. Elle sourit à Woo-jae, qui se redresse sous la couette et se décale vers Elian pour lui laisser de la place.

Celui-ci, qui est entre-temps revenu dans le lit, affiche d'un clic les sous-titres à l'écran, puis prend la main de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Footing. Brunch. Après-midi dans la chambre de Woo-jae. Dîner. Soirée dans le jardin. Nuit dans la chambre d'Elian.

* * *

Se réfugier sous sa couette ne rend pas leur liberté aux Hayes.

Maintenant, Elian et Reign montent au premier étage avec lui directement après avoir mangé.

Ils ont pourtant toute la maison pour lire ou travailler ; l'écran de télévision dans le salon est deux fois plus grand que dans sa chambre.

Madame Hayes, qui leur apporte à manger en milieu d'après-midi, reste leur tenir compagnie également avant que son mari ne rentre du travail.

Leur présence, leurs conversations, les activités qu'ils proposent — ils regardent par exemple religieusement deux épisodes de _Black Sails_ tous les jours —, donnent l'impression que la chambre est devenue le living. La pièce de vie de la famille s'est exportée un étage plus haut.

D'être avec lui, les Hayes remplissent son silence, travaillent à combler son vide, font passer son temps.

Mais qu'y gagnent-ils, eux ? Ses efforts pour leur laisser l'opportunité de vivre leur vie ont en réalité l'effet inverse, puisqu'Elian n'en profite pas. Inlassablement, son ami vient s'enfermer à ses côtés.

Woo-jae ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que de le savoir dans son lit, fatigué, ils le sauraient en sécurité, sauraient qu'il comptait dormir et ne se sentiraient donc pas obligés de le babysitter. Il voulait se faire léger, aussi léger que possible, afin de ne pas être pour eux un fardeau trop lourd.

Il n'y est pas arrivé. Au contraire : il se sent coupable d'encore les empêcher d'exister en les emprisonnant auprès de lui.

_Tu sais combien on s'est saignés ? On a tellement investi ! Qui nous remboursera tout cela ? Pas question d'avoir un fils qui ne sert à rien : autant ne pas en avoir, alors. Vous feriez comme nous si vous vous étiez retrouvés avec Won-chul ; c'était tant de travail. ... Vivre avec la honte d'avoir eu un fils comme cela..._

Les mots tourbillonnent dans sa tête tandis qu'il prend sa douche, les yeux fermés. Il sait ce que cela donne, lorsque l'on fait beaucoup pour lui. Il ne veut pas causer aux Hayes le même chagrin qu'à ses parents. Il sait bien qu'il ne pourra jamais les rembourser non plus, ni se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre qui les rendra fiers. Il ne peut pas devenir mieux qu'il ne l'est, si tout ce que les Lee ont investi durant deux décennies n'a pas payé.

Sous le jet d'eau, le shampooing coule le long de son visage comme les larmes qu'il ne verse plus. Comment peut-on peser si lourd sur les épaules d'autrui en étant si vide ?

Il ne peut cependant pas repousser la gentillesse des Hayes — ce serait l'ingratitude ultime. Alors, comment les délivrer ? Comment faire en sorte qu'Elian ait le droit de vivre pour lui, et non pour l'ami qu'il a tenté d'aider ? Il faut qu'il trouve une autre idée.


	14. Sixte mineure (5)

Puisque se réfugier sous sa couette ne rend pas leur liberté aux Hayes, puisqu'il ne veut pas non plus que ses efforts pour leur laisser du temps aient l'effet inverse, Woo-jae change son fusil d'épaule après quelques semaines.

* * *

— Je vais randonner dans les Everglades, aujourd'hui, annonce monsieur Hayes un samedi matin.  
Ils le croisent dans le couloir à l'étage, déjà prêt à partir, alors qu'eux émergent seulement de leur salle de bain respective.  
— C'est la saison humide, fait remarquer Elian. Il doit y avoir plein de moustiques là-bas, encore plus qu'ici.  
Son père sourit.  
— Je suis bien équipé : j'ai l'habitude de randonner par tous les temps et en toute saison. Et quand vous étiez petits, Reignie et toi, vous veniez avec moi, même en été. J'imagine que ça ne vous tente toujours pas de m'accompagner ?  
— Si.

Surpris, l'Américano-coréen se tourne vers son meilleur ami ; Woo-jae paraît cependant aussi étonné d'avoir parlé que lui de l'avoir entendu.  
— Tu veux aller marcher dans les Everglades en plein mois d'août ? vérifie tout de suite Elian, perplexe. Il y a des tonnes de moustiques, de l'eau partout — c'est-à-dire encore plus que d'habitude, vu que de base, ce sont déjà des marécages.  
— L'avantage, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup moins de promeneurs en ce moment, ajoute monsieur Hayes d'un ton engageant. On a les pistes pour nous, et ça, ça vaut le coup.  
  
L'ancien chanteur ne prête guère attention à ce que vient de dire son père. Il observe plutôt le visage de Woo-jae en tentant de le déchiffrer, de comprendre ce qui habite cette « envie » inattendue.

Sous le regard bleu, attentif, l'ancien visual baisse les yeux.  
— Toi pas ? demande-t-il faiblement.  
— Hmm, je ne sais pas trop, répond Elian, qui préfère ne pas s'avancer.  
Si Woo-jae souhaite vraiment y aller, lui-même sera bien sûr partant, trop heureux de voir son ami manifester un désir pour que les moustiques, même géants, fassent le poids. Il tente toutefois de déterminer si le Sud-coréen ne se force pas pour une raison quelconque, car il croit que c'est ce qui est attendu de lui ou veut faire plaisir à monsieur Hayes en dépit de lui-même.

— Tu ne sais pas trop quoi, Eliannie ? s'enquiert Reign en sortant tout à coup de sa chambre, sans doute intriguée de les entendre palabrer dans le couloir.  
— Si j'ai envie d'aller randonner avec Papa dans les Everglades aujourd'hui.  
— Oh.  
Elian passe une main dans ses cheveux tandis que sa sœur, elle aussi, pose tout de suite les yeux sur Woo-jae avant de réagir en plus de mots.

La jeune fille finit par hausser les épaules, couvertes de petits nœuds.  
— Ça pourrait être sympa de partir à l'aventure, non ?  
— Oui, approuve son frère. Mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas commencer par un endroit moins hardcore ? Papa, si tu nous trouvais un autre itinéraire sympa pour demain ?  
Monsieur Hayes hoche la tête sans hésiter.  
— Je vais y réfléchir, mais vous pouvez déjà compter dessus. Partir en excursion avec mes enfants comme au bon vieux temps, ça me fera vraiment plaisir.  
Son sourire englobe les trois jeunes gens qui se tiennent devant lui, le meilleur ami de son fils inclus.  
— Et on pourra voir pour les Everglades le week-end prochain, après avoir acheté le matériel adéquat, car je ne pense pas que Maman nous laisse partir avec toi sans équipement ad hoc...  
— De seyantes cuissardes et une casquette filet anti-moustique : je me disais justement que ça manquait dans mon dressing, commente Reign.

Avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Elian prend la main de Woo-jae, qui les écoute faire ces plans en silence.  
— Ça te tente toujours comme ça ?  
— Oui. Si toi aussi.  
— D'accord, alors, dit l'Américano-coréen à son père. Tiens-nous au courant de tes idées pour demain.  
— Parfait. Je vous ferai des propositions au dîner. Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Il paraît qu'il y a une très belle exposition sur les palmiers au Fairchild Tropical Botanic Garden, ici à Coral Gables. Ça devrait te plaire, Reignie.  
— Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, et en effet, j'avais très envie d'aller jeter un œil. Vous m'accompagnez, les garçons, puisque vous paraissez vouloir vous promener ?  
— Oui, répond Woo-jae.  
— O.K., renchérit Elian, toujours aussi surpris, mais soucieux de suivre les apparents souhaits de son ami. Allons-y après le déjeuner.

* * *

— Ça vous a plu, mes chéris ? demande madame Hayes quand ils rentrent du jardin botanique en fin d'après-midi.  
— C'était super, répond Reign avec un petit soupir satisfait.  
Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé avec la légèreté de sa forme menue et de son poids plume, alors que sa mère tourne le regard vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Woo-jae sent que les yeux bleus d'Elian se posent également sur lui au moment où madame Hayes termine sa question.  
— Oui, dit alors le Coréen. C'était intéressant.  
Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge, pas tout à fait une vérité non plus. Les palmiers étaient beaux, les explications données sans doute passionnantes s'il les avait vraiment écoutées.

Mais il ne se trouvait pas dans les jardins et dans les serres en entier. Son corps, une fraction de son esprit, oui ; le reste demeurait prisonnier du vide. Le décalage entre lui et ses amis est immense. Il a l'impression de les contempler de très loin même en se tenant à côté d'eux et n'a aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait réduire la distance. Au contraire : plus les jours passent, plus il a l'impression de dériver, de s'éloigner encore.

Mais Reign, qui noue un petit nœud qui s'est défait sur son épaule, paraît heureuse de sa sortie. Après l'avoir condamnée malgré lui à passer ses après-midis enfermée dans une chambre de la villa, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il espère qu'Elian a, lui aussi, passé un moment agréable, et que leur mère en a profité pour s'occuper d'elle-même plutôt que de le— babysitter.

— Papa m'a dit que vous alliez vous promener avec lui demain et que le week-end prochain, vous iriez même randonner dans les Everglades ?  
Madame Hayes regarde Elian, mais la question plane surtout au-dessus de la tête de l'ancien visual, même si chacun prend soin de ne pas l'isoler par une attention trop soutenue. Woo-jae hoche donc la tête pour indiquer qu'il est toujours d'accord — c'est, après tout, lui qui l'a « proposé ». L'Américano-coréen acquiesce alors, malgré sa perplexité qui n'a pas diminué ; Woo-jae conçoit que ce revirement soit difficile à suivre, d'autant qu'il n'en a rien expliqué.

— Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, on va s'équiper en conséquence. On ira acheter ça dans la semaine, je pense ?  
— Parfait, alors, sourit madame Hayes. Ça vous fera du bien de prendre l'air, et vous verrez sûrement des choses intrigantes.  
Elle se tourne cette fois ouvertement vers le meilleur ami de son fils.  
— Un autre côté de la Floride à découvrir ! Bien différent des rues commerçantes de Miami.  
— Oui, dit Woo-jae, sans savoir quoi ajouter.  
  
Ce ne sont pas les Everglades ou les autres sentiers de promenade qui l'intéressent. Il n'en a jamais entendu parler, ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, et il s'y rendra comme il se rendrait n'importe où ailleurs. Ni la destination, ni le chemin n'ont au fond la moindre importance.

* * *

Après la visite du musée et des jardins de Vizcaya, puis une promenade dans la nature de Key Biscayne le dimanche à la suite de monsieur Hayes — Ralph, Ralph, il ne parviendra jamais à l'appeler Ralph —, Woo-jae continue à accompagner Elian et Reign dans diverses activités.

Certes, ses amis doivent traîner sa présence derrière eux, mais au moins ne les prive-t-il plus de loisirs à l'extérieur et ne monopolise-t-il plus non plus le temps de madame Hayes dans sa chambre.

Les deux Américano-coréens, Elian surtout, ont montré une certaine dose de circonspection au début. L'ancien visual sait que son meilleur ami n'est pas dupe, qu'il est au contraire conscient qu'il se force dans une certaine mesure. 

Mais chaque matin après leur footing, Woo-jae met son énergie de la journée à affirmer qu'il souhaite sortir, que le programme qu'ils lui proposent ensuite lui convient. À son grand soulagement, Elian, même s'il n'en pense sûrement pas moins, hoche la tête sans tenter de creuser.

Les trois jeunes gens explorent ainsi des dizaines de fois au cours de l'été le parc national de Biscayne et d'autres espaces préservés. Ils sillonnent les Everglades sur d'innombrables chemins sur les traces de monsieur Hayes. Ils assistent à des concerts de musique classique ou en plein air, vont au cinéma, écument les musées et les monuments, font des parties de tennis, testent le golf, lisent au bord de la piscine, font du shopping avec la carte de crédit des parents...

Woo-jae ne sait pas quoi dire, la plupart du temps. Il se contente d'être là, de suivre, d'écouter malgré la distance qui ne se réduit pas. Les sons lui parviennent toujours assourdis ; le gouffre invisible est toujours béant entre lui et les autres. Il flotte hors de son corps ; son esprit non soumis à la gravité se délite dans le vent et l'emporte ailleurs, loin dans le néant blanc.

Mais on ne lui demande rien d'autre que d'être présent physiquement, et c'est un effort qu'il a envie de faire puisque ses amis paraissent contents.


	15. Sixte mineure (6)

_Coral Gables, septembre_

Elian s'assied à côté de sa mère sur le canapé installé sur la terrasse couverte. Madame Hayes est occupée à feuilleter un guide sur la région de Vancouver, où ils sont censés partir en famille la semaine qui suit pour l'anniversaire de Reign.

La pluie tombe dru sur l'herbe et crée des dizaines de cercles dans la piscine. Elian les contemple durant quelques minutes en silence, comme hypnotisé par les mouvements de l'eau turquoise sous les lourdes gouttes, annonciatrices de tempête.

Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, l'ancien idol voit voler des feuilles par-dessus le bassin : le vent se lève, même s'il fait toujours très chaud.  
— Le cyclone approche, fait-il remarquer d'un ton préoccupé.  
— Oui, mais on a rentré les bougies et tout ce qui pourrait s'envoler. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire le tour des fenêtres pour vérifier que toutes sont bien fermées. Je prendrai les coussins du divan avec moi quand j'aurai fini de lire.   
Les feuilles des palmiers s'agitent et bruissent comme un avertissement.  
  
Madame Hayes ferme son livre sourit à son fils.   
— Le frigo et le cellier sont remplis à craquer de nourriture et de bouteilles d'eau : on a de quoi tenir pendant des jours. Papa a été faire le plein ; il a aussi ramené des jerrycans de carburant pour le groupe électrogène. En plus, Sophia a stocké des bougies, allumettes, piles, lampes, batteries... avant de partir, et Javier nous a amené une dizaine de sacs de sable pour mettre devant les portes et les portes-fenêtres. On a aussi des médicaments en suffisance, et tout ce qui peut être utile pour rester enfermés une semaine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le cyclone est de catégorie 1 : les dégâts seront minimes.  
Elian hoche la tête un peu machinalement ; sa mère pose une main sur son bras.  
— Ce n'est pas le cyclone qui t'inquiète.  
— Pas vraiment, non.  
  
Les yeux bleus sont soucieux comme sur le lit d'hôpital où madame Hayes les avait vus rouverts après deux jours de coma.  
— Tu as peur qu'il ne se plaise pas ici ?  
Il n'y a pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agit.

Au même moment, Woo-jae doit être occupé à assister monsieur Hayes, rentré plus tôt du travail suite à l'alerte ouragan, à fermer les fenêtres et les volets de la villa. À moins que Reign ne l'ait intercepté sur le chemin pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui venir en aide afin de mettre au sec les dizaines de plantes qu'elle chérit sur le grand balcon de sa chambre, au premier étage.  
  
L'Américano-coréen secoue la tête.  
— Non, je crois... qu'il ne se plairait pas mieux autre part. Ce n'est pas un problème d'endroit. Mais c'est moi... Je ne sais pas comment me comporter pour aider.  
— Comment cela ? demande madame Hayes, attentive.  
— Je suis à peu près sûr que le laisser seul n'est pas une bonne idée ; on en avait déjà parlé. On est passés de ce qu'il reste cloîtré dans son lit à ce qu'il nous accompagne en sortie, voire propose carrément des sorties. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'amuse. Et je ne sais pas si nous, on peut s'amuser. Dans le sens, si on en a l'autorisation morale.  
  
Elian soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux que le vent, qui forcit à chaque minute qui passe, fait maintenant voler dans tous les sens.   
— Ça a peut-être l'air cruel qu'on s'amuse et qu'on sourie en sachant que lui, juste à côté de nous, ne le fait pas du tout. Qu'il ne profite pas de l'activité. C'est dur de se dire « cool, on va passer un bon moment » en allant visiter ceci ou en allant tester cela, alors que je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un bon moment pour Woo-jae. Du coup, j'ai du mal à m'amuser, même si je me force à donner l'impression que je le fais. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée. Peut-être que ça lui paraît insensible, comme si je m'en fichais ? Et le pire, c'est quand parfois, j'oublie, et que je m'amuse vraiment. Quand je m'en rends compte après coup, ça me glace. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que je suis indifférent, que je me lave les mains de sa peine. Mais si je reste sans rien dire, sans rien faire, ça n'aidera pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ?   
— Non, répond sa mère. Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai guère plus de certitudes que toi, mon chéri. Mais on essaie. Tu essaies. Woo-jae le sait, et c'est sûrement le plus important pour lui. Il ne voudrait pas que tu t'affliges trop alors qu'on voit qu'il tente de faire de son mieux pour déranger le moins possible. Je pense qu'il préfère que tu t'amuses, quoi qu'il arrive.   
  
— Il ne dérange pas, répond aussitôt l'Américano-coréen. Jamais.  
Madame Hayes lui offre un sourire un peu triste sous une bourrasque plus violente. Ses cheveux — les siens, maintenant qu'ils ont repoussé et qu'elle ne porte plus de perruque — s'ébouriffent à leur tour.  
— C'est ton interprétation, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la sienne, malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui dire. On ne sort pas indemne d'avoir entendu ce que lui a dit madame Lee.   
Un pli au milieu du front, Elian se mord la lèvre.  
— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?  
— Peut-être que si Reignie et toi, vous vous amusez, Woo-jae se prendra un jour à le faire aussi au détour d'une activité qui lui a particulièrement plu ? Je n'en sais rien, mon chéri. J'observe et je tâtonne comme toi. Mais je crois qu'entourer quelqu'un d'un silence morose et coupable ne risque pas de lui rendre le sourire quoi qu'il arrive. Donc je dirais, fais ce qui te vient naturellement ?   
— Naturellement, je me fais du souci, que je masque derrière un sourire. Et parfois, quand je n'y pense pas, je souris vraiment.  
— Continue.  
Madame Hayes lui tapote encore l'épaule avant de se lever.  
— Il faudrait rentrer, maintenant, car ça commence à souffler vraiment fort.

L'ancien chanteur l'imite, saisissant les coussins verts alors que sa mère ramasse son livre. Ses yeux clairs se sont assombris comme le ciel de Coral Gables, qui tire à présent vers l'anthracite en plein milieu de l'après-midi.  
— J'ai vraiment peur, articule encore Elian, parce que cette angoisse lui grignote les entrailles et qu'elle s'insinue jusqu'à sa gorge. Et si rien ne suffit ?

La question est douloureuse, terrifiée. Hélas, madame Hayes ne peut y apporter aucune réponse réconfortante ; son cœur se serre également dans cet aveu d'impuissance.  
— Si rien ne suffit... rien ne suffit, peu importe ce que l'on fait. Parfois, il est trop tard pour tout.  
  
En regagnant le salon aux côtés d'Elian, elle ajoute néanmoins, parce qu'elle se raccroche elle-même à cette intuition depuis qu'elle a récupéré ce nouveau fils:  
— Mais tu sais, je crois que Woo-jae est très généreux. Trop généreux peut-être pour ne pas accepter de se laisser sauver.


	16. Sixte mineure (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW pensées suicidaires

Le vent et la pluie s'abattent avec violence contre les volets fermés. Tout tremble, à moins que ce ne soit seulement lui.

En rentrant dans « sa » chambre, Woo-jae n'allume pas le plafonnier. Dans la pénombre, il fait quelque pas jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis jusqu'à la porte du dressing, contre laquelle il s'appuie. La sensation de chute est si réelle, même s'il ne tombe que dans son esprit.

Sa tête est dans le vent du cyclone. Malgré les fenêtres occultées, il a presque l'impression de se regarder de loin, jouet de la tempête, léger comme une feuille arrachée aux palmiers du jardin.

Léger mais si lourd ; comment est-ce possible ? Comment tant de vide peut-il tant peser ? Cette question boucle encore et encore dans son cerveau depuis qu'il a quitté Daegu.

Il ouvre la porte du dressing, mais n'allume pas pour autant la lumière face aux rayonnages de linges. Il connaît par cœur l'étagère qu'il cherche ; il y tâtonne si souvent.

Sous une pile de pulls, ses doigts touchent la soie. Ils s'y accrochent comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ils tirent. La longue écharpe de Reign qu'il cache sous ses vêtements vient alors à lui. D'un même mouvement, il y enfouit le nez alors qu'il ferme les yeux. 

Il sent l'écharpe se dérouler mollement le long de ses jambes, jusqu'au sol, et c'est une sensation qui l'apaise.

Reign la portait pour une sortie dans un musée très climatisé de Miami car elle craignait d'attraper mal à la gorge. En rentrant à Coral Gables, elle l'a déposée sur le dossier d'une chaise, et la seule chose à laquelle lui-même a songé en la voyant pendre jusqu'au marbre a été _c'est parfait_. Il a dérobé l'accessoire à la jeune fille pour le dissimuler dans son dressing, sous des pulls d'hiver auxquels personne n'a de raison de toucher en cette saison.

Ceci fait de lui un voleur, mais l'Américano-coréenne n'a pas réclamé l'écharpe, ayant peut-être oublié qu'elle l'avait laissée dans le salon — ou encore pensant que Sophia ou sa mère l'avaient mise dans un panier à linge sale.

Depuis, rares sont les jours où Woo-jae ne vient pas chercher le long rectangle de tissu couleur perle. Parfois, quand il se sent au bord de l'abîme, il emporte l'écharpe et va s'asseoir avec elle sur le lit.

La tenir dans ses mains est déjà une forme de soulagement parce qu'elle lui promet qu'un jour, si tout est trop insupportable, il pourra y mettre fin.

Il essaie de ne pas réfléchir aux détails pratiques, à l'endroit où il attachera solidement le foulard avant de le passer sous son menton et autour de sa gorge. Il essaie de ne pas se visualiser faire le nœud, car c'est aller trop loin dans une possibilité séduisante qu'il veut encore pouvoir enrayer avant qu'elle ne le happe pour de bon.

Pour l'instant, savoir qu'il détient cette option est suffisant. Suffisant pour se dire qu'il peut cesser d'être ce fardeau si lourd. Que son existence inutile peut se dissoudre dans le néant d'où on n'aurait jamais dû la faire naître.

Les paroles de ses parents tournent, tourbillonnent, tournent encore. Ils auraient préféré ne pas avoir de fils plutôt que d'en avoir un qui échoue dans sa carrière d'idol et les déçoit > ils auraient préféré qu'il ne soit pas né > s'il n'aurait pas dû naître, autant qu'il disparaisse afin de réparer l'erreur.

Mais il est là, et il est une charge. Chaque particule d'oxygène qu'il respire, il la vole à l'univers, lui qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir le peupler. Il est un échec, un poids, une inutilité de presque un quart de siècle. Ça paraît si long comme durée... Sa culpabilité face à tout ce temps de superfluité est écrasante ; elle l'étouffe.

Il ne peut plus la supporter. Il ne peut plus se supporter.

D'autant plus qu'il ne sait toujours pas très bien qui il est à part celui qui n'a jamais servi à rien, qui a brisé le cœur de ses parents, qui a raté sa carrière, qui n'a pas d'avenir.

Il est tellement fragmenté qu'il ne parvient pas à faire quoi que ce soit des morceaux éparpillés à l'intérieur de lui, en suspension dans ce vide sans fond au creux de son corps. Ils vrillent, vrillent, vrillent sans qu'il puisse les rattraper.

Il ne sait de toute façon pas dans quel ordre réassembler les débris pour former une image de lui-même. Il n'est plus Woo-jae Kyeong, n'est pas redevenu Won-chul Lee : il est Woo-jae Lee — mais qui est Woo-jae Lee ? Quel est son but, à présent ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie la nourriture, l'eau, l'air qu'il absorbe ? Que fait-il de sa vie à part errer aux crochets de celle d'autres personnes ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait toujours pas.

Le décalage qu'il ressent tout le temps ne diminue pas. Il se trouve toujours en périphérie, à regarder les autres se mouvoir, y compris lui-même — Woo-jae Lee. Si loin, si loin, trop loin sans doute pour être atteint.

Il n'est pas sûr qu'il parviendra à se trouver une identité, en dépit de tout ce que les Hayes font pour lui. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il parviendra à se raccrocher à la vie, lui qui se tient si loin en périphérie qu'il ne la touche pas, même en tendant le bras.

S'il part, il n'a rien à régler puisqu'il ne possède plus rien, ayant tout laissé en Corée du Sud — et il n'est plus rien. C'est un autre soulagement en même temps qu'une attache de moins.

Dans l'obscurité du dressing, les yeux toujours clos, il pose la soie de l'écharpe contre sa pomme d'Adam. Cela fait du bien. Rien n'est infini. Tout peut s'arrêter aujourd'hui, même l'interminable vrille.

Lentement, il avale sa salive — sa peau glisse contre le tissu. Il inspire.

Plus lentement encore, il écarte l'écharpe et ouvre les yeux.

Les doigts tremblants et incertains, comme agités de mouvements contraires, il range le foulard sous les pulls.

Il se souvient de ce qu'il a ressenti le matin où il a soulevé la couette d'Elian pour découvrir les poignets tailladés de son ami. Ce mélange de choc, de terreur, de désespoir ; cette tristesse si aiguë et si sourde à la fois, si totale.

Il s'en souvient très bien ; cela hante encore son sommeil, ou certains moments où il lève les yeux sur le visage d'Elian — et où la pâleur de ce matin séoulien se superpose un instant à son hâle plein de santé actuel.

Maintenant, Elian va bien : il sourit, rit, vit dans cette liberté qui lui va bien. La souffrance qui l'avait englouti en Corée du Sud est partie de la même façon que le cyclone quittera Miami.

Elian va bien, et il sourit — mais Woo-jae se souvient de ce que cela fait de découvrir son meilleur ami un pied hors de la vie. Cela ne donne pas envie de sourire. Il se rappelle la douleur, une douleur qu'il ne souhaiterait à personne — et surtout pas à Elian.

S'il retrouvait Woo-jae pendu à l'écharpe de soie couleur perle, Elian serait confronté au même déchirement que celui qu'il a lui-même vécu en réalisant que la lame avait entamé les veines du main vocalist.

Il faut qu'Elian reste heureux, parce qu'il le mérite, et Woo-jae ne veut pas être celui par qui le chagrin l'assaille. Il ne supporterait pas de causer cette souffrance, cette souffrance qu'il se rappelle avec tant d'acuité, à son meilleur ami.

Briser le bien-être d'Elian lui paraît plus intolérable encore que de subir cette insupportable vrille, et c'est ce sourire à préserver qui le maintient en vie. C'est pour lui qu'il trouve la force de ranger chaque jour l'écharpe sous les pulls, quand bien même la moindre fibre en lui aspire au dénouement.

La nuit, il contemple l'Américano-coréen dormir, le visage paisible derrière le rideau d'obscurité. Le jour, il écoute la merveilleuse voix s'exprimer de façon légère sur des sujets divers. Il voit sa figure s'animer, la voit rire lorsqu'il taquine Reign ou s'adoucir lorsqu'il regarde madame Hayes. Il lui semble alors que les choses sont comme elles doivent être, en dépit de tout et de lui-même.

Il espère de tout son cœur qu'Elian ne cessera jamais de sourire. Pour s'en assurer, il fait son maximum afin de repousser l'abîme. Il ne sait pas si ce sera toujours suffisant, mais pour l'instant — chaque sourire justifie chaque battement de cœur et chaque goutte de sang qu'il saigne.

On frappe à la porte de sa chambre ; il referme à la hâte celle du dressing.  
— Oui ?  
— Je peux entrer ?  
C'est son meilleur ami.  
— Oui.  
Elian pénètre dans la pièce ; la lumière du couloir l'enveloppe.   
— On pensait jouer aux cartes à la lueur des bougies que Reign a allumées dans le salon... Une sorte de mise en scène catastrophe. Je venais voir si ça te disait ? Pour les cartes plus que pour la catastrophe, bien sûr.  
  
L'Américano-coréen le regarde et parle avec attention, comme s'il avait peur de mettre le pied sur une plaque de glace trop friable. Woo-jae sent un ruisseau d'affection couler dans quelques failles à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elian mérite tant d'être heureux.  
— Je veux bien.  
  
L'ex-main vocalist sourit ; l'ancien visual se dit que pour lui, il sera peut-être capable de trouver comment endurer l'infini.  
  



	17. Sixte mineure (8)

_Miracle Mile, Coral Gables_

La tempête tropicale est heureusement passée sans trop de dégâts, et sans forcer non plus les habitants de Miami à rester cloîtrés chez eux longtemps. Le voyage à Vancouver n'est donc pas compromis, puisque l'aéroport n'a subi aucun dommage. Elian et Woo-jae ont même le temps d'aller faire les boutiques afin de dénicher des cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Reign.

En réalité, le séjour en Colombie-Britannique est un présent en lui-même de la part des parents Hayes. Il permettra en effet à la jeune femme d'aller observer les baleines et les orques canadiennes de façon respectueuse dans leur milieu naturel, et peut-être même de nager non loin d'elles.

Reign, qui termine un master en Biologie marine, est passionnée par la faune des mers ; elle s'y intéresse autant qu'aux plantes qu'elle cultive par dizaines dans sa chambre et sur son balcon de Coral Gables. Si elle a déjà eu l'occasion d'évoluer avec les tortues et les dauphins en Floride — jamais en captivité : l'Américano-coréenne milite contre les parcs marins —, baleines et orques seront une première pour elle. Quoi de mieux, donc, pour célébrer ses vingt-quatre ans ?

— Tu m'aideras à choisir ? demande Woo-jae en refermant la portière de l'Audi achetée par madame Hayes cet été, qu'Elian a empruntée pour aller faire du shopping. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui ferait plaisir...  
— Bien sûr, sourit l'ancien chanteur.  
Il verrouille la voiture, puis fait quelques pas sur le trottoir où les passants se pressent devant les boutiques, locaux comme touristes déjà revenus après l'alerte au cyclone.  
— Reignie n'est pas compliquée : elle a trois passions dans la vie. Les plantes, les animaux marins et les boucles d'oreilles. En piochant là-dedans, tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire aussi.

Derrière ses Ray-Ban noires, l'Américano-coréen parcourt la longue rangée de magasins des yeux.  
— Il y a une bijouterie, là, je crois... On peut peut-être commencer par ça. J'aimerais bien trouver des boucles en forme de baleines ou d'orques pour aller avec le voyage.  
— C'est une bonne idée, répond Woo-jae en lui emboitant le pas. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'argent, donc je ne sais pas si je pourrai acheter un bijou de prix...  
— Comme tu l'as vu, elle porte la plupart du temps des boucles d'oreilles fantaisie : je ne pense pas que le prix soit un critère pour qu'elle apprécie. On peut aller voir dans d'autres magasins après.

Elian évite de proposer à son ami d'acheter le cadeau avec la carte de crédit de madame Hayes. Il sait que Woo-jae culpabilise suffisamment de tout ce qu'ils lui donnent déjà. Lui-même a commencé à traduire un roman du coréen à l'anglais pour gagner de l'argent de son côté et ne pas non plus dépenser indéfiniment celui de ses parents. Le travail de traducteur, dans le calme de son chez-lui, aux horaires et au rythme qu'il souhaite, lui paraît un paradis par rapport aux années de K-pop qu'il a endurées.

Dans la bijouterie agréablement climatisée, l'Américano-coréen déniche ce qu'il cherchait : des queues de baleines en or, suspendues à de petits anneaux. Alors qu'il paie sa trouvaille, il jette un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, occupé à observer un présentoir. Visuellement, Woo-jae a l'air plus à sa place que partout ailleurs dans ce genre d'endroit, plus assorti qu'un bord de piscine à ses vêtements de couturier et à son apparence travaillée. En tant que visual, d'un point de vue marketing, c'est ce que le Coréen était : une décoration précieuse, une sorte de bijou destiné à briller et à attirer les regards et les cœurs. Celui d'Elian se serre encore une fois.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes ressortent du magasin, l'ex-main vocalist redescend ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.  
— Si tu veux, on peut se promener dans toutes les rues, comme ça, on voit toutes les vitrines ? Ça me semble impossible qu'il n'y ait pas une boutique d'accessoires bon marché quelque part : il y a plus de deux cents magasins dans Miracle Mile.  
— Je veux bien, acquiesce Woo-jae. Je sais que c'est horrible, parce que ta sœur m'a aussi accueilli avec gentillesse et que je devrais donc lui faire un cadeau à la hauteur de ma gratitude, mais je ne peux vraiment pas payer beaucoup.

 _Près de vingt heures de travail par jour, six jours et demi par semaine, cinquante-deux semaines par an pendant des années_ , songe Elian, comme il le fait régulièrement — et chaque fois avec énervement. _Pour se retrouver là, à compter les dollars un par un._

Malgré tout, il sourit à Woo-jae.  
— Non, ce n'est pas horrible. La « hauteur » d'un cadeau n'a rien à voir avec son prix. Quoi que tu offres à Reign, elle sera enchantée parce que ça vient de toi.  
— J'espère, murmure l'ancien visual en réajustant sa casquette, parce qu'il ne s'est toujours pas fait à ses cheveux noirs et qu'il n'ose pas sortir en les laissant visibles.  
— Tu veux qu'on lui offre les queues de baleine en commun, sinon ?  
Woo-jae secoue la tête.  
— C'est très gentil, mais ce serait encore pire, comme si je n'avais fait aucun effort par moi-même.  
Elian n'insiste pas, et les deux jeunes hommes continuent donc leur progression dans la rue animée.

Leurs pas les conduisent jusqu'au stand d'une créatrice de bijoux en pâte FIMO, joliment agencé sur le trottoir devant une boutique de vêtements. Après avoir longuement examiné les boucles — et leur prix —, l'ancien visual finit par se décider pour des clochettes de fuchsias, pendantes et légères au bout de crochets en argent. Soulagé, il sourit même à l'artisane qui emballe l'achat avec soin dans du papier de soie.  
— Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir, commente Elian.  
— J'espère, dit encore Woo-jae.

* * *

Quand ils rentrent à la villa un peu plus tard, les deux petites boîtes dissimulées dans les poches d'Elian — le jean de Woo-jae est trop moulant pour qu'il puisse glisser quoi que ce soit dans les siennes à part son smartphone et sa carte d'identité —, ils sont pourtant accueillis par les éclairs dans les yeux bleu pâle de Reign.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
L'Américano-coréenne serre le menton et le poing, mais ne répond rien. Elle se borne à pivoter en direction du séjour, comme si cela répondait à la question. Intrigué, un peu inquiet aussi, Elian fait quelques pas vers le salon. Il y trouve sa mère, les mains autour d'un bouquet de fleurs parmi lesquelles il reconnaît des hydrangées.

— Qu'est-ce qui prend à Reignie ? C'est ce bouquet qui la met dans un tel état ? Je sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas les fleurs coupées, mais bon...  
Madame Hayes lève les yeux vers lui.  
— Ce bouquet m'a été envoyé par les Lee, dit-elle d'une voix calme.  
Surpris, Elian avale la nouvelle. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en faire.  
— Il y avait un mot avec ?  
— Non, rien que les fleurs. Je pense que c'est un remerciement qu'ils préfèrent ne pas prononcer.

Madame Hayes porte ensuite son attention sur Woo-jae, qui a suivi son meilleur ami dans la salle de séjour et qui s'est figé en entendant ses mots. Le beau visage doux de l'ancien visual reflète un mélange de douleur et d'espoir.


	18. Sixte mineure (9)

_Vancouver, début septembre_

Dans le magnifique restaurant japano-péruvien au bord de la baie illuminée de False Creek, Reign déballe ses cadeaux avec entrain en attendant que les serveurs leur apportent les premiers plats qu'ils ont commandés.

Elian, Woo-jae et elle sont rentrés au cours de l'après-midi d'une excursion en kayak de deux jours pour aller observer les orques et les baleines sauvages au plus près. Ils les avaient déjà vues en début de semaine d'un bateau et d'un hydravion en compagnie de monsieur et madame Hayes. Ses parents ont mis les petits plats dans les grands pour rendre cet anniversaire vraiment mémorable, d'autant que la famille est au complet pour la première fois depuis des années à cette occasion — Elian hors des griffes de la K-pop.

Tout mis bout à bout, ils ont croisé les orques tant attendues, libres dans les eaux où elles habitent ou bien passent avant de se rendre vers des latitudes plus au sud pour l'hiver. Ils ont également admiré des baleines à bosse, des phoques, des dauphins, des tortues, des ours noirs sur la terre ferme, tandis qu'un pygargue à ailes blanches, l'oiseau national des États-Unis, les survolait tout le long comme pour les surveiller.

Plus encore que les animaux, la jeune femme s'est sentie enchantée de la présence de son frère. Malgré sa peur de l'eau, Elian a fait l'effort de l'accompagner sur les flots pour lui faire plaisir. Ils se ressemblent et s'entendent bien, tous les deux, souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes, toujours au diapason au niveau de l'humour. Ces deux jours en pleine nature ont terminé de ressouder leur lien étiré par l'éloignement ; il a semblé à Reign qu'en plus de retrouver son frère, elle avait également trouvé son meilleur ami.

— J'adore ! dit l'Américano-coréenne en posant dans sa paume le duo de queues de baleine qui brillent sous les lampes du restaurant. Ce sera presque un aussi beau souvenir du voyage que tout ce que j'ai enfermé dans ma tête depuis mon arrivée. Merci, Eliannie. Je vais les étrenner de ce pas.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, d'un tour de main devenu expert avec l'habitude, Reign retire les petits saphirs piqués dans ses oreilles, assortis à la robe bleu roi qu'elle arbore ce soir-là, pour les remplacer par le cadeau de son aîné. Les nageoires en or se balancent sous ses lobes quand elle tourne la tête pour se faire admirer.  
  
— Alors ?   
— Très joli, complimente son père, toujours le plus grand fan de sa fille.  
— Pour partir à l'assaut des îles Féroé en plein grindadráp avec style.  
— Le quoi ? demande Elian avec une gorgée de son apéritif.  
— Le massacre annuel de centaines de baleines et de dauphins dans les îles Féroé, près de l'Écosse. J'aimerais bien un jour aller me rendre utile là-bas, sur le bateau d'une association de défense des cétacés, pour tenter de faire cesser cette horreur. Le premier harpon que je parviendrais à saisir ferait un aller-retour assez fulgurant vers les fesses de l'envoyeur.  
La jeune femme plante sa boucle d'oreille en saphir dans le velours qui tapisse l'écrin comme si elle y était déjà.  
  
La violence de l'intention tranche avec son physique gracile et les traits délicats de son visage — mais le roseau plie sans se rompre et se redresse une fois le vent tombé. Elian songe qu'il aurait plutôt dû offrir à sa sœur des boucles d'oreilles de la forme de cette plante qui, à son avis, représente si bien Reign. Il prend en tout cas la résolution de retourner bijouteries et Internet dans tous les sens pour lui en dénicher pour Noël, et de les faire créer spécialement si ses recherches se montrent infructueuses.   
  
— Reignie, on va bientôt manger... Il y a peut-être plus approprié que des massacres comme sujet de conversation pour nous ouvrir l'appétit, fait remarquer madame Hayes.  
— Ce n'est pas faux. Et j'ai encore un cadeau à ouvrir.  
L'Américano-coréenne tend la main vers le dernier paquet sur la table, un petit cube entouré de papier de soie vert tendre. Elle sourit dans le même temps à Woo-jae, assis à sa droite ; le meilleur ami de son frère l'observe faire.

Woo-jae est un mystère pour la jeune femme. Elle ne sait pas grand-chose de lui à part les très grandes lignes de cruautés successives qui l'ont laissé fracturé, triste et sans famille de sang. Les premiers jours suivant l'installation du Coréen à Coral Gables, ce sont sa peine et sa solitude silencieuses qui l'ont frappée quand elle l'examinait. La douleur de Woo-jae, que l'on ne peut que deviner derrière son beau visage lisse, ne fait aucun bruit, aucune vague. La distance dont il s'enroule est encore un masque de plus. Si elle n'en avait rien su par son frère et sa mère, elle aurait simplement pensé qu'il était d'une réserve absolue et qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup dormir. Mais parce qu'ils lui en ont touché quelques mots vagues, elle a comblé le gros des blancs dans l'histoire.

Depuis, l'ancien visual est toujours avec eux. Il ne parle toujours pas beaucoup ; il ne dit même rien si on ne lui pose pas de questions. Dans le kayak, comme d'habitude, il a écouté les deux Hayes discuter sans intervenir lui-même. Pour autant, Woo-jae n'est pas transparent : Reign soupçonne qu'il le deviendrait volontiers si on le laissait faire, mais Elian lui accorde une attention de tous les instants qui l'en empêche. Son frère cherche sans cesse le regard de son ami, l'englobe dans les conversations, lui tient la main quand ils ne sont pas en public — plus pour ne pas embarrasser Woo-jae dans un environnement occidental que par peur de s'embarrasser lui-même. On dirait qu'Elian raccroche l'autre jeune homme au quotidien, qu'il lui rend une présence.

Est-ce vrai ? Reign n'en est pas certaine. Spectatrice de leur dynamique, elle voit aussi que toutes les pensées de Woo-jae sont tournées vers Elian. L'Américano-coréen saisit les doigts de son meilleur ami, certes, mais c'est parce que ce dernier les met à sa portée. Et c'est cela, peut-être, qui accentue son propre intérêt, au-delà de l'envie d'aider également quelqu'un de cassé qui lui fait de la peine.

Elle trouve Woo-jae très beau — difficile d'être un autre avis devant des lignes de visage aussi finement tracées, parfaitement proportionnées. Elle a compris que l'ancien visual n'aimait pas — plus ? — son apparence, qu'il dissimule sans interruption derrière le filtre d'un maquillage de professionnel, mais elle-même n'y trouve aucun défaut. Tout est lisse, doux, droit, symétrique, ajusté, sans imperfection, presque une beauté de catalogue, trop immaculée pour être vraie, qui pourtant existe.

Ce qu'elle trouve pourtant le plus beau chez lui et qui retient son regard, c'est la douceur de celui de Woo-jae. C'est la façon dont les élégants yeux d'argent posés sur Elian s'éclairent un peu quand son frère rit. C'est la gratitude qui s'y immisce quand sa mère lui sourit. C'est l'attention sans jugement qui ne s'y éteint jamais quand l'un des Hayes parle et qu'il les écoute de sa place auprès d'eux. Quelqu'un qui regarde autrui de cette façon...

Sans doute Woo-jae a-t-il l'impression d'avoir dressé des mètres de murailles autour de lui pour y enfermer tout ce qu'il veut garder pour lui. Mais quand il les regarde de cette façon-là, il leur octroie à son insu le passage sur une route en ligne droite jusqu'au centre de son cœur.

Reign y voit à quel point l'ancien visual aime son frère, à quel point il leur est reconnaissant à tous. Elle y voit sa gentillesse et sa générosité, même s'il ne fait un étalage ostensible d'aucune des deux — tout est soigneusement contenu en lui, même ses qualités. Elle ne comprend pas comment les Lee ont pu ignorer cela. Mais elle les voit. Et lorsqu'elle se trouve le point de mire de ce regard, ce dernier la bouleverse d'abord, puis l'arme — elle se battra de toutes les façons qu'il le requerra.

Dans la boîte, l'Américano-coréenne découvre les corolles fuchsia et roses d'une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elle les soulève dans la lumière, heureuse.  
— Elles sont sublimes. Merci beaucoup.  
Les bijoux fantaisie sont très jolis ; le geste de Woo-jae, qui n'y était pas obligé, achève de les rendre _sublimes_.  
  
Reign jette ensuite un coup d'œil à son frère, qui arbore un air satisfait derrière son verre.  
— Désolée, Eliannie, mais je crois que ce sont plutôt celles-ci que je vais porter ce soir.  
— Fais comme tu le sens, répond Elian alors qu'elle ôte déjà l'une des queues de baleine de son lobe. C'est toi la reine du jour.  
— Oui, je sais que pour toi, je ne serai jamais celle de la nuit, rétorque la jeune fille du tac au tac.  
C'est une référence sans pitié au béguin passionné qu'au cours de son adolescence, son frère entretenait pour Whitney Houston, l'interprète de _Queen of the Night_.

Elian lève les yeux au ciel. À côté de lui, à l'abri du paravent de sa main, Woo-jae rit. C'est la première fois que Reign l'entend.

Tandis qu'un serveur dépose devant elle son risotto de crevettes et de homard, la jeune femme comprend que ce rire a achevé le travail entamé depuis deux mois et demi par le regard gris : elle vient de tomber amoureuse de lui.


	19. Sixte mineure (10)

_Coral Gables, novembre_

— Je peux avoir ton passeport pour réserver des billets d'avion ?  
La demande d'Elian, qui pénètre dans sa chambre, prend Woo-jae par surprise. Il se redresse sur un coude dans son lit, au milieu des draps froissés qu'il avait rabattus par-dessus lui en entendant frapper.  
— Des billets d'avion ? Pour quoi faire ?  
— Pour faire un petit voyage de deux jours, répond l'Américano-coréen en s'asseyant près de son ami sur le matelas et en tirant vers lui le tiroir de la table de chevet.  
— Quand ?  
— Demain.  
  
Woo-jae ouvre de grands yeux — marron si foncé qu'ils paraissent toujours noirs ; ses « yeux nus », comme ils les appellent maintenant qu'il ne les cache plus.  
— Pour aller où ?

Avant de répondre, le chanteur saisit le passeport vert et l'ouvre. _Woo-jae Lee_ — son vrai nom de famille, et une photo lorsque le jeune homme avait encore des lentilles et les cheveux teints en argent. 

C'est ce document qui a forcé le visual à leur expliquer la vérité après leur premier voyage à Paris, à lui qu'ils doivent de connaître l'histoire de leur ami. _Woo-jae Kyeong n'est pas un nom de scène,_ leur a-t-il dit ce jour-là. _Won-chul Lee a disparu ; il n'est plus qu'un souvenir dans la mémoire des gens qui s'en rappellent. Maintenant, je suis Woo-jae Kyeong._ Mais aujourd'hui, il ne l'est plus non plus.

Elian sourit à son compagnon.  
— À Las Vegas.  
— Est-ce que tes parents veulent jouer ?  
— Ils ne viennent pas. Juste toi et moi.  
De plus en plus perplexe, Woo-jae essaie encore de comprendre.  
— C'est toi qui veux aller au casino ? Je n'ai pas d'argent à miser...  
  
Il n'a pas d'argent tout court, puisque ce sont les Hayes qui ont racheté sa dette à SYW Entertainment et qu'il n'a rien gagné depuis. Son premier visa, sollicité en urgence lorsqu'ils ont quitté Séoul, ne lui permettait pas de travailler aux États-Unis. Le second, permanent, demandé puisqu'il a voulu rester à Miami, le lui autorise. Mais il n'est pas encore certain de vivre : comment s'engager à quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions, alors que du jour au lendemain, il pourrait tout abandonner ?  
  
— Je sais, répond gentiment le chanteur. On n'y va pas pour ça.  
Elian tend une main vers la tempe de Woo-jae, repousse une mèche noire. De si près, sans le filtre des crèmes ou des poudres, l'Américano-coréen voit les petites cicatrices le long des yeux de son ami et les très rares inégalités de sa peau. Lorsque c'est lui, l'ex-visual ne détourne cependant plus la tête, et c'est déjà un pas.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y va, alors ?  
Woo-jae essaie de déchiffrer les traits d'Elian, mais il n'y lit rien, et la réponse ne l'éclaire pas non plus :  
— Tu verras.  
En se levant, Elian ajoute néanmoins :  
— Emmène ton violon.  
  
À cette mention, le visage de Woo-jae se craquelle un instant avant qu'il ne tente de faire bonne figure à nouveau — sans vraiment de succès. Depuis qu'ils ont fui la Corée du Sud, tout le monde fait de toute façon semblant de ne pas remarquer à quel point son masque est fendillé en permanence, à quel point il ne dissimule plus rien de ses fractures intérieures.

Elian se penche vers lui, dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.  
— Juste pour moi.  
Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a compris que Woo-jae détestait l'instrument — depuis que le jeune homme n'est plus capable de prétendre, sans toutefois se rendre compte qu'il est devenu transparent pour sa mère et pour lui. 

Durant des années, le chanteur lui a demandé de jouer pour lui afin d'apaiser ses propres démons, inconscient que lui faire plaisir nourrissait la férocité de ceux de son ami. Woo-jae n'a jamais refusé, ne s'est jamais plaint, n'a jamais manqué de virtuosité ou de patience pour bercer son compagnon de morceaux de musique classique, la seule qu'Elian pouvait encore écouter dans son temps libre sans avoir envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

— D'accord, murmure Woo-jae une fois de plus.  
Mais aujourd'hui, Elian connaît le sacrifice auquel il consent.  
— Merci. Je te promets que ça vaudra le coup.

* * *

Reign frappe d'une phalange à la porte entrouverte et pénètre dans la chambre de son frère, tandis que ce dernier lève les yeux de son ordinateur portable. Les cheveux de la jeune fille sont entortillés en chignon autour d'un stylo, et elle en tient un autre entre les doigts.  
  
— Tu fais toujours tes listes de recherche d'emploi ? demande Elian.  
À présent qu'elle est fraîchement diplômée d'un master en Biologie marine, le temps est en effet venu pour Reign de trouver un travail. Elle fait cependant la moue à la question.  
— Oui, mais pour l'instant, rien ne me botte ici aux USA. Entre les jobs dans des aquariums ou des parcs animaliers et ceux dans le secteur de la pêche... De quoi avaler mes convictions comme les poissons avalent le mercure et l'arsenic.  
— Hmm. À l'étranger, alors ?  
Il le demande parce que c'est une option, mais il sait déjà qu'elle dira non.  
— Ça ne me tente pas du tout.

La jeune fille s'accoude par derrière aux épaules de son aîné afin de regarder son écran, sur lequel s'affiche la page de réservation d'American Airlines.  
— Vous allez où ?  
— À Las Vegas.  
Si elle est surprise par la destination, Reign ne le montre pas. Elle se redresse, repousse sa frange, s'appuie cette fois sur le bureau.  
— Faire quoi ?  
— Régler un truc.  
  
— Je peux vous accompagner ?  
La question vient du tac-au-tac avant même qu'Elian n'ait terminé sa phrase d'explication : peu importe l'objectif du voyage, elle aurait tenté. L'espoir n'était pas audible dans sa voix, mais le chanteur lui sourit tout de même gentiment pour faire passer son refus.  
— Non, désolé.

Reign se borne à hausser les épaules, sans insister.  
— Ramène-moi au moins un souvenir. Une somme indécente en dollars, par exemple.  
— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, rit Elian.  
Sa sœur lui lance un regard affectueux ; ses yeux bleu très clair sont plus déchiffrables que le reste de son visage souvent imperméable. Elle tourne ensuite les talons pour sortir de la pièce et retourner vaquer à ses occupations tandis que l'ancien idol réserve ses tickets d'avion.

Au moment où elle passe la porte, Elian la rappelle néanmoins.  
— Reignie ?  
— Oui ?  
Il l'étudie quelques secondes en silence avant de répondre, et elle arque un sourcil.  
— Ce que tu voudrais... Ce sera très long et très compliqué.  
Elle ne lui demande pas ce qu'il évoque sans le nommer, ne fait pas semblant non plus de ne pas comprendre.  
— Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi : ma Terminale m'a appris la patience et l'endurance à un haut niveau.  
Elle l'a dit sans émotion particulière, alors Elian lui sourit un peu.  
— C'est vrai.  
Décidée, Reign hoche la tête.  
— J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et je m'entêterai.

Son regard glisse le long du bras de son frère, qui sait alors à quel endroit du passé l'esprit de sa sœur a soudain téléporté celle-ci, sans qu'elle l'ait vraiment cherché. Lui ne s'est pas obstiné au maximum, et Reign lui en garde toujours un peu de rancune, même s'il pense qu'elle a saisi pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Il comprend en tout cas pourquoi elle ne peut pas tout à fait lui pardonner.

— Merci pour lui, dit enfin l'Américano-coréen.  
Reign revient sur ses pas, attrape la main d'Elian et dépose un baiser rapide sur l'intérieur abîmé de son poignet.  
— Merci à toi. Prends soin de lui en attendant.  
— Promis.  
Elle s'éloigne à nouveau. Cette fois, elle quitte la chambre pour de bon tout en ôtant le stylo de ses cheveux noirs, qui se déroulent sur ses omoplates.

* * *

_Miami International Airport, le lendemain_

— Les deux sièges juste derrière à droite, dit Elian en coréen après avoir aperçu les numéros.  
Woo-jae hoche la tête et s'avance dans le couloir de l'avion jusqu'aux fauteuils indiqués. Par habitude, il s'écarte ensuite légèrement afin de laisser passer son ami qui, au cours des années précédentes, préférait prendre la place à côté du hublot.

À présent, l'Américano-coréen n'a plus besoin de voler quelques heures de sommeil au trajet contre la fenêtre, mais l'ancien visual se raccroche aux automatismes pour essayer de ne pas dégringoler plus bas.

Il a entendu dire que lorsqu'on touchait le fond, on pouvait taper du talon pour remonter à la surface. Hélas, il n'y a toujours rien sous ses pieds ; il lui semble continuer à couler, encore et encore, dans un océan sans fin. Il tente de ne pas montrer sa chute intérieure pour n'inquiéter personne. Pourtant, il doit oublier de masquer quelque chose qui lui échappe, car il voit bien que la famille Hayes tend en continu des branches auxquelles il peut s'agripper pour freiner la vitesse de la dégringolade. Cela fonctionne parfois ; il s'enfonce toujours, mais moins brutalement, et il s'en sent très reconnaissant. Parfois, malgré tout, il s'en veut que sa faiblesse les oblige à de tels stratagèmes alors qu'ils en ont déjà tant fait pour lui. D'autres fois, il culpabilise encore de ne pas parvenir à faire marcher ceux-ci avec davantage d'efficacité.

Le jeune homme s'assied sur le fauteuil côté couloir, comme il le faisait dans sa vie antérieure.   
  
Les Hayes ne parlent jamais qu'en coréen, la langue du pays où il a toujours vécu avant. Ils ne mangent que de la nourriture de là-bas également, madame Hayes remplaçant maintenant tous les jours Sophia aux fourneaux. Après quelques nuits dévorées d'un bout à l'autre par un vide abyssal, et sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire, Elian lui a proposé de partager sa chambre ainsi qu'ils le faisaient dans leur appartement. Woo-jae n'a même pas fait semblant de résister, et il n'a regagné la sienne que tout récemment. Il utilise les mêmes crèmes et produits de beauté qu'il fait livrer depuis Séoul grâce à la carte de crédit d'Elian, porte aussi les vêtements des mêmes couturiers que ceux que l'agence lui a repris.   
  
Il ne se reconnaît plus, ne sait plus qui il est ou qui il doit devenir, ne visualise aucun avenir — mais au moins certaines choses familières lui permettent-elles de vivre. Elles le sauvent partiellement pour l'instant, ainsi que le fait que personne ne les évoque.

Avec tact, les Hayes se plient à tout cela pour lui — parce qu'ils l'aiment. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, ne comprend pas ce qu'ils voient en lui maintenant qu'il n'est plus l'idol d'Instagram, sa seule identité qui valait un peu quelque chose. Mais il comprend qu'ils tiennent à lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas disparaître de leur monde sans leur infliger de chagrin.

Après avoir rangé l'étui de son violon dans le compartiment à bagages, Woo-jae, qui n'a pas retiré sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, prend place à côté d'Elian — Elian qui s'est installé dans le siège à côté du hublot alors qu'il n'en a plus besoin parce qu'il sait que le passé rassure l'ancien visual. Le Coréen regarde comme souvent le beau visage détendu de son ami, d'où toute trace d'épuisement et de souffrance est à présent exempte, et il se promet comme à chaque heure qu'il ne sera pas celui qui en réimprimera. 

Par-dessus l'accoudoir, Elian saisit brièvement sa main avant le décollage. L'Américano-coréen lui sourit ensuite de ce sourire auquel Woo-jae songe toujours lorsque l'obscurité de l'abîme se fait trop noire autour de sa vrille. Pour le préserver, il faut endurer sans flancher ; ce sourire ne résisterait pas à un face à face avec un cadavre au bout d'une corde. Lui-même se souvient chaque heure de la douleur ressentie en soulevant la couette du lit de son ami en décembre — cette douleur gommerait le sourire recouvré d'Elian, à qui il faut donc l'éviter, encore et encore. 

Woo-jae se rappelle aussi qu'il a réalisé, ce matin-là à Séoul, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher l'autre jeune homme d'arriver à ce geste. Or Elian en fait dix mille, cent mille fois plus pour lui que ce à quoi il est tenu. Il ne peut donc pas non plus lui faire porter le poids de cette injuste culpabilité. La pensée, en traversant son esprit, bouscule les pulsions de mort et les repousse à l'arrière plan pour quelques minutes.

— Ça prend un tout petit peu plus de cinq heures, dit la voix harmonieuse de l'ex-chanteur, non altérée par le rugissement des moteurs.  
— D'accord.  
Woo-jae n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont faire au Nevada, mais il fait confiance à l'Américano-coréen. Ce dernier précise :  
— On ne restera pas à Vegas ; on part directement vers les canyons.  
— Les canyons ? répète le Sud-coréen, surpris.  
Il n'a en effet jamais entendu son ami mentionner qu'il était particulièrement intéressé par ce genre de paysage.  
  
— Est-ce que maintenant, tu peux me dire pourquoi on va là-bas ?  
Elian effleure à nouveau sa main des doigts.  
— Pour prendre de la hauteur.


	20. Basse : Won-chul Lee (3)

_Daegu, avril, plus de vingt ans plus tôt_

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande madame Lee en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle rentre dans la cuisine, une pile de torchons propres dans les mains.  
Attablé devant son petit-déjeuner sous la lampe de la cuisine, Won-chul lève des yeux un peu étonnés vers sa mère.

Avant de répondre, il les baisse vers son bol, regarde s'il n'a rien renversé. Mais aucun grain de riz n'a roulé, aucune goutte de bouillon coulé sur la table. Le morceau de viande est solidement maintenu par ses baguettes d'enfant, dont il se sert très bien. Il ne comprend donc pas ce qui suscite l'air courroucé de sa mère, mais elle a certainement une raison pour être fâchée ; il ne dit rien et se contente de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste un peu inquiet.

Madame Lee dépose les linges sur une chaise, puis s'approche de lui.  
— On t'a demandé de tenir tes baguettes de la main droite pour t'entraîner, puisque tu dois jouer du violon comme un droitier. Je ne paie pas des heures de kiné pour qu'une fois rentré, tu saccages tous les bénéfices des exercices qu'il te fait faire. Tu ne te rends pas compte du prix. Et surtout, tu ne progresseras jamais, à ce rythme-là.   
Pris en faute, Won-chul incline le front. Il repose le bout de poulet avec soin sur le lit de riz, puis change ses baguettes de main.

Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, espère que sa mère sait qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, qu'il ne voulait pas désobéir, que ce n'est qu'un réflexe parce qu'il n'a pas encore pris l'habitude du changement. C'est vrai, on lui a conseillé d'utiliser sa main droite autant que possible, notamment pour manger ; il s'est trompé.

Madame Lee soupire tandis que Won-chul reprend son morceau de viande en s'appliquant. Son poignet et ses doigts de ce côté-là n'ont pas encore acquis autant de dextérité que les autres, mais il sent déjà qu'il les mobilise de façon plus efficace qu'une semaine auparavant grâce aux heures productives qu'il a passées avec monsieur Park, le kinésithérapeute. Il parvient en tout cas à tenir les baguettes sans trop de difficulté, à porter le poulet à sa bouche sans le laisser tomber.

Il relève les yeux vers sa mère pour essayer d'attraper l'esquisse d'un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage, mais elle a déjà quitté la cuisine.

Won-chul continue à manger en silence au son de la radio — qui diffuse de la musique classique à toute heure depuis son inscription au cours de violon —, jusqu'à ce que madame Lee revienne quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle fait le tour de la table, pose les doigts sur ses baguettes pour les empêcher de bouger et les lui enlève. Surpris, Won-chul la regarde ensuite s'agenouiller devant lui sur le parquet.  
— Donne-moi ta main.  
Il hésite ; il ne sait pas laquelle elle souhaite. Il tend la droite, mais sa mère secoue la tête.  
— La gauche.  
Il la lui offre à son tour ; elle la serre dans la sienne, les yeux rivés aux siens.  
— C'est pour toi, tu sais. C'est pour ton avenir. Pour que tu sois heureux. Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est pour toi, pour que tu aies un plus beau futur que nous. Tout est toujours pour ton bien.  
  
Tout en parlant, madame Lee maintient plus fermement sa main ; sous la lampe de la cuisine, la lame de rasoir luit. Won-chul n'a pas vraiment mal quand le métal effilé coupe sa paume sur toute la diagonale. De minuscules gouttes rouges perlent presque aussitôt sur la longueur de la coupure. Cela pique un peu, mais le sang ne coule pas encore pour de bon.  
— C'est en surface, dit madame Lee. Ce n'est rien.  
  
Elle lâche sa main et repart dans la salle de bain, dont elle revient avec du désinfectant et un bandage blanc.  
— Je vais soigner ta main. Ce n'est rien du tout. Mais avec cette blessure à cet endroit, tu devras d'office utiliser la droite pour ne pas avoir mal. Tu ne pourras pas oublier. Il faut ce qu'il faut. Rassure-toi, en tout cas : la bande ne couvrira que ta paume, donc tes doigts seront libres pour appuyer sur les cordes du violon.  
  
Won-chul hoche docilement la tête. Cela commence à pincer, maintenant que le désinfectant se mêle au sang dans le creux de sa main gauche.


	21. Explications pour la suite d'Accord de Sixte

Vous êtes nombreuses à vous inquiéter pour Woo-jae après son parcours si difficile, à vous demander s'il aura un avenir.

J'ai donc décidé de commencer dès à présent à poster des morceaux du dernier arc d' _Accord de Sixte_ appelé _Sixte majeure_ , qui le montre dans le futur. Vous y verrez Woo-jae qui va mieux. 😊

Dans _Sixte mineure_ que je continuerai à poster également, on le voit lutter, en Floride, pour tenir sans que ses fractures n'éclatent complètement ; dans _Sixte majeure_ , on voit celles-ci se ressouder petit à petit en Californie.

En alternance, je poursuivrai également avec les textes _Basse : Won-chul Lee_ où on fait connaissance avec Won-chul avant qu'il n'intègre l'académie de SYW Entertainment, _Tierce : Woo-jae Kyeong_ où on le suit pendant qu'il est idol dans 21st June, et _Sixte : Woo-jae Lee_ , dans cette zone de chaos entre le scandale et son départ pour Miami.

C'est certes un peu décousu ; les textes plus à la fin spoilent évidemment ceux plus au début, et il faut faire des allers-retours entre les différentes périodes de son existence.

Mais il me semble que c'est plus équilibré de cette façon pour ne pas montrer que de la douleur au fil des semaines, étant donné l'attente entre les textes. L'histoire de Woo-jae en comporte de hautes doses après ce qu'il a subi, mais elle n'est pas que ça. 

In fine, c'est avant tout l'histoire de quelqu'un qui a survécu, l'histoire d'une reconstruction, l'histoire de quelqu'un qui a trouvé des raisons de ne pas abandonner et des personnes pour l'entourer. Plus que tout, c'est une histoire d'espoir, de force et d'amour sous toutes ses formes.

Il n'y aura pas de happy end à la Disney avec tout qui se solutionne sous des feux d'artifice. Dans la réalité, il est parfois des choses dont on ne se remet pas totalement, des blessures qui se referment mais dont les cicatrices continuent à tirer. Mais il y aura un happy end à la mesure son histoire : après tant de temps à avoir envie de mourir, à s'être demandé qui il était, que Woo-jae trouve des réponses/la paix et ait envie de vivre sont, je crois, des joies de plein droit. 

Merci à vous qui cheminez à ses côtés. ❤️


	22. Sixte majeure (1)

_Key West, fin mars_

— Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
Tout sourire, Blanche passe un bras souple autour du cou de Sung-ki, l'autre autour du cou d'Anders, assis à côté du Sud-coréen sous les guirlandes de petites ampoules jaunes.

Les yeux de chat de la jeune femme sont à peine soulignés d'eyeliner, ses pieds nus dans le sable. Elle arbore une robe blanche toute simple, droite, qui s'arrête mi-cuisse et dont les seules fioritures sont un haut et des courtes manches en dentelle. Une tenue basique et pratique comme elle en porte le reste du temps, qui n'a pas donné à ses amis l'impression qu'elle était différente aujourd'hui — si ce n'est pour les fleurs d'hibiscus piquées un peu partout dans ses boucles. 

Ses doigts couverts de bagues en comportent également deux nouvelles par rapport au jour où ils l'ont rencontrée à Los Angeles, trois ans en arrière. Quelques heures plus tôt, une alliance a en effet rejoint à l'un de ses annulaires l'anneau qu'elle y portait déjà, et un solitaire de fiançailles rehausse l'annulaire de son autre main.

— C'est le mariage le plus génial où j'ai été ! s'exclame Sung-ki du fond du cœur.  
— C'est le seul où tu as été, fait remarquer Kyung-hwan en riant, les lèvres au bord de son verre de champagne.  
Tous les deux sont vêtus de costumes noirs assortis à celui d'Elian, alors que le Suédois est habillé de gris clair. Le danseur s'entête.  
— C'est vrai, mais même si j'avais été à des tas d'autres, ça ne changerait rien !  
Le mannequin hoche la tête. Il a l'impression de voir exactement ce que son benjamin veut dire.  
— Je partage moi aussi le sentiment ! approuve vigoureusement la mariée. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux ; c'est pile poil ce que je souhaitais !  
C'est-à-dire une cérémonie et une fête sur la plage au bord de l'océan — le Golfe du Mexique —, sous des latitudes clémentes, en petit comité et sans chichis.

Elian a été d'autant plus d'accord avec toutes les demandes de sa compagne que lui non plus n'avait pas envie de faire les choses en grand. Ils n'ont invité que les personnes avec qui ils avaient vraiment envie de partager ce moment ; une cinquantaine de convives. Si l'Américano-coréen avait d'abord songé à organiser la journée à Miami sur les conseils de ses parents, l'envie de la Martiniquaise — sirène dans l'âme depuis sa plus tendre enfance — qu'ils se marient les pieds dans l'eau les a fait opter pour la dernière île des Keys et le cadre du Waldorf Astoria.

Blanche se redresse de toute sa taille et s'étire.  
— En tout cas, je suis super contente que vous vous soyez bien amusés ! Vous avez encore un peu d'énergie, là, j'espère ?  
Il est deux heures quarante du matin et une partie des invités, notamment les personnes plus âgées, ont déjà regagné leurs chambres dans l'hôtel. Restent sur la plage les amis, ainsi que les deux sœurs de la jeune femme qui se chamaillent autour d'une table, arbitrées par le compagnon de Salomé.  
— Mes pieds demandent un peu grâce, répond Anders en remuant les orteils et en prenant la main de Sung-ki, mais pour le reste, ça va.  
La jeune mariée lui jette un regard enchanté.  
— C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup dansé, à la surprise de tous !  
— Je me suis sans doute laissé emporter par l'ambiance...  
— Tu as prévu qu'on danse encore, si tu nous demandes si on a encore de l'énergie ? s'enquiert Sung-ki en embrassant la tempe de son compagnon, puis en bondissant debout.

Après le repas, tout le monde s'est rassemblé sur la zone de sable transformée en dancefloor entre les arches de bois décorées de fleurs et de petites lampes. Blanche et Elian ont ouvert la soirée sur la version classique d' _I'll be your love_ de X-Japan, sous les caméras des téléphones qui n'ont pas perdu une miette de ces quelques minutes romantiques avant que, fidèle à elle-même, la mariée ne crie à l'assemblée de les rejoindre. 

Tous sans chaussures, seul élément de dress code imposé, les invités se sont donc joyeusement mêlés sur la piste sablonneuse pour un morceau de Whitney Houston, _I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)_ , puis un autre de Marvin Gaye, _Ain't no mountain high enough_. Blanche et Adam ont ensuite dansé ensemble un vieux rock endiablé avant que le programme musical ne revienne à des chansons plus modernes pour le reste de ces heures festives. Pas une seule note de K-pop n'a été conviée à faire partie de la setlist, et personne ne s'en est étonné ni plaint — même pas Sung-ki, qui sait très bien pourquoi et qui danse en outre avec la même aisance sur n'importe quoi.

— Eh bien, non, car je crois qu'il y en a qui ont l'impression d'avoir déjà beaucoup donné en la matière, réplique la Martiniquaise avec un sourire malicieux. Je voudrais plutôt vous demander si vous voulez bien venir sur la jetée ! On va faire quelques photos de famille !  
— Dans le noir ? s'étonne aussitôt le danseur. Et ta famille n'est pas déjà partie dormir ?  
— Mon autre famille, je veux dire ! Vous ! On vous attend là-bas !  
— On arrive, dit Kyung-hwan en reposant son verre sur la nappe, à côté d'un magnifique montage floral.  
  
Blanche lui fait un signe du pouce avant de s'éloigner pour courir remercier ses collègues de travail, sur le départ, ainsi que Colin et 🍆🍆🍆, avec lesquels Adam fait quelques pas vers l'hôtel. La séparation sera de courte durée puisqu'Elian et Blanche, comme les autres, passeront la nuit au Waldorf Astoria, où ils prendront également le petit-déjeuner après une grasse matinée bien méritée.

L'Américano-coréen, qui a déjà dit au revoir à tous ceux qui ne restent pas pour les photos, marche quant à lui le long des vagues, là où la nuit est plus sombre et où les pépiements des voix cèdent la place au son tranquille et régulier de l'eau qui se déroule. Le photographe les attend sur l'appontement depuis de longues minutes, et le marié se dévoue donc pour le faire patienter en attendant que sa femme ait terminé ses prises de congé à rallonge.

Les pieds dans le sable mouillé, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume noir, Elian jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en est Blanche. Cette dernière est en train d'enlacer Nathan, son ami et ex-béguin de Bordeaux.  
  
— Le pauvre photographe n'est pas au bout de ses peines, je le sens. J'espère qu'il n'est pas pressé de ranger son matériel pour aller se coucher.  
— Tu sais ce que Blanche a en tête ? interroge Reign, aux côtés de son frère.  
Elle porte une robe bleu pastel très courte aux manches remplies de fleurs en dentelle, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles fantaisie en forme de petits parasols — assorties au cadre décontracté de la journée.  
— Absolument pas. Elle veut faire des photos souvenir sur la jetée en mode « by night ». Peut-être l'équivalent de celles qu'on a faites avant le dîner, mais dans le noir, avec la lumière des lampes ?  
— C'est vrai que c'est joli, commente Woo-jae, le regard perdu sur la longue construction de bois qui s'avance dans l'eau sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

L'appontement a, lui aussi, été habillé par les décorateurs du palace, qui l'ont agrémenté d'un bout à l'autre de guirlandes de fleurs et d'ampoules. Il a été le lieu privilégié des clichés pris avec les invités durant le cocktail, à égalité avec les photos chevilles dans les vagues, l'immensité turquoise de l'océan en toile de fond.

— Vous ne regrettez pas le Conrad de la Baie de Biscayne ? vérifie l'ancien main vocalist.  
C'est là que monsieur et madame Hayes avaient d'abord proposé que se tienne la fête. Eux habitent toujours Miami, même s'ils ont délaissé Coral Gables pour remonter vers Brickell en vendant leur villa. Ils y ont acheté un appartement plus petit — et dans le même temps un appartement pour chacun de leurs enfants dans la région de Los Angeles. Madame Hayes restera en Floride jusqu'à la retraite de son mari, moment auquel ils ont convenu qu'ils déménageraient eux aussi sur la côte californienne afin de se rapprocher d'Elian, Reign et Woo-jae.

À l'interrogation de son frère, la jeune femme secoue la tête, et les parasols en turquoise tourbillonnent sous ses lobes.  
— J'ai toujours été fan de l'idée de Blanche. Quel cachet supplémentaire, ici. Et puis, dis-toi que tu as permis à tout le monde de prendre quelques jours de vacances dans les Keys aux frais de la princesse, je veux dire, de Papa : il y a pire.  
— En effet. Si personne ne regrette son déplacement, c'est parfait.  
— Oh, non : je n'ai entendu que des avis ravis de tous les groupes de convives !

Reign se tourne ensuite un peu plus vers Elian afin de mieux visualiser son visage dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ils sont tous les deux habitués au ciel nocturne des Keys, dans lequel les constellations des deux hémisphères se mélangent. Chaque année, durant les vacances scolaires à Séoul, la famille Hayes venait en effet passer plusieurs semaines en Floride, notamment ici.  
  
— Et toi, Eliannie, tu es content ?  
— Oui, très.  
Il lui sourit, et elle voit qu'il ne le feint pas.  
— Tout s'est passé comme on l'espérait ; l'ambiance était top d'un bout à l'autre... Et vous étiez avec nous.  
Sa sœur attrape son poignet sous la manche de sa chemise blanche, retroussée jusqu'au coude. Un artiste tatoueur réputé de Los Angeles a entre-temps méticuleusement reconstruit les lignes noires sur la peau abîmée de son frère.  
— L'heure de la petite larme est passée depuis longtemps ; on avait convenu que c'était terminé après les discours.  
Le rire paisible d'Elian se mêle au bruit de l'écume qui leur lèche les pieds.  
— C'est vrai ; tu as raison de me rappeler à l'ordre !  
Reign sourit également et cherche la main de Woo-jae, qui chemine en silence à sa droite.

* * *

Après avoir remercié le photographe de bien vouloir les attendre et ainsi accéder à la dernière lubie de la mariée, les trois jeunes gens marchent vers l'extrémité de la jetée. Le bois craque sous leurs pas pourtant légers ; des vagues plus fortes que sur le sable s'écrasent contre les montants. C'est comme partir vers le large sans toucher l'eau, mètre après mètre qui les éloignent de l'hôtel.  
  
— Ça fait un peu enchanté, avec toutes les petites lampes qui nous ouvrent la voie, remarque Reign, qui n'a pas lâché la main de son compagnon.  
— J'étais en train de me dire la même chose, approuve ce dernier. C'est comme si la lumière voulait nous accompagner aussi loin qu'on doit aller pour ne pas qu'on trouve l'obscurité.  
Les deux Hayes, qui l'encadrent à présent, jettent un coup d'œil rapide à Woo-jae, puis se regardent et se sourient parce qu'ils voient et qu'ils savent qu'aujourd'hui, le Coréen va mieux. Leurs lèvres sont ourlées d'ombre, mais leurs yeux brillent sous l'éclat des ampoules jaunes.

— Il y a plus de vent ici, dit à son tour Elian quand il s'accoude à la barrière tout au bout de l'appontement. Ça nous rappelle qu'on est en mars. J'espère que Blanche ne va pas trop traîner tout de même, sinon on se réveillera malades demain.  
— Tu aurais dû mettre un marcel thermique sous ta chemise, commente Reign. L'accessoire idéal de toute nuit de noces. Blanche devrait envoyer un e-mail à Veronika pour suggérer à Sexy Secret d'ajouter ça à leur catalogue.  
L'Américano-coréen ne peut s'empêcher de sourire encore au rappel de leur soirée upperware.

Il pivote ensuite pour vérifier où en sont ceux qu'ils attendent, mais le bruit d'une conversation joyeuse l'aurait renseigné même s'il ne s'était pas retourné. Sung-ki est arrivé à la jetée et parle avec le photographe ; Anders et Kyung-hwan sont avec lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'autre trio les rejoint au-dessus de l'océan.  
— Blanche a dit qu'elle arrivait tout de suite !  
— Son « tout de suite » à elle, traduit l'ancien mannequin. Elle devait encore remercier sa bande d'amis du Japon avant de nous rejoindre.  
— Ils sont très sympa, d'ailleurs ! dit à nouveau Sung-ki. On connaissait déjà bien Becky et Kyle, mais les autres aussi sont gentils ! Et Sacha est super beau, haha.  
Amusé, Kyung-hwan fait remarquer :  
— Entre Andy, Adam, Colin et Sacha, c'est vrai que tes yeux avaient de quoi se régaler ce soir.  
— Oui, mais mon beau blond préféré, ça reste Andy quoi qu'il arrive !  
Le danseur joint à son exclamation ses bras passés autour du cou de son compagnon — qui ne s'inquiète plus à ce propos depuis que Sung-ki a renoncé à toute son existence préalable pour être avec lui cinq ans plus tôt.

Les jeunes gens discutent encore dix bonnes minutes avant que la mariée n'apparaisse sur la jetée. Elle court sur ses longues jambes de gazelle et ses pieds nus, flanquée de son meilleur ami, qu'elle a intégré à la bande au moment où elle-même s'y est fait une place.  
— Last but not least ! s'exclame Blanche.  
Les amis de la Française applaudissent pour la taquiner, comme si elle venait de franchir une ligne d'arrivée, tandis que le photographe se hâte également vers le groupe.  
— Adam faisait office de camion-balai, si je comprends bien, dit Reign.  
L'Américain rit, une main dans les cheveux.  
— Si seulement ! On aurait été plus vite si j'avais pu la charger et me mettre en route !  
Blanche éclate elle aussi de rire.  
— Est-ce comme ça qu'on parle de la reine de la journée !  
Elle lui donne une bourrade bien sentie dans les côtes avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule d'Elian.

— Merci d'avoir attendu, en tout cas ! Je vous explique ce que j'ai en tête : je trouverais ça dommage de ne pas terminer cette super journée par une série de photos « de clôture ». Un peu comme un dernier chapitre, vous voyez ? Histoire de pouvoir faire une page spéciale dans l'album. Et c'est tellement beau ici, avec les guirlandes lumineuses, la lune qui luit derrière, et la mer qui scintille...  
— Quel élan lyrique ! Ça m'inspire aussi ! dit Adam en se tournant vers le large pour admirer l'océan.  
— Idem ! renchérit Sung-ki, qui secoue un peu la main d'Anders à laquelle il est accroché et bondirait bien sur les planches.

Elian jette un coup d'œil au photographe en train de régler son objectif et est obligé de doucher l'enthousiasme de ses infatigables amis.  
— Le concours de poésie, ce sera plutôt demain matin au petit-déjeuner, si vous voulez bien, car monsieur n'avait pas signé pour faire une nuit blanche...  
— Venez vite prendre la pose, alors ! s'écrie la mariée en étendant les bras comme si tout le monde allait venir s'y nicher.  
  
Les autres ne se le font pas dire deux fois et, dans un joyeux chaos, s'alignent près d'elle contre la rambarde pour une photo de groupe. Les jeunes gens s'assemblent ensuite en divers duos, trios, quatuors pour d'autres clichés en fonction des affinités. Comme le reste de la journée, l'humeur est légère, le rire facile pour tous ; le photographe mitraille en rafale entre les poses aussi.

— Je crois qu'on a fait tout le monde, non ? finit par dire Kyung-hwan au bout d'un moment.  
Blanche hoche la tête, radieuse.  
— Oui ! Merci au photographe et aux participants ! J'ai vraiment eu tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui.  
— Même la crève qui ne tardera pas, pronostique Reign en refermant sur elle les pans de la veste de Woo-jae.  
Ce dernier s'en est défait en remarquant la chair de poule sur les bras de sa compagne. Mais la Martiniquaise se contente de rire encore.  
— Ce petit vent vivifiant ne peut rien contre la chaleur de l'amour et de l'amitié ! Cela dit, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Elian lui attrape la main.  
— Toi aussi, tu rentres avec nous. Ou tu avais encore d'autres plans à l'extérieur ?  
Reign passe devant eux, sa queue de cheval dans son poing pour l'empêcher de lui fouetter le visage.  
— Mets-y un peu du tien pour te rendre plus attirant que la plage, Eliannie. Moi, je vais mettre Nick et Carlos au chaud, en tout cas, car ils commencent à se les peler.  
— Ah, tiens, demande aussitôt Sung-ki en entendant l'Américano-coréenne mentionner les deux noms, le froid les fait rétrécir aussi ?  
Kyung-hwan plaque une main sur la bouche du danseur pour l'empêcher de continuer dans cette voie alors que le photographe est toujours dans les parages.  
— Si la conversation commence à tourner autour de ça, c'est vraiment le signal du départ.  
— J'avoue, reconnaît la mariée en se penchant un peu par-dessus le garde-fou qui surplombe les vagues.

Le photographe leur souhaite une bonne nuit et s'éloigne, alors que Blanche reprend une seconde plus tard, d'un ton plus pensif :  
— Vous savez, quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de me marier sous la mer. Quand je songeais à me marier, c'est-à-dire, pas souvent, car vivre de folles aventures m'intéressait beaucoup plus. Mais donc, une fois, je me souviens que je m'étais imaginé un splendide homme sirène qui m'emmenait faire une fête en notre honneur dans son palais sous l'eau.  
— Et tu trouves que tu y as perdu au change aujourd'hui ? rit Adam. Si ce n'était que ça, le dress code aurait pu être « queue de poisson pour tout le monde » !  
— Non, pas du tout ! Je laisse les cosplays d'animaux marins pour tes épousailles à toi. Et puis, j'ai trouvé mon prince Éric !  
La ressemblance entre le personnage du film Disney et l'ancien main vocalist, immédiatement notée par la Martiniquaise quand elle a vu Elian pour la première fois, a fait l'objet d'innombrables blagues au cours des années précédentes — ainsi que de déguisements assortis pour Halloween qui ont permis à Blanche de ressortir sa tenue fétiche d'Ariel.

La Française fait un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, lâche la main de son mari dans le même temps et, d'une poussée de poignets, bascule dans l'océan par-dessus la rambarde. Des cris surpris se mêlent au bruit de l'eau qui l'engloutit.

Une seconde plus tard, les fleurs d'hibiscus blanches refont surface, suivies par les cheveux bouclés, puis le visage ruisselant de la Martiniquaise.  
— Qui m'aime me suive pour une petite nage jusqu'à la plage !  
Elian lève les yeux au ciel, mais Adam s'exclame d'un air réjoui :  
— Tu es complètement folle, Blanche !  
L'enthousiasme de Sung-ki n'étonne quant à lui personne.  
— Moi, je veux bien venir aussi !  
— Ton téléphone, s'inquiète aussitôt Anders en retenant son compagnon par le bras par mesure de précaution.  
— Ah, oui ! Il y a quelqu'un qui ne vient pas avec nous ?  
— Moi, répond l'Américano-coréen.  
Le temps n'a pas gommé sa peur de l'eau là où il n'a ni pied, ni possibilité non plus de s'accrocher à un bord.

Elian collecte donc les portables de ses compagnons qui, les uns après les autres, sautent dans les vagues pour rejoindre Blanche — même Anders et son costume de designer, entraînés par le sourire de Sung-ki qui éclaire toujours la nuit.  
— Je reste avec toi, dit Woo-jae à son meilleur ami tandis que Reign lui rend sa veste.  
La jeune femme passe ensuite à son tour par-dessus le bord de bois et atterrit dans l'océan avec un cri strident, au milieu du reste de leurs amis.  
— Nick et Carlos ont tenu le choc ? s'enquiert la voix du danseur, un mètre et demi sous la jetée. En ce qui concerne Dong-woo, si quelqu'un se demande, il est frigorifié !  
  
Suivis d'un murmure d'Anders, ce sont les derniers mots parfaitement audibles qui parviennent aux oreilles d'Elian et Woo-jae, à qui ils tirent un sourire indulgent. Le reste n'est plus qu'exclamations, rires et petits cris alors que les téméraires se mettent à nager vers le sable.

— On rentre aussi ? demande l'ancien chanteur en tendant quelques smartphones au Coréen afin que ce dernier les range dans les poches de son veston pour le trajet.  
En chemise, Elian craint en effet de laisser glisser des portables s'il les tient tous en pile dans ses mains.  
— Oui, acquiesce Woo-jae après un regard vers les silhouettes qui fendent les vagues sombres en diagonale, droit en direction de la façade de l'hôtel.

Les deux hommes marchent sur l'appontement en sens inverse, sous le ciel étoilé vers lequel Elian lève un instant les yeux. C'est comme s'ils étaient seuls, tout à coup, loin de leurs amis et de leur famille. Pourtant, le marié ne se sent pas isolé.  
  
— Merci d'être resté.  
Aux mots prononcés à mi-voix, Woo-jae tourne la tête vers son compagnon. Il sait qu'Elian ne parle pas du moment présent sur la jetée, mais qu'il l'englobe néanmoins aussi.

L'Américano-coréen s'est arrêté sur le ponton, et Woo-jae fait de même sans trop savoir quoi répondre. C'est vrai : c'est pour que son ami puisse continuer à sourire qu'il ne s'est pas ôté la vie. Ils n'en ont jamais discuté, n'ont jamais mis cela en paroles, et l'ancien visual n'a aucune idée de ce que pense Elian à ce sujet. 

Est-ce qu'il sait combien de fois Woo-jae a été près de se pendre dans sa chambre à Coral Gables avec la grande écharpe « empruntée » à Reign et cachée au fond de sa garde-robe à cet effet ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'à chaque fois, c'est pour ne pas faire de peine à son ami qu'il a renoncé et posé un pas de plus dans le vide, car le blesser lui paraissait pire encore que vivre ? Le sourire d'Elian a été l'horizon, seule langue de terre dans le lointain, au-delà d'un gouffre qu'il aurait dit sans fin s'il n'y avait pas eu — cet horizon. L'objectif qui l'a obligé à endurer l'abîme, qui lui a permis d'avancer alors qu'il n'y avait pas de sol sous ses pieds. Chaque sourire, un nouveau but à tenter de ne pas briser ; chaque sourire, un mètre de douleur, mais aussi d'avenir presque collatéral.

Elian est maintenant complètement tourné vers lui.  
— Merci d'être resté.  
Il le répète d'une voix un peu différente, une voix sans harmonies, une voix dans le plus simple appareil où rien ne vient habiller le contenu parce que ce dernier est le seul qui compte. C'est le même timbre qu'en fin d'après-midi, lorsque l'Américano-coréen a remercié son meilleur ami pour son « discours » de témoin avant d'ouvrir le dîner.

Moins à l'aise encore avec les déclarations publiques qu'avec beaucoup d'autres choses, Woo-jae a préféré jouer. Quelques mois auparavant, avec les encouragements de Reign, le Sud-coréen a acheté un alto acoustique — instrument qu'il préfère au violon — pour tester _Forever Love_ de X-Japan, le groupe dont Blanche se proclame fan jusqu'à la mort. Il semblait au jeune homme que le morceau dirait mieux que des mots maladroits les vœux qu'il souhaite au couple — comme le résumé de son amitié avec Elian, et ses remerciements pour tout ce que son ami lui a donné.

Il ne l'a répété qu'une fois au préalable dans son appartement afin que son jeu ne soit pas mécanique, qu'il puisse l'infuser des pensées et émotions du moment. Il a repéré le regard de reproche qu'Elian a lancé à sa sœur en voyant son meilleur ami revenir du vestiaire avec l'alto, a repéré aussi les coups d'œil échangés par Sung-ki, Kyung-hwan, monsieur et madame Hayes — tous ceux qui tiennent à lui. Mais Woo-jae a lui-même choisi d'effectuer cette performance, et peut-être était-ce également une façon de les rassurer, de leur dire que maintenant, le chemin s'est un peu solidifié sous ses pieds.

Face aux mariés, il a joué la version classique de la chanson en fermant les yeux d'un bout à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas risquer que quoi que ce soit altère sa façon de poser l'archet — sur les cordes fragiles de son cœur presque plus que sur celles de l'instrument. Il sait que c'est l'une des chansons préférées de Blanche et il voulait lui faire plaisir, à elle qui rend son meilleur ami heureux. Pour le reste, il s'est référé au titre et aux sentiments transmis par la musique. Il leur souhaite bien sûr un amour et une joie éternels ; lui-même est là grâce au bonheur d'Elian et restera aussi longtemps que son ami l'y laissera.

Tout à l'heure, Blanche l'a presque étouffé après avoir rampé sous la table d'honneur pour arriver plus vite jusqu'à lui. Elian a fait le tour, mais l'a ensuite serré dans ses bras avec une force qui disait ce que ses mots disent maintenant dans la nuit. _Merci pour ce que tu nous apportes. Merci aussi pour ce que tu ne nous as pas infligé_. _Merci d'avoir pensé à moi plutôt qu'à toi_ , dit son ami sans le dire sur la jetée ; le Coréen l'entend à sa voix dénudée. Ainsi, Elian sait bel et bien pourquoi il est resté.  
— De rien, répond Woo-jae, même s'il a plutôt l'impression que c'est lui qui devrait remercier son compagnon.

À sa grande surprise, l'Américano-coréen dépose les téléphones qu'il tient sur le bois froid et humide. Il repose ensuite les mains sur les épaules de l'ancien visual et entreprend d'en faire glisser la veste noire, qu'il place soigneusement à côté des portables. Sous les yeux étonnés de Woo-jae, Elian pêche ensuite le smartphone de son ami dans la poche du pantalon de celui-ci, avant de faire de même avec le sien.  
  
— Est-ce que tu veux aussi sauter à la mer ? demande le Coréen.  
— Oui, répond Elian avec un sourire. Ça me prend, tout d'un coup.  
— Mais tu as peur de l'eau, fait remarquer son compagnon.  
— Ce n'est pas grave. Tu viens avec moi ?  
Woo-jae hoche la tête. L'Américano-coréen s'accroche alors au bras de son meilleur ami tandis qu'ils basculent tous les deux de côté dans les vagues. En remontant à la surface, trempés et glacés, ils entendent les cris étonnés et enthousiastes de leurs camarades, qui vont sans aucun doute rebrousser chemin pour venir les retrouver.

D'une main, Elian écarte ses cheveux de ses yeux ; de l'autre, il s'agrippe fermement à l'épaule de Woo-jae, qui bat des pieds les deux bras sous les aisselles de l'autre homme.  
— À l'époque de 21st June, la vérité, c'est que j'étais toujours comme ça, dit l'ancien chanteur.  
Il profite du temps seul à seul qu'il leur reste avant que leurs amis ne les entourent et poursuit, parce qu'il voit que son compagnon ne comprend pas :  
— Toujours en train de me noyer à moitié, sauvé par ton existence à mes côtés.  
Les traits réguliers de Woo-jae tressaillent dans la nuit, surpris. Tout en battant des jambes, Elian, qui ne feint pas sa phobie de l'eau, raffermit son étreinte autour de son meilleur ami, tandis qu'il termine d'un ton pourtant très calme :  
— Je ne serais pas là non plus si tu n'y étais pas.

Avant que l'ancien visual ne puisse réagir d'une quelconque manière, ils sont tous deux à nouveau propulsés dans la multitude par une voix enjouée inconsciente de ce qu'elle interrompt :  
— Alors, tu ne voulais pas me laisser le prix de la meilleure tenue de mariage mouillée ? rit Blanche en les atteignant de mouvements de crawl souples.  
Elian jette un regard au buste de sa femme lorsque cette dernière se remet en position verticale devant eux.  
— On doit tout voir chez toi... J'espère qu'il n'y a pas un vieux Républicain perdu sur la plage.  
Woo-jae détourne les yeux, mais la Martiniquaise ne paraît quant à elle pas embarrassée pour si peu.  
— Quelqu'un me prêtera sa veste pour sortir !  
— Je veux bien te prêter le mienne, Blanche, si tu veux ! offre Sung-ki en arrivant près du trio, juste derrière Adam. C'est moins choquant pour les conservateurs sur mon torse et comme ça, en plus, Andy pourra profiter de la vue, haha.  
— Merci, Sunshine !

— Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir, trempés, refaire le chemin jusqu'au milieu de la jetée pour récupérer nos portables ? demande Kyung-hwan d'un ton peu enchanté à la perspective.  
— Il n'y avait pas de raison que tout le monde ne puisse pas profiter d'un petit bain nocturne, après tout ! répond la mariée. En attendant, je vais déjà remorquer mon mari jusqu'à la plage. Il a encore des efforts à faire pour être l'homme sirène du grand large auquel je rêvais enfant, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
— Méfie-toi de semer tes bagues dans l'eau, Blanche, rétorque Elian. Sinon, je t'offre au premier poisson qui ramasse ton alliance.  
Toujours en riant, la Martiniquaise passe un bras sous celui de l'Américano-coréen pour décharger un peu Woo-jae de son poids.

— C'est quand même assez profond, ici ! On ne dirait pas en voyant l'eau turquoise de la plage, commente Sung-ki alors qu'ils se remettent tous à nager ensemble vers le rivage. Depuis le sable, on a plutôt l'impression qu'on pourrait marcher jusqu'à très loin sans perdre pied. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur, du coup, Elian ?  
— Non, répond l'interpellé en glissant un regard vers son meilleur ami, qui le soutient toujours d'un côté. Pas un instant.


	23. Sixte majeure (2)

_Manhattan Beach, août, 5 ans après le mariage de Blanche et Elian_

Un verre à la main, Elian sort sur le balcon de la chambre d'Anders et Sung-ki. Il s'accoude à la balustrade qui surplombe le jardin, tandis que Woo-jae le rejoint dans l'air tiède du soir. À l'horizon, l'encre du ciel embrasse celle du Pacifique. À leurs pieds, une énième soirée estivale chez les Sungers bat son plein.

Blanche, Adam et Oriana nagent en conversant au milieu des bougies flottantes alors que Kyung-hwan et Reign discutent sur les coussins au bord de la piscine. Les maîtres de maison, invisibles, doivent être dans le salon ou peut-être la cuisine, d'où ils vont sans doute ramener des desserts. Plusieurs chiens furètent ici et là ; d'autres, couchés sur la terrasse, observent les humains de leurs grands yeux humides. 

Tout le monde fait de gros efforts pour garder le volume sonore au minimum afin de ne pas déranger les voisins, même si parmi ces derniers, plusieurs sont également dehors pour profiter des heures les plus agréables de l'étouffante journée.

Accompagné par son meilleur ami, Elian est monté voir si les enfants, sa fille Sakina en tête, dormaient paisiblement. La petite Burkinabée est arrivée aux États-Unis quelques mois auparavant et a parfois des terreurs nocturnes lorsqu'elle se réveille à moitié sans reconnaître l'environnement dans lequel elle a grandi. Au milieu des nombreuses peluches et veilleuses qui l'entourent, la fillette sommeillait pourtant, et son père s'est contenté de réarranger le mur d'animaux au bord du lit.

Sung-ki et Anders réapparaissent dans le jardin ; aussitôt, l'animation revient. Tout est un mélange savamment dosé de paix et de joie, alors que les notes des rires en sourdine, trop gais cependant pour être tout à fait réprimés, s'élèvent puis retombent sur les présents comme une pluie d'été.

— On aurait pu rater ça, fait soudain remarquer Elian.  
Son ton tranquille pourrait trancher avec le contenu de sa phrase, mais il ne le fait pas. L'Américano-coréen ne présente pas son propos comme quelque chose de triste. Au contraire : il parle du soulagement qu'il ressent que tout ne se soit pas arrêté avant ce beau moment du quotidien. Cela aurait pu, puisque lui-même a mis sa vie en danger pour de vrai et qu'ensuite, Woo-jae a aspiré à la mort encore et encore pendant très longtemps.

Elian tire une nouvelle fois sur sa paille en bambou, puis reformule d'une façon qui lui semble mieux rendre compte de la réalité :  
— On a presque raté ça.  
Et un millier d'autres instants, petits ou grands, doux ou joyeux, éphémères ou mémorables, saupoudrés sur l'ensemble des années qui viennent de s'écouler. Le présent, l'avenir et une partie du passé ont pendu au bout du fil qu'ils ont voulu — et failli — trancher.

Woo-jae hoche la tête en silence, ses yeux noirs posés sur l'heureuse assemblée en contrebas. Il y a quelques minutes, ils s'y trouvaient aussi, Elian et lui. Sous peu, ils vont d'ailleurs y retourner car ils en font partie intégrante et, s'ils tardent trop, ils savent que quelqu'un viendra les chercher pour les ramener au milieu des sourires et des lumières des lampions. Reign, qui se lève, les aperçoit d'ailleurs ; un sourcil arqué, la jeune femme dessine un cœur des doigts à leur intention à tous les deux.

Alors que Sung-ki fait une bombe dans la piscine, que des gerbes d'eau s'élèvent comme les exclamations amusées, les aboiements et les cris de protestation mêlés, Woo-jae laisse échapper un petit rire par-dessus le bord de son verre.  
— Je n'aurais pas voulu rater ça, dit encore Elian en regardant son ami.  
— Moi non plus, répond Woo-jae avec sincérité.


	24. Sixte majeure (3)

_Torrance, mai (un an après le scandale)_

Woo-jae n'est ni au rez-de-chaussée, ni au deuxième étage quand Reign rentre du travail. Depuis qu'ils ont emménagé dans la South Bay la semaine précédente, son colocataire ne s'est jamais aventuré seul dans la ville, et il est improbable qu'il ait tenté une sortie aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu être chez Elian à Marina del Rey, mais la jeune femme sait que son frère était occupé cet après-midi et n'a donc pas pu venir chercher son meilleur ami.

Elle grimpe jusqu'au toit-terrasse du triplex qu'ils partagent mais, lorsqu'elle arrive à la porte vitrée, elle ne la pousse pas. À la place, elle observe le dos mince du Coréen. 

Assis sur l'un des petits cubes en bois qui font office de sièges de jardin, Woo-jae contemple l'eau. L'océan s'étend par-delà le muret et les toits de quelques rangées de maisons, d'un bleu très clair frangé de gris perle aujourd'hui.

C'est rare que l'ancien visual s'expose ainsi au soleil, puisqu'il ne veut pas faire foncer sa peau. C'est rare qu'il s'expose tout court — et pourtant, il est là, en pleine lumière au-dessus de Torrance. Le vent du large joue délicatement avec ses cheveux noirs, et cela pourrait être une vision d'espoir si le cœur de Reign ne la trouvait pas si— solitaire.

Le monde autour de Woo-jae est mouvant ; il s'adapte, il avance, parfois à une allure soutenue. Elian a arraché la page de sa carrière, repris goût à la vie et entamé la construction de son avenir avec Blanche. Les autres ont fait à peu près pareil, de Sung-ki avec Anders à Kyung-hwan qui termine de racheter sa liberté à Incheon. Elle-même a trouvé un job dans sa branche ici et s'apprête à s'y faire des amis. Tout va très vite ; leur existence a des airs de tapis roulant sur lequel ils s'élancent en courant.

Woo-jae, quant à lui, paraît simplement là.

Reign a l'impression, sans pouvoir déterminer tout à fait pourquoi, que c'est déjà une sorte de miracle, qu'oser en demander plus serait en réclamer trop.

Woo-jae est là, et la vision derrière la vitre lui semble soudain égoïste. Sous la lumière directe du soleil, l'ancien visual lui rappelle qu'il est des choses, y compris parmi les plus belles, que l'on ne peut que croiser, pas garder. Il lui rappelle aussi une fleur coupée, et elle souffre de l'observer comme elle souffre de voir un bouton dans un vase — s'épanouir un instant pour le plaisir de celui qui l'a cueilli, puis faner et mourir.

Un poing serré contre sa poitrine, l'autre contre la porte, la jeune femme a envie de courir au Coréen et de l'étreindre contre son cœur. Mais peu importe la muraille qu'elle bâtira autour de lui de ses bras, celle-ci ne reconstruira pas ce qui est détruit à l'intérieur des murs. Cela ne vaut pas l'inconfort que le contact causerait à Woo-jae ; cela ne résoudrait pas ce que leur présence à tous n'est pas parvenue à solutionner au fil des mois — parce que par essence, elle ne le peut pas. Ce n'est pas vrai, l'Américano-coréenne le sait, que tout finit par passer, que les épreuves deviennent automatiquement des leçons, que la peau finit par recouvrir toutes les plaies.

Reign se mordille la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. Car même si tout est inutile, elle n'arrêtera pas. Elle n'a pas résisté à une année de wang-tta pour renoncer dans le futur où que ce soit.

Ni son frère, ni sa mère n'ont partagé avec elle les confidences de Woo-jae, et ce dernier ne s'épanche ni ne se plaint jamais. Savoir quoi faire est difficile dans l'ignorance ; ne pas en rajouter aussi. Elle essaie au mieux, mais elle a toujours l'impression de naviguer sans boussole.

Ce n'est cependant pas la détresse qui accompagne son impuissance : c'est la patience, la patience d'un an à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour mettre un terme à un harcèlement intégral, la patience également d'y avoir survécu.

Si Woo-jae est là — il aurait déjà pu s'en aller ; il a donc choisi de rester. Comment cultiver cette envie au quotidien afin qu'une nouvelle aube succède à chaque nuit ? Comment faire en sorte, que le jeune homme veuille une journée de plus, et pas eux seulement ? Jour après jour, il faut refaire le choix de vivre ou à tout le moins de ne pas abandonner.

Pour l'instant, on dirait que le Coréen ne souhaite rien. Reign ne sait pas ce qu'il en pense ; elle ne sait pas s'il songe réellement à disparaître. Peut-être extrapole-t-elle, peut-être n'est-ce pas si grave. C'est juste que sur cette terrasse, aux prises avec le soleil et le vent, l'ancien visual lui semble— fugace.

La jeune femme voit la main de Woo-jae se lever de ses genoux pour ramener son smartphone à lui. Il s'agit sans doute d'Elian, ou peut-être de Sung-ki, à moins que ce ne soit sa propre tante à Séoul qui envoie des nouvelles de Makki à son ancien propriétaire en allant se coucher.

Cette fois, Reign pousse la porte, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
— J'ai eu une idée.  
À la fin de sa phrase lancée d'une voix claire à travers la terrasse, Woo-jae se retourne à demi pour la voir s'approcher sur le toit plat.  
— Tout s'est bien passé à ton travail ?  
— Oui, répond l'Américano-coréenne en s'asseyant près de lui sur un autre cube de bois. Mais j'ai eu une idée en rentrant. J'ai envie d'adopter un chat. Pour avoir une petite présence coquine et poilue qui miaule d'une pièce à l'autre et met de la vie dans notre intérieur. Avec nos multiples escaliers, en plus, il aura de quoi grimper tout son saoul ! Et comme ça, ça fera un chat sans foyer de moins dans la South Bay. Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?  
  
Ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait, bien sûr, Woo-jae secoue la tête.  
— Non, pas du tout.  
Reign incline la sienne. Les dauphins qui pendent de ses lobes ondulent ; le soleil se reflète dans ses yeux bleu pâle.  
— Et tu serais d'accord de lui tenir un peu compagnie quand je suis au travail ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente seul au début, avant d'être bien habitué, ni qu'il fasse des bêtises dans notre appart tout neuf. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il abîme des choses à ton étage.  
Là aussi, Woo-jae acquiesce sans difficulté.  
— Oui, je serais d'accord. Je m'occupais de Makki à Séoul.  
— Il sera peut-être sage comme une image, mais mieux vaut parer à toutes les éventualités, n'est-ce pas ? J'allais regarder dans les refuges des environs ; si tu veux, on peut jeter un œil ensemble. Il faut qu'il te plaise aussi, puisque c'est autant chez toi que chez moi, ici.  
— Je veux bien accueillir n'importe quel chat. Mais je veux bien regarder avec toi aussi.  
— Alors, battons le fer quand il est chaud, dit aussitôt la jeune femme en se levant de son siège.

Elle tend une main à Woo-jae, même s'il n'en a nul besoin pour se mettre debout. C'est la seule chose qu'elle ose faire, elle qui n'est ni Elian, ni leur mère, ni Sung-ki, et qui ne peut donc pas l'enlacer. Elle qui, en plus, est une fille — qui lui a déjà dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et à qui il a dit non. Le Coréen accepte néanmoins les doigts tendus ; ravie, la jeune femme referme les siens pour entraîner son colocataire jusqu'au salon.

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule avant d'entamer la descente de l'escalier. Woo-jae a toujours l'air évanescent sur le fond bleu du ciel, mais elle tient sa main fermement.


	25. Sixte majeure (4)

_Torrance, un mois plus tard que Sixte majeure (3)_

Reign traîne la troisième caisse qu'elle a ramenée de la jardinerie dans le vestibule, puis se redresse pour s'étirer, les mains dans le dos. Elle rattache ensuite quelques mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval et prises dans les vrilles de ses boucles d'oreilles. 

Attiré par le bruit dans l'entrée, Apple passe une tête curieuse dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Le petit félin blanc et gris s'y faufile ensuite pour venir renifler les acquisitions de sa maîtresse d'un nez aussi prudent qu'intrigué.

Une brosse à chat dans la main, Woo-jae apparaît également un instant plus tard, et Reign lui fait un signe.  
— Tu veux bien m'aider à monter les plantes ? J'ai trouvé que je n'en avais pas encore assez.  
Le jeune homme acquiesce tout de suite.  
— Bien sûr. Si tu m'avais dit, je serais venu les porter avec toi.  
Il pose la brosse sur le sol et attrape l'une des boîtes en carton à la place.  
— Mon dos m'en a fait le reproche dans les escaliers, admet Reign en se chargeant elle aussi d'une caisse. Mais c'était un coup de tête sur le chemin du retour ; j'ai fait un crochet. La fille m'a regardée d'un air bizarre. C'était la même que les fois précédentes : elle doit se dire que je plante une jungle. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas si éloigné de la vérité !  
Woo-jae sourit tout en suivant sa colocataire au premier étage du triplex, où celle-ci a établi ses quartiers.

Dès le palier, la végétation happe les jeunes gens. Il y a des plantes partout, ici : accrochées à la rampe et à des cordes tendues entre les murs, disposées sur les rebords des fenêtres... Les meubles sont également colonisés, de même que de petits guéridons qui se multiplient dans tous les coins. Reign a transformé son étage en jardin, mais elle s'efforce d'éviter de cultiver le rez-de-chaussée de la même manière car elle ne vit pas seule dans l'appartement.

— On va mettre celles-ci dans la salle de bain, le temps que je trouve la place qui leur convient le mieux.  
Le Coréen suit docilement les instructions et dépose donc son fardeau au pied du lavabo, à côté de la baignoire dont tout le pourtour est également envahi par la verdure et des fleurs de multiples couleurs.

Avant de redescendre pour retourner chercher la dernière caisse, l'Américano-coréenne vaporise les nouveaux végétaux de répulsif, afin qu'Apple ne soit pas tenté d'approcher des plantes peut-être toxiques pour les animaux. Il n'a jamais fait mine de mâchonner les feuilles, mais il n'y a pas de vaine prudence.

— Tu n'en veux pas une pour ta chambre ? demande tout à coup Reign, alors que les jeunes gens se trouvent au milieu des marches deux minutes plus tard. Tu peux choisir celle que tu veux, si tu en as envie. Ou même plusieurs, voire toutes : je ne suis plus à une visite à la jardinerie près.  
Elle tourne ses yeux bleu très clair par-dessus son épaule pour observer son ami, qui la suit dans l'escalier.  
— Pourquoi pas, répond Woo-jae de sa voix douce. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle s'y plairait. Est-ce qu'il n'y en a pas qui risquent de dépérir là-bas ? Si elle vient, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle meure...  
— On peut tester ! A priori, l'orientation est la même que dans le reste de l'appartement, donc toutes devraient convenir. Mais nous allons étudier la question.

Ensemble, ils retournent dans le vestibule, où la jeune femme soulève un saintpaulia aux délicats pétales violets ourlés de blanc.  
— Dit « la violette africaine » ou encore « violette du Cap ». Ce cher saintpaulia est très facile d'entretien, très résistant. Il se plaît presque partout, fleurit toute l'année... Il n'a que des qualités, si tu ne veux pas devoir t'inquiéter.  
Woo-jae sourit en prenant le pot avec précaution.  
— Ça semble un bon candidat. Et il est très beau.  
— On va lui trouver une place optimale, au cas où.  
Reign saisit la main du Coréen et l'entraîne en sens inverse jusque deux étages plus haut, où son colocataire loge. Toujours aussi curieux de ce va-et-vient, Apple court sur leurs talons de ses petites pattes.

La chambre de Woo-jae, comme le reste de l'appartement, est peinte en blanc et gris, et les meubles ainsi que les rideaux sont assortis. Toutefois, contrairement aux quartiers de Reign, qui foisonnent de végétaux et d'objets de décoration rigolos, tout y est nu, vide, impersonnel. La seule exception : l'énorme arbre à chat autour duquel le sol est parsemé de jouets qu'Apple fait tomber pour le plaisir d'obliger son maître à les ramasser.

— On peut le placer n'importe où, je pense, dit l'Américano-coréenne en tournant sur elle-même afin d'apprécier la luminosité dans la pièce. Sur la table de nuit, il profitera d'une belle lumière. Sur cet appui de fenêtre, c'est bien aussi, car il recevra le soleil du matin et non directement le soleil brûlant du midi. C'est comme tu le sens.  
— Sur la table de nuit, j'aurais peur qu'Apple le fasse tomber. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre aussi, en fait... Il va partout.  
Le chat dort dans la chambre de l'ancien visual, qui passe beaucoup plus de temps à s'occuper de lui — même si l'idée d'aller le chercher dans un refuge des environs vient de Reign.

— Dans la salle de bain, sinon ?  
Elle fait un geste vers la porte de la pièce attenante pour demander au Coréen l'autorisation d'y entrer.  
— Ici, par exemple ! dit-elle ensuite en montrant de la main l'espace désert à côté de la vasque du lavabo. Même si monsieur tente de boire au robinet, il y a largement la place pour le pot du saintpaulia et lui.  
Woo-jae approuve et dépose la plante à l'endroit ad hoc. Ce faisant, il ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier son visage dans le miroir face à lui, au-dessus d'une tablette où s'alignent une trentaine de produits de beauté coréens de divers formats. Ses yeux croisent ensuite ceux de Reign dans la glace ; la jeune femme se contente de lui sourire.

De retour dans la chambre, l'Américano-coréenne s'assied sur le bord du lit double et pose le regard sur le mur vierge qui lui fait face.  
— Quand tu habitais à Daegu, comment était décorée ta chambre ?  
Machinalement, Woo-jae se tourne dans la même direction.  
— Ma mère avait accroché des portraits de grands compositeurs pour m'inspirer ou pour qu'ils veillent sur mes aptitudes en devenir. Il y avait Mozart, Bach, Liszt, Chopin, Haydn.  
— Des portraits jeunes, j'espère ? s'enquiert Reign en arquant un sourcil.  
Elle ressemble très fort à son frère lorsqu'elle arbore ce genre d'expression ; Woo-jae se focalise sur son visage pour sourire plus facilement.  
— Non, des portraits âgés.  
— Et il y avait des bibelots ? Ne me dis pas « des poupées de Beethoven et Schubert ».  
Le Coréen a un petit rire.  
— Non. Des objets en hanji. Ma grand-mère, la mère de ma mère, celle... dont j'ai pris le nom de famille en rejoignant le groupe, adorait en créer ; c'était son loisir principal. Elle en donnait à mes parents aux occasions, depuis ma naissance.  
— Je vois.

La jeune femme reste silencieuse un instant tout en examinant Woo-jae, debout devant elle, en train de contempler la course d'Apple après une petite balle à grelot. Depuis leur déménagement en Californie un mois plus tôt, l'ancien visual a rangé pour de bon face à elle les lentilles grises qu'il portait à l'intérieur de la villa à Miami. Il se vêt toutefois toujours au quotidien de tenues similaires à celles qu'il affichait dans les magazines, des tenues presque trop élégantes pour vivre une vie ordinaire ou rester à la maison comme il le fait tous les jours — il n'a pas encore réfléchi à un travail.

Reign n'a jamais reconnu le Coréen des vidéos qu'elle regardait auparavant pour suivre son frère dans son existence de popstar — elle ne l'avait déjà pas vraiment reconnu lors des trois jours que le groupe a passés en Floride en avril 2019. C'est presque comme s'ils étaient deux personnes différentes, le Woo-jae des vidéos des Summers ou des médias et celui qui est venu vivre dans la villa de Coral Gables — pas seulement pour une question de couleur de cheveux.

Après un moment, la jeune femme cligne des yeux, secoue la tête pour se sortir de ses réflexions. Elle tapote le matelas à côté d'elle pour inviter Woo-jae à s'asseoir, et ce dernier prend place auprès d'elle.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?  
— Ce que j'aime ? répète l'ancien visual, surpris.  
— C'est mon appartement : il est à mon nom, payé par mes parents, certes. Mais tu y habites autant que moi. Si tu veux décorer ton étage avec des choses que tu aimes, tu peux, parole de proprio.

À Miami, c'était différent : même si monsieur et madame Hayes ont répété à l'envi que le meilleur ami de leur fils faisait partie de la famille, Woo-jae n'a jamais donné l'impression qu'il avait intégré cette évidence. Il a toujours agi comme s'il était accueilli, mais que ce n'était pas sa maison. À Torrance, les jeunes gens partagent l'habitation à deux depuis le commencement, et la configuration n'est donc pas du tout similaire aux yeux de la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, donc ?  
L'Américano-coréenne penche un peu la tête et répond elle-même, avec un grand sérieux, à la question qu'elle vient de poser :  
— Mon frère. On peut faire des agrandissements de ses plus belles photos de vacances pré-21st June. Ou de ses photos de star. Ou des photos de lui bébé : s'il n'a pas osé te montrer ça, je demanderai à Maman de m'envoyer les albums de notre enfance, et on les parcourra tous les deux en secret.  
Elle lève l'index, alors qu'une idée lui monte au cerveau.  
— On fera même d'une pierre deux coups : on pourra déjà en sélectionner à ressortir à son éventuel mariage, si Blanche lui passe un jour la bague au doigt. Elle a de quoi faire, après tout : elle porte au moins cinq anneaux à chaque main.  
  
Woo-jae rit derrière sa propre main, comme il le fait chaque fois — comme s'il considérait que c'est quelque chose à cacher, de la même manière qu'il dissimule sa bouche si on lui pose une question quand il est en train de manger.  
— Je veux bien découvrir tout ça. Mais j'aime tout le monde chez vous.  
La jeune femme a un sourire en coin à cette réponse.  
— Pas de jaloux, comme ça, au moins.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans se lasser, Reign formule à nouveau la même interrogation.  
— À part les merveilleux Hayes, il y a des choses que tu aimes ?  
— Ce que j'aime...  
L'ancien visual s'interrompt pour réfléchir. Ce qu'il aime...

Il se mord la lèvre, tandis qu'il survole l'abîme dans son esprit. Une minute passe, puis deux, puis trois — ce qu'il aime... l'abîme est vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime... ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il choisissait de faire pour son plaisir quand il était à Séoul ? À Daegu ? Quels étaient ses loisirs... ?

Alors que Woo-jae sent quelque chose commencer à trembler à l'intérieur de lui, par-dessus le gouffre blanc, son amie lui prend la main — le même geste qu'Elian, si souvent répété. Un peu perdus, les yeux du jeune homme se posent sur Apple, qui se frotte contre ses jambes et ne tardera pas à sauter sur ses genoux en quête de caresses.

— Les chats, dit alors Woo-jae, d'un ton à mi-chemin entre une révélation incrédule et une redécouverte d'un vieil objet enterré. J'aime les chats.  
— Les chats ! répète Reign en saisissant la deuxième main du jeune homme avec un sourire. C'est un bon début. Pas que je veuille absolument avoir l'air monomaniaque avec ma jardinerie, mais à la jardinerie, j'ai vu une très belle statuette de chat tout à l'heure.  
  
Le Coréen stabilise Apple, à présent en train de s'étirer sans complexe sur ses cuisses.  
— Est-ce que je pourrai venir avec toi la prochaine fois que tu iras ? Comme ça, je la verrai. Je pourrai peut-être l'acheter, selon son prix. Il faudra lui trouver un endroit où Apple ne la fera pas tomber, comme pour la plante.  
— On achètera un petit guéridon aussi, comme ceux que j'ai en bas. On fera en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour que ce félin félon puisse y mettre les pattes, ajoute l'Américano-coréenne en donnant une mini chiquenaude au postérieur de l'animal. Et tant que je pense à mes guéridons, il faut que j'aille installer mes nouvelles acquisitions.  
Elle se met debout sans tarder.  
— Si je crie à l'aide, viens me secourir : le lot en comprend quelques carnivores.  
— D'accord, répond Woo-jae.

Un instant plus tard, tandis que Reign, qui a à moitié passé la porte, se retourne vers eux, l'ancien visual soulève Apple à hauteur de son visage.  
— C'est vrai, j'aime les chats, murmure le jeune homme avec un sourire dédié au petit félin.


	26. Sixte majeure (5)

_Torrance, le lendemain_

— Tiens, regarde, les voilà !  
Reign tend le bras vers un présentoir encadré de plantes grimpantes sur lequel s'alignent des petites statuettes en terre cuite, en pierre, en céramique ou en plâtre peint. Parmi elles, une écrasante majorité représentent des chats et des chiens.  
— Il y a aussi les gros modèles au sol, prévus pour les jardins.  
  
La jeune femme se penche vers un chien en taille réelle — un Bouledogue, gueule ouverte et langue pendante. Sa longue queue de cheval glisse et vient chatouiller le nez minéral.  
— On peut en mettre une sur notre toit-terrasse, cela dit, ou même n'importe où : on n'est pas obligés de suivre à la lettre ce pourquoi les objets sont pensés. Si voir un de ces énormes bébés en face de son lit au réveil est source de bonheur, il n'y a pas de s'en raison de s'en priver.

Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Woo-jae, qui examine de son côté plutôt les félins. C'est après tout pour cela qu'il a accompagné sa colocataire à la jardinerie, située sur la route entre Torrance et San Pedro où l'Américano-coréenne travaille. Cette dernière espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose qui lui plaira, qui lui donnera envie de l'emporter chez eux pour décorer sa chambre.

De tout le temps que le Coréen a séjourné à Coral Gables, Reign n'a jamais vu Woo-jae acheter quoi que ce soit pour lui-même à part des produits de beauté et quelques vêtements. Au début, elle pensait que c'était parce que l'ancien visual n'avait pas d'argent à lui, puisqu'il était parti de Corée du Sud avec une dette et n'avait pas de travail aux États-Unis. Mais son frère lui a confié que c'était pareil à Séoul — même si techniquement, Woo-jae n'y gardait presque rien de ce qu'il gagnait non plus. Lorsque les jeunes gens ont déménagé en Californie, monsieur et madame Hayes ont donné une petite somme à chacun pour s'installer, et le meilleur ami de leur fils a eu droit au même montant que les autres. Woo-jae n'y touche pourtant pas vraiment.

— Tu en vois un qui te plaît ? demande Reign en s'approchant de son ami.  
Woo-jae soulève avec précaution un petit chat en pierre grise, au corps rond comme une boule.  
— J'aime bien celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il y en a tellement ; je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu trouves qu'il y en a un qui irait spécialement bien dans ma chambre ?  
Reign lui sourit.  
— Celui que tu as en main me paraît un très bon choix ; il est parfait !  
Le jeune homme lui rend un sourire ; le sien paraît presque soulagé.  
— Tant mieux.

— Il se fondra tellement dans le décor, ajoute l'Américano-coréenne en grattant le menton de la statuette de l'index, qu'Apple ne sera même pas jaloux de sa présence.  
— J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas tomber... Il ne coûte pas très cher : est-ce que tu peux me montrer les petits guéridons dont tu m'as parlé, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais peut-être en acheter un pour ne pas devoir poser ce chat à un endroit où Apple est susceptible de jouer.  
— Bien sûr ; viens. Si besoin, j'irai chercher un caddie, car je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir d'encore adopter de nouveaux pensionnaires quand on sera dans la section des plantes.  
— Est-ce que je dois essayer de t'en dissuader ? demande Woo-jae en suivant la jeune fille dans les allées fleuries de la jardinerie.  
— Ça dépend si tu te crois capable de relever un tel défi, répond Reign avec son sérieux pince-sans-rire et un coup d'œil vers l'ancien visual par-dessus son épaule.  
— Oh, non, je n'ai quand même pas une telle présomption !

Woo-jae rit légèrement et, puisqu'il tient le chat de pierre des deux mains par prudence, ne peut le masquer comme il le fait d'ordinaire. Reign a l'impression de retomber amoureuse de lui, même si elle sait très bien qu'elle ne doit rien vouloir de plus pour l'instant — et avant très longtemps.

* * *

Sans surprise, Reign a été récupérer un caddie pour pouvoir transporter les pots des nouvelles plantes qu'elle a repérées. Woo-jae se demande où elle va leur dénicher une place, car sa chambre ressemble déjà à une forêt, mais la jeune fille lui a assuré qu'elle trouverait, et il sait que c'est vrai.

Alors que sa colocataire examine sous toutes les coutures une autre plante carnivore — une récente découverte, car elle n'en possédait pas à Coral Gables —, le regard du Coréen tombe sur une table dans un coin.

Une grande pancarte indique qu'il s'agit de promotions : des végétaux abîmés durant le transport en camion jusqu'à la jardinerie ou trop chétifs pour être vendus au prix plein. Une dizaine de pots s'alignent sous cet avertissement en majuscules colorées, certains fendus et recollés sans soin, tous abritant des plantes frêles, voire rachitiques, aux tiges parfois cassées, aux feuilles manquantes.

Pourtant, certaines donnent l'impression d'avoir envie de vivre, comme cette fleur dont Woo-jae ne connaît pas le nom, qui a perdu toutes ses feuilles mais sur laquelle tient pourtant un bouton. Et les autres, celles qui fanent, celles à qui les chocs ont dérobé des branches, demeurent aussi.

Malgré la banderole, leur existence passe inaperçue à côté des végétaux vigoureux qui s'égayent dans les autres allées — ou plutôt, les acheteurs les dédaignent au profit de plus jolies plantes qui embelliront davantage leur maison, puisque c'est pour cela qu'ils visitent le magasin.

L'ancien visual s'approche de la table. Il se baisse un peu vers les pots, son chat en pierre toujours entre les mains. Il y en a treize : deux cactus branlants, dix plantes vertes, et la tige solitaire avec son unique bourgeon qu'il n'est pas capable d'identifier plus loin.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en occuper ? Il n'a aucune compétence dans ce domaine, n'a jamais cultivé le moindre végétal. Ses parents habitaient un appartement sans jardin. Ni son père, ni sa mère n'avaient en outre la main verte ou le moindre intérêt pour les plantes. Les seules fleurs à avoir passé la porte des Lee étaient celles des bouquets que les invités leur apportaient.

Mais Reign a la passion des plantes en pot. La jeune fille les préfère aux bouquets, qui l'attristent ; leur triplex à Torrance est ainsi l'exact opposé de l'appartement des Lee à Daegu. S'il lui demandait de l'aide, il est sûr que l'Américano-coréenne serait d'accord. Et il a de la place : dans sa chambre, dans sa salle de bain — pour l'instant royaume d'un unique saintpaulia —, sur son palier.

Il les observe à nouveau, le cœur un peu serré. Il ne veut pas les laisser là, elles dont personne ne voudra peut-être, sans doute. Que la jardinerie fera-t-elle alors de ces rebuts invendables ? Il a peur également qu'elles ne meurent s'il les prend à son étage, mais Reign lui prêtera assistance. Alors...

Woo-jae se retourne vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'approchait de toute façon avec son caddie bien rempli, et elle arrive à côté de lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'appeler.  
— Les promotions ?  
— Oui. Les plantes trop abîmées pour être vendues normalement.  
— C'est vrai qu'elles n'ont pas du tout l'air en forme, les pauvres, commente l'Américano-coréenne en se penchant à son tour au-dessus de la table.  
— Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait...  
Les mots de l'ancien visual se mêlent à ceux de Reign, qui propose au même instant :  
— Et si on les prenait toutes pour les requinquer ?

Woo-jae sourit.  
— C'est ce que je voulais te demander. Je n'y connais rien, mais si tu veux bien m'aider, je peux peut-être les prendre sur le palier du deuxième. Si tu penses qu'elles se plairont bien là... Si pas, ailleurs où tu penses qu'elles seront mieux.  
— Tu peux compter sur moi, dit la jeune femmes en esquissant un salut militaire. On prendra bien soin d'elles, et elles se redéploieront bientôt de toute leur sève.  
  
Le Coréen se sent à la fois soulagé et heureux que son amie soit ce genre de personne, celle qui ne lui rétorque pas que ces plantes endommagées sont des déchets et qu'il vaut mieux en acheter d'autres si vraiment, il en souhaite. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir le moindre doute : c'est une Hayes, et il connaît la gentillesse et l'empathie qui planent dans toutes les pièces de la villa de Miami.

La phrase qui suit, alors que Reign est déjà occupée à secourir les pots en les plaçant dans son chariot, enfonce toutefois une très fine aiguille dans le cœur de Woo-jae — trop fine pour le faire saigner, mais suffisante pour générer un poinçon de douleur.  
— Après tout, je fais pareil à l'aquarium : on pourrait presque dire que c'est ma vocation de retaper des créatures abîmées ou laissées pour compte.


	27. L'écharpe couleur perle

_Torrance_

— Oh, non ! Mérou est encore allé fouiller dans le dressing ! s'exclame Reign en bondissant sur ses pieds nus. Ce petit filou ne comprend pas du tout le concept du « les vêtements ne sont pas des jouets » !  
Sous les yeux de Woo-jae, assis sur le sol de la chambre à côté d'un plateau de jeu, la jeune femme se précipite vers le chat. Sa queue de cheval, ses boucles d'oreilles, sa robe en tulle — tout vole comme les voilages devant la fenêtre, ouverte sur le début de l'été.

Surpris par le bond de sa maîtresse, le Bengal gris détale de plus belle sur ses trois pattes, entraînant dans son sillage la longue bande de tissu couleur perle qu'il n'a pas lâchée. Reign est cependant plus rapide et parvient à attraper le bout de l'écharpe avant que le félin n'ait disparu sur le palier. Elle tire un peu ; Mérou lâche sa « proie ».

— Je ne sais pas si on parviendra à lui faire perdre cette vilaine habitude, soupire l'Américano-coréenne en revenant vers son compagnon au centre de la pièce.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, répond Woo-jae.  
— Ce serait quand même dommage qu'il fasse des trous dans tous tes beaux vêtements !  
L'ancien idol laisserait les chats lui grimper sur la tête s'ils le voulaient. Il ne se fâche jamais contre eux, ne leur interdit rien, quitte à sacrifier son propre confort ou ses possessions.

Tout en se rasseyant en tailleur à côté du plateau de Risk, Reign tend l'écharpe à Woo-jae — avant de se raviser, étonnée.  
— On dirait celle que j'ai perdue à Coral Gables, il y a des années de cela !  
Elle ramène l'étoffe à elle pour l'examiner plus en détail, puis lève des yeux intrigués vers son compagnon.  
— C'est elle, je la reconnais. Tu l'avais depuis tout ce temps ?  
— Oui, répond le Coréen avec douceur.  
— Oh ?  
Reign scrute le beau visage lisse d'un regard sans jugement, mais n'y déchiffre aucune explication.

Elle hésite une seconde, mais se lance tout de même :  
— Je peux te demander pour quelle raison ?  
Dans la foulée, elle lui sourit.  
— Tu ne réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie. J'ai vécu toutes ces années sans penser à elle, et en plus, elle est entre de bonnes mains.  
Lorsqu'elle est tombée amoureuse, il gardait déjà tout pour lui. Elle l'aime toujours de la même façon, ou davantage encore, alors ça n'a pas plus d'importance qu'hier aujourd'hui ; c'est lui qui choisit.

Woo-jae sourit aussi. Sans doute — la jeune femme l'espère — parce qu'il sait que c'est vrai, que les questions s'arrêteront ici.

Malgré tout, la voix de l'ancien idol reprend :  
— Je te demande pardon de te l'avoir prise. Je crois qu'elle était... rassurante pour moi ?  
Les yeux noirs montent vers le plafond ; ils ne sont plus lestés du même fardeau qu'à Miami, quand ils étaient gris.  
— Elle était une promesse... La promesse que la vrille n'était pas infinie.

Reign qui, au fil des années, a entraîné son oreille aux moindres variations de cette voix, entend le craquement d'une fêlure que le temps n'a pas réparée. Alors, elle comprend : l'écharpe couleur perle était pour l'ancien visual ce que la lame du cutter était pour son frère.

Bien sûr, elle sait depuis longtemps que tout n'a sûrement tenu qu'à un fil. Pourtant, l'idée que c'est avec quelque chose qui lui appartenait que Woo-jae aurait pu partir est un choc qui lui frappe le cœur.

L'Américano-coréenne avale sa salive. C'est une façon symbolique de faire redescendre la tristesse d'où celle-ci n'a en réalité pas de raison de sortir. Elle ne doit pas penser qu'elle aurait pu le perdre, pas penser qu'elle pourrait le perdre : il est là, et ce n'est qu'une joie.

Tandis que Mérou et Apple pénètrent dans la chambre d'un pas nonchalant, Reign inspire, puis se courbe au-dessus du plateau de jeu.  
— Je te la rends, si elle t'aide.  
Woo-jae accepte l'écharpe à deux mains.  
— Merci.  
Il tend le tissu entre ses doigts ; la soie chatoie un peu sous son regard sérieux.

Il relève ce dernier vers sa compagne après près d'une minute.  
— Mais je crois... que je n'en ai plus besoin, maintenant ?  
L'ancien idol sourit à nouveau.

Il se penche à son tour par-dessus la carte du monde, les bras tendus. Il fait passer l'écharpe au-delà de la tête de Reign, puis la noue autour de son cou.

Avant qu'il ne puisse reculer à sa place, la jeune femme mime son mouvement en nouant ses poignets dans sa nuque.

Elle ne serre pas ; très vite, elle se laisse simplement tomber sur le côté et entraîne Woo-jae avec elle dans sa chute.

Ils écrasent les fantassins et les canons, qui se dispersent autour d'eux, et ils rient.


	28. Nuri

_Redondo Beach, mai_

En avance, comme tous les jours, Woo-jae s’immobilise à l’ombre d’un arbre généreux et sort son smartphone de sa poche.

Il parcourt les messages reçus depuis qu’il a quitté la maison, pourtant seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Sung-ki et Anders sont en pleine organisation des treize ans de Leo ; les idées et demandes d’avis du danseur fusent à une vitesse supersonique, moult photos à l’appui. Sakina, qui finissait plus tôt à la fac aujourd’hui, fait les magasins avec ses amies ; ses clichés la présentent dans diverses tenues face au miroir d’une cabine d’essayage, en attente de conseils.

Woo-jae inspecte les vêtements avec attention afin de lui répondre au mieux. Il prend toujours les demandes de sa filleule au sérieux, même quand elles paraissent triviales, et essaie d’être constructif. Il ne lui dit pas qu’elle est belle pour lui faire plaisir. Il le lui dit parce qu’il le pense, parce qu’il n’a jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même chez qui il ne voyait pas de beauté, parce qu’il l’aime, parce qu’elle l’est vraiment.

 _Merci_ 😘 😘 😘, répond la jeune fille qui, comme sa mère, aime répéter les émojis. _À tout de suite !!_

Ils ont déménagé à Redondo Beach, où ils ont acheté deux maisons côte à côte, exactement les mêmes, accrochées à la colline qui domine la petite ville. Les jardins communiquent, même si les villas sont séparées : chacun chez soi, mais tous ensemble. Ils dînent par exemple souvent en groupe, soit chez Elian et Blanche, soit chez Reign et lui.

Woo-jae n’avait jamais réussi à le formuler, mais c’est à cela qu’il aspirait lorsqu’il vivait à Torrance, et son meilleur ami à Marina del Rey. Elian lui-même paraît très satisfait de cette configuration, ce qui ne lui donne que plus de valeur : l’ancien visual ne voudrait pas que sa paix se fasse au détriment d’autrui.

Seule madame Hayes, partie cinq ans plus tôt, manque au tableau tout en douceur qu’ils peignent au fil des années. Woo-jae sait qu’elle est pourtant présente, parce que sans elle, il n’aurait rien construit de ce qu’il possède aujourd’hui. Ils entourent monsieur Hayes, qui habite à présent à Manhattan Beach, autant qu’ils le peuvent, et chérissent chaque instant avec lui.

La cloche sonne ; le Coréen rempoche son portable. Autour de lui, la petite rue paisible s’est remplie. Bientôt, le bruit du vent porte les voix excitées des enfants. La grille s’ouvre ; les parents s’avancent dans la cour.

C’est le visage de Won-chul qu’il voit entre les beaux traits doux de Reign, mais Won-chul n’a jamais souri comme Nuri sourit en courant vers lui, son cartable en forme de tigre sur le dos. Woo-jae se baisse un peu, les bras ouverts pour accueillir le petit garçon qui s’y jette.

C’est le visage de Won-chul qu’il voit levé vers lui quand il soulève l’enfant, mais puisqu’il aime Nuri de tout son cœur et qu’ils se ressemblent, il ne peut plus non plus vraiment se détester.

— Tu t’es bien amusé, aujourd’hui ?  
— Oui, répond Nuri, des étoiles plein les yeux. On a fait une tarte aux pommes avec la maîtresse, et c’était bon !  
— C’est super, répond Woo-jae en commençant à marcher vers la rue pour rentrer chez eux, son précieux fardeau bien calé contre lui.

Won-chul Lee. Woo-jae Kyeong. Woo-jae Lee. Depuis qu’il est né, a endossé beaucoup d’identités sans toujours bien savoir qui il était. On l’a façonné ; il s’est perdu quelque part, dilué au milieu de tout ce qu’on a fait de lui. Pendant des années, il n’est pas parvenu à se raccrocher à une quelconque bribe de lui-même, comme s’il avait tout simplement cessé d’exister. Quatre ans auparavant, pourtant, il a eu l’impression d’enfin se retrouver.

Nuri sourit toujours, sa petite main un peu poisseuse agrippée à la nuque de l’ancien visual.  
— Tu voudras que je t’apprenne comment on fait une tarte, Papa ?  
Entre tous, Woo-jae adore ce nom-là.


End file.
